Sugar Boy
by Buttermints
Summary: Niat Yoongi untuk membongkar rahasia Hoseok seketika lenyap saat ia menemukan pria manis di live instagram milik akun bernama SugarBoy. Siapa sangka satu kejadian memalukan malah mengantarkan Yoongi semakin dekat dengan si pemilik akun. "Aku memang tidak suka makanan manis, tapi aku menyukaimu." -Yoongi. BTS fanfiction/YoonMin(Yoongi x Jimin)/KookV/Namjin/Mind to review?
1. Strawberry Dip

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter 1: Strawberry Dip_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

"Ah _shit!_ Kenapa semua nada ini terdengar sumbang di telingaku?!"

Yoongi melempar _earphone_ nya kasar. Sudah puluhan kali ia merubah istrumen yang menurutnya tidak pas, tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama.

Sungguh, _deadline_ yang tak kunjung selesai adalah neraka bagi seorang Min Yoongi.

"Sudahlah _Yoongs,_ kau itu butuh istirahat dan makan. Percuma duduk lama-lama di depan komputer jika kau sendiri tidak fokus karena kelelahan." Komentar pria bersurai merah yang duduk santai di sofa.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunda pekerjaan."

Pemilik surai merah mengalihkan pandangannya dari video yang sedang memutar di ponselnya.

"Aku bilang 'istirahat' bukan 'menunda'. Tidur selama beberapa jam tak akan membuatmu rugi materi _hyung_."

"Jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk memberiku ceramah, lebih baik kau pulang dan tonton video makan-makan konyolmu itu di rumah, Jung Hoseok." Balas Yoongi malas.

Awalnya ia pikir Hoseok datang ke studio untuk membantunya menyelesaikan lagu, tapi ternyata pria matahari itu hanya duduk bermalas-malasan di kursi sambil menonton acara yang menurutnya paling tidak penting, yaitu _eating show_ di _youtube_.

Dia menyesal telah mengijinkan pria kuda itu masuk ke studionya.

"Ini bukan acara makan-makan biasa _hyung._ Sekali kau melihat video atau _live_ nya, kujamin kau akan ketagihan seperti aku- _oh damn boy!_ "

Pekikan heboh itu membuat emosi Yoongi sampai pada puncaknya. _Hell!_ Dia ini sedang butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kenapa pria kuda itu tak paham-paham juga.

Dengan kesal ia menghampiri Hoseok dan merebut kasar benda berbentuk persegi yang tengah dipegangnya.

" _Yak!_ Kembalikan ponselku!" Seru Hoseok tak terima.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya karena benda ini sudah membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi."

Yoongi menjauhkan ponsel yang masih memutar sisa video itu dari Hoseok. Sang empunya hanya bisa mengumpat tanpa suara dari posisinya, tak ingin mengambil resiko terkena amukan tambahan karena berani mengumpati sang _hyung_ tersayang.

Sementara Hoseok sibuk mengumpat, Yoongi tampak memakai _hoodie_ hitam serta _bucket hat_ berwarna senada miliknya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, kubawa ponselmu."

" _What?!_ Oh ayolah _hyung_ , jangan berlebihan begitu. Lagipula untuk apa kau pergi dengan membawa ponsel milikku? Kau kan punya ponsel sendiri."

Tentu saja Hoseok akan protes dengan keputusan sepihak itu. Mana rela ia membiarkan pasangan hidupnya dibawa oleh orang lain. Bisa saja _hyung_ nya itu diam-diam memeriksa isi ponselnya, Hoseok punya batas _privacy_ yang harus dihormati _man._ Lagipula ia juga tidak tahu berapa lama Yoongi akan pergi.

Berjam-jam tanpa ponsel di tangan? Yang benar saja.

"Aku pergi."

" _Ya!_ Tunggu dulu!"

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama kau pergi?"

"Entah." Jawab Yoongi singkat. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar. _Hyung_ albinonya satu ini memang _sedikit_ menyebalkan.

"Baik, begini. Aku saja yang keluar dan membeli apa-apa saja yang kau butuhkan. Kau bisa istirahat di sini." Tawarnya.

"Kenapa aku harus setuju dengan usulanmu?"

" _Aish_ , jika aku yang pergi, kau tidak perlu capek-capek jalan kaki. Tinggal beri aku uangnya dan aku akan membelikan pesananmu. Bukankah terdengar lebih mudah?"

Yoongi tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan Hoseok. Kalau Hoseok yang pergi, dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali, setidaknya selama beberapa menit.

"Baiklah." Putus Yoongi seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung _hoodie_ nya.

Hoseok menyeringai senang. Tak apalah kakinya pegal sedikit yang penting ponselnya bisa segera kembali ke tangannya.

" _Ice Americano_ ukuran besar dan _chicken teriyaki_ _lunch box._ "

Yoongi menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Hoseok.

"Oke, pesanan akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Aku pergi!"

Pria bersurai merah melesat keluar studio setelah menerima uang dari Yoongi.

"Kuharap dia tidak cepat kembali." Gumamnya seraya menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa _._

Tiga hari menginap di studio membuatnya kehilangan _quality time_ bersama ranjang tercintanya yang empuk. Sesungguhnya dia tidak akan sudi meninggalkan apartemen mewahnya untuk satu urusan yang tidak penting. Dia hanya akan keluar dari sarang jika ada urusan dengan agensi, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, dan mengunjungi orangtuanya di Daegu. Selebihnya dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur di apartemen.

Sedikit monoton memang, tapi begitulah Min Yoongi, terlalu malas untuk mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya.

 _TING!_

 _TING!_

Bunyi nyaring dari ponsel Hoseok berhasil membuat Yoongi kembali membuka mata. Pemilik surai hitam itu menggeram seraya meraih benda hitam persegi yang teronggok di sebelahnya.

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **SugarBoy**_ _liked your comment._  
 _ **SugarBoy**_ _started a live video._

Yoongi seketika menegakkan duduknya.

"Sugar Boy? _Jinjja,_ tak kusangka Hobi tertarik dengan dunia _sugar daddy._ " Yoongi tergelak di kursinya.

Siapa sangka pria matahari yang terlihat seperti anak baik-baik itu ternyata memiliki _daddy kink,_ terlebih lagi menjadi seorang _sugar daddy_.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sepertinya mulai saat ini, Yoongi harus berhenti menilai seseorang dari penampilan.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa seleranya. Mengintip sedikit tak masalah kan?" Ujarnya seraya menekan notifikasi yang mengarahkannya pada _live_ video _instagram._

 _"Ah, welcome **sugoiJhope**_ _~"_ Sapa pria bersurai _blonde_ di layar.

Yoongi membeku. Tatapannya tak lepas dari layar yang menampilkan seorang pria berpipi tembam dengan _sweater_ yang terlihat kebesaran. Pria itu tampak asik melahap buah _strawberry_ berlapis _yogurt_.

 _GULP!_

 _Apa ini eating show yang sering Hoseok lihat? Pantas saja dia suka menontonnya, pria ini tampak menggemaskan._

Tenggorokannya seketika terasa kering saat matanya terfokus pada sisa _yogurt_ yang menempel di sekitar bibir semerah buah _strawberry_ yang sedang ia makan.

Terlihat seperti sesuatu.

 _"Oh, maaf jika makanku sedikit berantakan. Aku terlalu bersemangat karena menu dessert kali ini adalah Strawberry Dip dan aku suka strawberry!"_ Katanya seraya menjilat sekitar bibir yang tertempeli _yogurt_ kemudian mencecapnya pelan-pelan.

Entah kenapa adegan yang sesungguhnya biasa itu terlihat erotis di mata Yoongi. Dia akui pria ini memiliki wajah manis yang juga terlihat seksi.

 _Damn_ , _orang ini benar-benar membuatku sesak._

 _BRAK!_

" _Americano_ dan _chicken teriyaki_ datang!"

" _Shit!_ "

Yoongi mengumpat. Buru-buru ia keluar dari aplikasi instagram kemudian melemparkan benda persegi itu ke ujung sofa.

" _Eo?_ Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Hoseok menatap heran pada sang _hyung_ seraya meletakkan dua buah bungkusan di sofa.

"Kau membuatku kaget bodoh!" Teriak Yoongi kesal.

Pria bersurai merah nyengir kuda sambil menggumamkan kata ' _sorry_ '. Ia tampak memungut ponselnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

"Kembaliannya ada di dalam kantong, tenang aku tidak korupsi."

Yoongi memutar matanya malas seraya meneguk _Ice Americano_ nya. Berharap minuman itu bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya yang tadi memanas.

"Sial! Baru saja ku buka, kenapa acara _live_ nya sudah berakhir!"

"Kau sungguh berlebihan. Tonton saja siaran ulangnya nanti." Sahut Yoongi jengah.

"Rasanya berbeda dengan menonton langsung _hyung_. Lagipula–"

Yoongi mengabaikan Hoseok yang mulai berceloteh panjang. Ia memilih untuk memainkan ponsel seraya menyantap _lunch box_ nya dengan hikmat.

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **SwagMin**_ _started following_ _ **SugarBoy**_

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

.

.

Yoonmin everybody?  
Maafkan saya nambah hutang lagi, gregetan pingin nulis Yoonmin *bow*, semoga readernim suka yaa.  
Next akan update _Dimple_ dan _Critical Beauty.  
_ Jangan lupa Like, Follow, dan Reviewnya readernimm, kutunggu.


	2. Churros

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _2_ _:_ _Churros_

* * *

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Hari ini matahari kembali bersinar terik di langit kota Seoul. Para pejalan kaki tampak kompak memakai topi dan _sunglasses_ untuk melindungi diri dari panas yang lumayanmenyengat.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang beraktivitas di luar, pria bersurai _golden brown_ memilih untuk menghabiskan hari di kamar apartemennya. _Air conditioner_ sengaja dinyalakan maksimum untuk menetralisir hawa panas yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ya tuhan, panas sekali." Keluhnya seraya melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia tampak merenggangkan tubuh rampingya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk di depan komputer.

"Akhirnya r _eview_ produk es krim itu selesai juga. Sepertinya aku akan tidur saja seka–"

BRAK!

"Park _fucking_ Jimin!"

Jimin terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya, terkejut dengan suara pintu yang ditendang dengan tak manusiawi oleh pria bersurai _blonde_. Ia melemparkan lirikan tajam pada sosok yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Jika sampai pintu kamarku rusak, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu membayar tiga kali lipat untuk perbaikan Kim."

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung tampak tak menggubris ancaman itu. Ia malah berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menyodorkan layar ponselnya yang menyala tepat di depan wajah Jimin.

"Apa ini Park?" Tanyanya serius.

Jimin terlihat memperhatikan layar selama beberapa saat.

"Instagram?"

Jawaban bernada polos itu membuat Taehyung memutar matanya malas.

"Itu memang Instagram _,_ baca notifikasi paling atas dan jelaskan semuanya padaku."

Jimin kembali memfokuskan matanya pada laman Instagramdi depannya.

" _Swagmin started following SugarBoy,_ " gumamnya. "Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya pemilik akun bernama _Swagmin?_ "

Jimin menggeleng.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?"

" _Iish!_ Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Memang ada apa dengan si _SwagminSwagmin_ itu sampai-sampai kau berteriak heboh dan hampir merusak pintu apartemenku seperti tadi?!" Teriaknya sebal.

Sungguh, teman aliennya satu ini memang paling bisa membuatnya cepat naik darah. Bisa-bisa ia mengalami penuaan dini akibat harus menghadapi tingkah ajaib Taehyung setiap hari.

"Pernah dengar agensi bernama _Suga Bros_?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Agensi besar pencetak _rapper-rapper_ ternama, semua orang juga tahu itu."

Jimin memutar matanya malas seraya meneguk _orange juice_ nya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Dia adalah _founder_ dari _Suga Bros._ "

UHUK!

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ seketika terbatuk hingga menyemburkan cairan kuning ke wajah Taehyung.

" _Yak!_ Park Jimin!" Taehyung memekik heboh.

Jimin sama sekali tak mempedulikan Taehyung yang sedang kerepotan menyeka wajahnya dengan tisu basah. Bibirnya tampak menganga lebar karena terkejut.

 _Founder dari Suga Bros? Maksudnya– Min Yoongi?_

"Ya benar. Min Yoongi alias Suga, pria yang selama ini kau idolakan." Jawab Taehyung ketus.

 _Tidak- tidak- tidak- aku pasti mimpi. Siapapun tolong cubit aku agar–_

"Aw!" Jimin menoleh sebal pada Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanannya. "Kenapa kau mencubitku?!"

"Kau sendiri yang barusan minta dicubit."

Sial. Sepertinya ia kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa sadar. Salah satu kebiasaan yang ingin sekali ia hilangkan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dibuat malu karena kebiasannya yang unik itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu jika Suga punya Instagram?Payah."

Taehyung mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Jimin. Ekspresi mengejek terlihat jelas di wajah tampan-manis-nya.

"Pekerjaanku sedang banyak jadi tak sempat mengikuti pemberitaan tentangnya." Elak Jimin.

 _Well_ , alasan itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Pekerjaannya memang sedang banyak, mulai dari membuat _review_ produk baru atas permintaan produsen, _live show_ di Youtube _,_ Instagram _,_ dan di acara TV, juga jadwal mengajar di _JJ Academy_ yang cukup padat. Sungguh, menjadi seorang _foodblogger_ dan guru _dance_ di waktu yang bersamaan benar-benar menguras tenaga dan waktunya.

" _Cih,_ alasan. Dasar fans tidak niat."

Komentar pedas yang terus-terusan keluar dari mulut Taehyung membuat emosi Jimin naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kadang-kadang ia merasa mulut pria itu perlu disekolahkan secara khusus agar tidak selalu berucap sekenanya.

"Ya ya aku memang seorang fans yang tidak niat, lalu kenapa? Seperti akan berpegaruh padamu saja." Jimin menjawab setengah kesal.

"Tentu saja berpengaruh! Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang di _follow_ oleh orang seperti Min Yoongi! _Oh my god,_ Chim, tak sadarkah kau jika jalanmu untuk mendapatkannya menjadi selangkah lebih dekat?!"

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ tampak mengusap wajahnya pelan, omong kosong apalagi yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya ini. Meskipun Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama seorang _public figure_ , tapi tetap saja dunia dan tempat mereka berbeda.

"Jangan berlebihan, bisa saja dia tak sengaja menekan tombol _follow_ di _friend suggestion_ yang muncul di _home_. Memang apa alasan yang dimiliki seorang Yoongi hingga dia mau mengikuti akun Instagram _ku_?"

"Kalau seandainya dia sengaja bagaimana?"

Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Jimin yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau jangan–"

PING!

Jimin menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar notifikasi pesan dari ponselnya. Dia segera meraih benda persegi kesayangannya itu dan melihat _notification bar_ yang penuh dengan pemberitahuan dari beberapa akun media sosialyang ia miliki. Manik _hazelnya_ seketika melebar saat ia menemukan nama seseorang terselip di antara ratusan notifikasi itu.

 _ **Instagram**_  
 _ **SwagMin:**_ _Mind to follow back?_

Tolong jangan bangunkan Jimin jika ini merupakan bagian dari mimpi tidur siangnya. Demi tuhan!Min Yoongi baru saja mengirimkan DM padanya! Sungguh dia tidak tahu kebaikan seperti apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga tuhan–

"–min! _Yak,_ Park Jimin! Tutup mulutmu sebelum liur yang menjijikan itu tumpah mengenai kakimu!"

Teriakan heboh Taehyung membuat Jimin segera mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya tampak menatap lurus layar di depannya, masih tak percaya dengan situasi yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Taehyung menggeram kesal karena Jimin tak memberikan respon padanya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mengguncang lengan kawannya yang masih dalam mode _zoning out_ itu.

"Chim! _Aish!_ Kau ini kenapa sih _?_ "

"Katakan bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi Tae." Jimin berucap dengan nada tak percaya.

"Cepat katakan atau aku–"

"Aku mendapat DM dari Min Yoongi."

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Taehyung. Mata pria berkulit _tan_ itu tampak membelalak lebar.

" _oh_ – _my_ – _fucking_ – _god_."

Mereka berdua saling melempar pandang tak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar.

" _Okay... okay, calm down._ Tarik napas... keluarkan..."

Taehyung memberikan aba-aba yang langsung diikuti oleh Jimin. Dada pria bantet itu tampak mengembang dan mengempis secara beraturan, sesuai dengan arahan yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa tidak usah kubalas saja?" Tanya Jimin setengah panik.

Pria bersurai _blonde_ memutar matanya malas. Temannya satu ini benar-benar.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau tak punya pengalaman romantis sebelumnya, tapi jangan terlalu bodoh seperti ini Park."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"

Jimin berteriak frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana, sementara kehadiran teman aliennya satu ini malah tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Berikan padaku."

Taehyung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Jimin.

"Apa?"

"Ponselmu bantet. Biar aku yang membalas pesannya." Ucap Taehyung tak sabar.

"Tidak! Kau pasti– _yak!_ Kembalikan!"

Belum sempat Jimin mengamankan ponselnya, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu merebut benda hitam itu dari tangan Jimin kemudian berlari kencang ke kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamar. Pria bersurai _golden brown_ tampak melompat dari ranjang dan menyusul Taehyung yang sudah bersiap menutup pintu.

BRAK! KLIK!

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Jimin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi sambil sesekali memutar-mutar gagang pintu, berharap pintu tersebut terbuka. Namun tentu saja segala usahanya sia-sia mengingat pintu bercat cokelat itu telah dikunci dari dalam oleh Taehyung.

"Tae! Aku bersumpah jika kau berani bicara yang aneh-aneh, akan kubeberkan acara jalan-jalan rahasiamu bersama Minjae pada Jungkook!" Ancam Jimin.

"Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam Chiminie~ Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Taehyung berucap santai dari dalam kamar mandi, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Jimin yang menurutnya _nonsense_ itu. Jikalau nanti teman bantetnya memang benar-benar mengadu pada Jungkook, dia punya seribu satu cara untuk menjinakkan kelinci bongsor yang sedang mengamuk.

"Abaikan ancaman itu Kim, sekarang fokus dengan orang bernama Min Yoongi ini. Hmm... kubalas seperti apa ya?"

Pemilik surai _blonde_ tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke dagunya. Mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk membalas pesan itu.

" _Done sweetheart_? Ah tidak tidak, terlalu menggelikan." Gumamnya.

Ia kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjentikkan jari begitu sebuah kalimat melintas di kembali _direct message_ dari Yoongi dan mulai mengetik dengan cepat. Setelah memastikan tidak ada kesalahan, ia menekan tombol _send_ sambil menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Kim Taehyung! Cepat keluar dari sana sialan!"

Jimin kembali meneriaki Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sungguh dirinya was-was karena Taehyung tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan pria alien itu di dalam?

KLEK–

"Jika nanti ada penghuni apartemen yang komplain karena terganggu dengan suara teriakan, aku akan langsung menunjukmu sebagai tersangka utama."

"Terserah. Lagipula apartemen ini kedap suara, kau mau teriak menggunakan _mic_ sekalipun orang tidak akan dengar. Kembalikan ponselku!" Sungut Jimin dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur.

Taehyung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang mirip seperti perempuan PMS. Ia meletakkan ponsel hitam ke telapak tangan Jimin lalu melengang santai ke luar kamar. Jimin segera mengecek akunInstagramnya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pergerakan Taehyung.

"Kutunggu ucapan terimakasihmu, selamat siang Diminnie" Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar hilang dari unit apartemen Jimin.

Iris gelap Jimin seketika melebar saat membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Taehyung.

 _What the–_

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

* * *

 _~Buttermints~_

* * *

"Park Jimin, 23 tahun. _F_ _oodblogger_ sekaligus pelatih _dance_ di _JJ Academy_."

Yoongi membaca lamat-lamat kalimat di layar komputernya seraya men _scroll_ halaman _web_ yang tengah ia kunjungi. Sejak tadi si gila kerja Min Yoongi rela menggunakan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk mencari informasi tentang pemilik akun instagram _SugarBoy_. Entah apa yang membuatnya mendadak berlaku layaknya seorang _fanboy,_ ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, yang jelas ia penasaran dengan sosok _SugarBoy_ dan harus mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentangnya.

GLEK–

Tenggorokannya seketika terasa kering ketika foto pria bernama Park Jimin muncul di layar. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat sosok pria serupa malaikat, begitu sempurna hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan. Selama ini Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada pria dan wanita yang mendekatinya. Bukan karena alasan penampilan, kekayaan, atau lainnya, hanya saja tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat dirinya tertarik.

" _God, he's so gorgeous._ " Gumamnya seraya meraih botol air mineral di atas meja.

Iris gelapnya tampak menelusur potret pria bersurai _golden brown_ yang terpampang di layar komputer. Mulai dari rambut yang terlihat _fluffy_ , mata bulat menggemaskan, pipi seperti _mochi,_ dan bibir tebal yang terlihat menarik untuk–

PLAK!

Yoongi sontak menampar pipinya sendiri ketika bayang-bayang adegan tidak pantas mulai menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan."

Pria pucat itu merutuk pelan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana foto seorang Park Jimin bisa begitu mempengaruhi pikirannya. Foto itu biasa saja, sungguh. Hanya foto Jimin yang sedang memegang _churros_ berukuran besar dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang membelalak lebar.

Tunggu– kenapa rasanya _churros_ itu mirip dengan sesuatu? Yoongi kembali memperhatikan gambar itu dengan hati-hati.

 _Bentuknya memanjang, tebal, dan sedikit besar._

Yoongi seketika menundukkan kepala dan mendapati sebuah gembungan besar di bagian tengah celana hitamnya.

" _Shit shit shit!_ "

PING!

Pemilik surai hitam batal meneguk air mineral yang sudah siap meluncur ke tenggorokannya begitu mendengar bunyi notifikasi dari ponselnya. Ia meraih benda persegi itu dengan tangan kiri kemudian menggeser _notification bar_ untuk melihat notifikasi yang baru saja masuk.

 _ **Instagram**_  
 _ **SugarBoy:**_ _Followed! Thankyou for following me, baby ;)_

KRAK!

Yoongi reflek meremas kuat botol yang masih penuh itu hingga isinya keluar membasahi _keyboard_ dan celananya.

 _Sugar– maksudku Park Jimin memanggilku baby? Dan apa-apaan dengan emoticon kedipan itu?!_

Pria itu meletakkan botol yang sudah tak berbentuk ke atas meja, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sedikit keras, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Matanya kembali melirik isi notifikasi yang masih setia muncul di layar.

"Sial, aku akan benar-benar mendapatkanmu Park. Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku."

Yoongi mengacak kasar rambutnya seraya melempar ponsel ke atas meja. Diraihnya kotak berisi tisu yang berada di atas rak untuk membersihkan air yang menggenangi _keyboard_ dan mejanya. Ia mulai mengelap area-area yang basah, menggulung tisu bekas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah kecil di sebelah kakinya. Beberapa tisu tampak keluar dari dalam tempat sampah yang mulai penuh.

"Selesai. Hhh... kenapa mengelap meja dengan tisu saja terasa begitu melelahkan. Aku akan tidur saja setelah ini." Keluhnya seraya menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk menghilangkan _screensaver_.

Begitu layar kembali menyala, sebuah _pop-up ads_ dari sebuah situs porno mendadak muncul di layar. Yoongi mendesah malas, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali muncul _pop-up ads_ tidak penting ketika ia sedang membuka sebuah _website,_ padahal ia sudah mengaktifkan fitur _Ad-blocker_ di _browser_ nya.

CKLEK!

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ada– ow!"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa Joon- _ah_?"

Sosok bersurai cokelat tampak menatap bergantian pada layar komputer dan tempat sampah yang penuh dengan tisu.

Sepertinya dia datang di waktu yang salah.

"Err... kurasa nanti saja hehe. Kau selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu." Namjoon menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aku–"

"Joonie? Kenapa tidak masuk? Yoongi tidak ada?"

Pria berlesung pipi menoleh ke arah pria cantik yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Dia di dalam Jinseok, hanya tidak bisa diganggu untuk sekarang."

Sosok yang dipanggil Jinseok tampak menaikkan alisnya heran. "Tidak bisa diganggu bagaimana?"

"Masalah lelaki."

Jawaban singkat Namjoon makin membuat pria bersurai cokelat itu kebingungan. Ia mencoba untuk melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam studio, namun tangan kekar Namjoon sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggangnya menjauhi pintu.

" _Ck,_ masuklah kalian berdua. Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh apapun di dalam sini." Ucap Yoongi jengah.

"Kau dengar itu Joon? Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku masuk. Dia butuh asupan gizi."

Namjoon buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya begitu mendapat tatapan menusuk dari sang kekasih. Seokjin segera melangkah masuk ke dalam studio dengan sebuah _paperbag_ besar di tangan, diikuti Namjoon di belakangnya.

"Aku bawa makanan. Menu baru dari restoranku dan kau orang pertama yang akan mencobanya."

Seokjin meletakkan _paperbag_ berisi makanan di atas meja lalu menyusul Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa hitam milik Yoongi.

"Terimakasih _hyung_." Yoongi mengecek isi _paperbag_ yang mengeluarkan aroma daging panggang itu.

"Lain kali bersihkan studiomu Yoongi- _ah_. Sampahmu sampai bertumpuk begitu, tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Komentar Seokjin.

"Jinseok, itu–"

"Aku baru saja membersihkan air yang tumpah. Karena itu sampahku penuh." Potong Yoongi seraya menunjuk botol air mineral yang tinggal setengah.

"Aaa... jadi bukan karena bermain solo?"

Pria berkulit pucat tampak melemparkan tatapan malas pada pemilik sebutan _sexy brain_ itu.

"Memangnya aku sepertimu yang suka berimajinasi di dalam studio?" Sindiran Yoongi berhasil membuat Seokjin melemparkan delikan tajam pada Namjoon.

"Mulai sekarang bersihkan studiomu sendiri, tuan Kim."

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Seokjin memang biasa membersihkan studionya tiap tiga hari sekali, inisiatif sendiri tanpa suruhan dari Namjoon sama sekali. Maka dari itu studionya selalu terlihat rapi dan bersih. Bagaimana rupa studionya nanti jika tidak ada Seokjin?

 _Hell no!_

" _A– aish_ , itu tidak benar sayang. Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya bercanda, aku tidak melakukannya _jinjja_!"

Yoongi tergelak menyaksikan drama gratis di depannya. Entah kenapa wajah Namjoon yang frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan maaf dari Seokjin selalu membuatnya tertawa. Terlihat sedikit– konyol?

 _Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan saja. Sepertinya tadi ada cemilan di dalam sini._

Diambilnya sebuah kotak karton berukuran sedang dengan label bertuliskan ' _the Hidden Paradise'_. Penasaran dengan bau manis dan gurih yang menguar dari dalamnya, ia pun membuka kotak berwarna _baby blue_ itu.

" _Churros_?"

Lontaran kalimat bernada heran itu membuat Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi yang tengah memandangi salah satu kotak pemberiannya.

"Oh, itu salah satu menu yang sedang _best seller_ di restoranku. Peminatnya jadi meningkat setelah salah satu _foodblogger_ terkenal _memposting_ _review_ nya di sosial media." Seokjin tersenyum lebar.

 _Foodblogger? Churros?_

"Apa dia bernama Park Jimin?" Tanyanya memastikan.

" _Yup_! Benar sekali! Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu? Dan sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan hal lain selain pekerjaan?" Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Tidak penting. Apa kau punya kontak atau alamat kantornya? Aku ada urusan."

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

I'm still alive readernim.

Chap ini panjang sekali semoga readernim sekalian ngga bosen hehe.  
Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaa, thankyou~

 _Then, what's next?_


	3. Apple Pie

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _3_ _:_ _Apple Pie_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Kita bertemu lagi Selasa depan. Terimakasih semuanya."

Jimin mengakhiri kelas hari itu dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya. Ia senang karena peserta kelas _dancenya_ sudah bisa menguasai koreografi yang dia ajarkan minggu kemarin.

Kemampuan anak-anak didiknya memang luar biasa.

"Jimin-ah?"

Pemilik pipi gembul itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Taemin- _hyung. Annyeonghaseyo_." Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" _Ne annyeonghaseyo._ Apa kelasmu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baru saja hehe. Ada yang bisa kubantu _hyung_?"

"Jadi begini, aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menyerahkan daftar registrasi siswa _dance_ yang baru kepada Jungkook." Taemin menyerahkan map coklat berukuran besar kepada Jimin. "Tolong _ne_ , hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Minho- _hyung_ hehe."

Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Baik baik, akan kuberikan pada Jungkook. Kau bisa menikmati kencanmu dengan tenang."

"Terimakasih Jiminie. Ah iya, jangan lupa berikan amplopnya pada Jaehyun jika Jungkook sudah memeriksanya. Aku pergi dulu _ne, annyeong_!"

Jimin balas melambaikan tangan pada Taemin.

"Aku benar-benar menunggu undangan pernikahan mereka." Ujarnya seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

Taemin merupakan salah satu tutor _dance_ yang mengajar di _JJ Academy_. Dia sudah mengajar sejak pertama kali Jungkook membuka akademi ini pada tiga tahun silam. Awalnya hanya empat orang saja yang terdaftar sebagai tutor, yaitu Jungkook, Taemin, Jongin, dan Jimin, namun karena jumlah pendaftar setiap tahunnya bertambah, Jungkook- _sebagai pemilik akademi_ -memutuskan untuk menambah tutor menjadi tujuh orang.

Jimin tentu senang dengan keputusan itu karena ia jadi lebih mudah untuk mengatur jadwal pekerjaannya yang lain, yaitu sebagai seorang _foodblogger_.

"Apa yang harus kubeli untuk kudapan sore nanti _ne_?" Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang latihan. " _Cupcake_? Kemarin sudah. _Croissant_? Tidak tidak, itu kesukaan Taehyung. Dia akan menjarah semuanya jika tahu aku membeli _croissant_."

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ itu menaiki tangga besar yang terletak di sebelah meja resepsionis dengan menggerutu.

Gedung ini terdiri atas dua lantai. Lantai satu terdiri dari lima _dance room, lounge,_ dan resepsionis, sedangkan lantai dua merupakan kawasan pribadi milik Jungkook yang terdiri atas _lounge_ dan sebuah ruangan terpisah. Orang-orang yang ingin ke ruangannya diharuskan untuk meminta konfirmasi terlebih dulu pada resepsionis atau Jungkook langsung. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang boleh naik tanpa seijin Jungkook dan Jimin termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang itu.

"Ku harap Jungkook ada di ruangannya jadi aku tidak perlu lama-lama menunggu." Gumamnya seraya berjalan melintasi _lounge_ menuju pintu kayu yang berada di seberang ruangan.

KLEK-

"Jeon, aku bawa-"

" _Ah- nngh- Kookieh_."

Jimin benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat ketika kedatangannya disambut oleh pemandangan dua manusia hormonal yang tengah sibuk _make out_ di atas meja. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya memergoki pasangan ini beradegan mesum di ruangan yang sama.

 _Dasar manusia-manusia tidak beradab_.

"Apa kalian tidak punya tempat lain yang lebih pantas untuk dipakai berbuat mesum selain di kantor?!"

Sepasang pria yang sedang memadu kasih itu kompak menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat dimana Jimin berada.

"Oh, Jimin- _hyung_? Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook Santai.

"Aku bawa daftar registrasi siswa baru titipan dari Taemin- _hyung_." Jimin mengangkat map coklat yang dipegangnya.

"Aku akan mengeceknya sebentar, kau tunggu sini oke?"

Jungkook mengecup bibir sang kekasih yang maju beberapa senti, kesal karena sesi romantisnya bersama Jungkook diganggu oleh manusia pendek bernama Park Jimin.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama _._ " Jawabnya setengah merajuk.

"Dasar berlebihan."

Pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak melirik sinis ke arah Jimin.

"Kegiatan pentingku jadi terganggu gara-gara dirimu Park." Sungut Taehyung.

"Lebih penting mengurus siswa baru daripada meladeni bayi besar manja sepertimu Kim. Setidaknya siswa-siswa baru itu bisa menjamin masa depan akademi ini." Balas Jimin tak kalah sengit.

"Apa katamu?!"

Sementara dua pria cantik itu berdebat, Jungkook memilih untuk memeriksa satu persatu biodata siswa baru yang ternyata cukup banyak. Dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk ikut campur di dalamnya. Pernah sekali ia mencoba melerai mereka berdua, tapi bukannya berhenti, malah dia sendiri yang menjadi korban.

"Kalau bukan karena permintaan Taemin- _hyung_ aku tidak akan sudi naik ke atas sini dan melihatmu beradegan tidak senonoh dengan _junior_ Jungkook yang _mini_ itu!"

"Ya, jangan asal menilai jika kau sendiri tidak pernah melihatnya!" Sahut Taehyung tidak terima.

"Oh tentu aku pernah, bahkan mungkin aku orang luar pertama yang melihatnya selain keluarga Jungkook." Jimin menyeringai.

" _What_?! Jadi kau pernah- Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook mendesah pelan. "Jimin- _hyung,_ kau boleh pulang. Biar nanti aku saja yang berikan ini pada Jaehyun."

"Jungkookie- _ku_ perhatian sekali eh. Kebetulan hari ini aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang untuk istirahat." Ujar Jimin dengan nada yang dibuat-dibuat.

"Jungkookie-ku kepalamu! Pulang sana!" Usir pria bermarga Kim geram.

Jimin tampak melangkah santai ke arah pintu, mengabaikan geraman protes yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Aku pulang dulu Jeon, urus bayi besarmu itu. Makin hari mulutnya makin mirip ibu-ibu komplek perumahan saja." Pamitnya seraya membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan minimalis itu.

Si pria kelinci tampak mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Dosa apa dirinya di masa lalu hingga tuhan mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang seperti Jimin dan Taehyung. Bisa-bisa dia terkena penuaan dini jika terus-terusan mendengarkan pertengkaran ala ibu-ibu komplek setiap hari.

"Jeon. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Iris gelap Jungkook sontak melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Penjelasan apa _hmm_?"

"Tentang perkataan Jimin yang tadi. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan kalian pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Jika aku jawab iya, kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Darah Taehyung mendadak mendidih ketika Jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada ini merupakan cerita dalam komik, kalian pasti bisa melihat kobaran api di sekujur tubuh Taehyung.

Dia seratus persen cemburu.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran." Taehyung melompat turun dari atas meja kemudian mulai merapikan baju dan celananya. "Aku mau pulang."

Jungkook kembali terkekeh. Benar dugaannya, kekasih seksinya ini sedang cemburu pada Jimin. Tak ingin membuat sang kekasih makin merajuk, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Taehyung dan merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Aku bercanda sayang. Jimin- _hyung_ dan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal di luar batas pertemanan." Ujarnya seraya mengecupi tengkuk sang kekasih.

"Jangan bohong. Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya, tidak mungkin Jimin bisa berkata seperti tadi. Sudahlah, lepaskan aku!"

Sepasang lengan kekar itu tampak semakin erat memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menahan segala pergerakan yang dibuat oleh si pria _blonde._

"Jimin- _hyung_ memang pernah melihatnya, tapi itu saat usiaku masih lima tahun. Kami sudah berteman dari kecil, kau kan juga tahu itu."

 _Sialan! Dia sudah dipermainkan oleh Jimin!_

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Taehyung basa-basi.

" _Nope. I'm only yours, baby._ "

"Baiklah aku perca- _ungh!_ " Taehyung reflek menggigit bibir begitu jemari panjang Jungkook mengusap lembut perut ratanya dari dalam kemeja.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Hoseok-ah."

"Hmm." Pria bersurai oranye hanya merespon panggilan itu dengan gumaman, terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan- _mari_ _menyantap_ _spaghetti carbonara-_ favoritnya.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini Yoongi bertingkah aneh ketika di studio?"

"Hmm."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat!"

"Hmm."

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di sudut dahi Seokjin.

PLAK!

"Uhuk!" Hoseok buru-buru meneguk _lime juice_ untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang mendadak tersumbat _spaghetti_. " _Aish_! Apa-apaan kau _hyung_?!"

"Makanya jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Dasar tidak sopan."

Hoseok berdecak kesal. Hyungnya satu ini memang terkenal cantik dan perhatian pada orang lain, tapi di balik itu semua pria bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin ini memiliki sifat _sassy_ dan juga _bossy_.

Dan Hoseok sering dibuat gemas karenanya.

"Kau kan bisa bertanya nanti setelah aku selesai makan _hyung, ck._ "

"Ya tapi aku maunya sekarang. Jadi, jawab dengan jujur dan serius. Apakah Yoongi bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Mulai Seokjin.

Pria berjuluk _senyuman matahari_ di depannya tampak berpikir. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja kegiatan _hyung_ pucatnya itu selama di kantor.

"Mmm... kurasa tidak. Dia beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Di studio, lupa makan, lupa tidur, keras kepala kalau ku suruh istirahat, ya begitu."

Seokjin menatap Hoseok dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kau yakin?"

" _Aish_ , tentu saja. Aku selalu mampir ke studionya setiap jam makan siang dan makan malam. Memang apa yang membuatmu jadi sepenasaran ini _eoh_?"

Pria yang lebih tua tampak menegakkan duduknya.

"Kemarin aku mengunjungi Yoongi dan membawakannya makanan dari cafe. Tiba-tiba saja dia menanyakan soal _foodblogger_ bernama Park Jimin yang beberapa hari lalu mereview salah satu produk makananku, lalu dia-"

"Tunggu! Park Jimin? Jimin yang manis dan seksi itu?" Serunya heboh.

" _Ya,_ pelankan suaramu. Kau mengundang perhatian pelangganku."

Hoseok berdehem seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Memang tahu darimana Yoongi- _hyung_ tentang Jimin? Mengurusi orang lain yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali bukan _style_ si kakek itu."

"Nah. Karena itulah aku bertanya padamu tentang tingkah laku Yoongi akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa aneh saja dengan perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak itu." Seokjin menyesap _fruit punch_ miliknya. "Dia bahkan sampai meminta nomor kontaknya padaku."

" _WHAT?_ KAU PUNYA NOMOR PARK JIM- HMFFT?!"

Pemilik surai merah muda segera membekap mulut Hoseok dan mengedarkan pandangan maaf pada pelanggan cafe yang kini tengah memandangi mereka berdua.

"Aku bersumpah akan melarangmu datang ke cafeku untuk selamanya jika kau tidak bisa menjaga volume suaramu Jung Hoseok." Ujarnya tajam.

Hoseok mengangguk cepat seraya mengangkat jari tangannya yang membentuk tanda _peace_.

" _Yikes_ , tanganmu bau bawang _hyung_." Cibir Hoseok seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan hidung. " _By the way_ , kenapa kau bisa memiliki nomor Park Jimin?"

" _Tch_ , sudah kubilang kan kalau dia baru saja mereview salah satu produk di cafeku. Jadi tentu saja aku punya nomornya untuk keperluan bisnis."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi berbinar di wajah Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tolong beri aku nomornya _hyung_! Aku benar-benar penggemar berat Park Jimin."

 _What the-_

"Tidak."

"Ayolah _hyung~._ " Bujuk Hoseok dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat imut.

"Tidak dan tidak."

" _Aish_ , ku moh-"

PLAK!

Kalimat-kalimat bujukan itu berubah menjadi umpatan ketika sebuah koran mendarat mulus di atas kepala Hoseok.

"Hari ini kau punya jadwal recording dengan artis solo, atau lebih tepatnya satu jam lagi. Kenapa kau tidak bersiap dan malah asik mengobrol di sini?" Ujar pria bermasker hitam yang berdiri di belakang Hoseok.

Pemilik surai oranye mencebik.

"Aku lapar _hyung_ , kalau tidak makan aku bisa mati."

" _Ck,_ cepat kembali ke kantor. Aku pusing mendengar tim produksimu yang terus mengoceh karena kau tak bisa dihubungi." Tambahnya ketus.

"Ya ya aku pergi. Seokjin- _hyung_ terimakasih makanannya. Besok-besok tambah lagi porsinya, khusus untukku." Hoseok nyengir kuda.

"Akan ku tambah kalau kau membayar dua kali lipat."

"Dasar pelit." Cibir Hoseok seraya melangkah ke pintu keluar cafe, meninggalkan Seokjin dan pria pucat yang kini menduduki kursi miliknya.

"Menyebalkan. Ah- Yoongi, ingin pesan sesuatu?"

Pria bernama lengkap Min Yoongi itu tampak diam sejenak. Memikirkan makanan apa yang pas untuk makan malam nanti.

" _Lamb skeewers_ dan _americano._ Rrr- dibawa pulang."

"Baiklah. Tapi ijinkan aku untuk mengganti minumanmu dengan yang lebih sehat."

Yoongi menggeram malas. Mulai lagi.

"Terserah, tapi jangan beri aku minuman sehat yang aneh-aneh seperti kemarin. Aku ingin muntah begitu cairan mengerikan itu masuk ke dalam mulutku."

" _Oki doki!_ Pesanan segera datang!"

Seokjin membereskan piring dan gelas bekas di atas meja kemudian beranjak ke bagian dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan Yoongi. Menyisakan pria pucat yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya di meja itu.

TING!

Seorang pria bersurai _golden brown_ tampak memasuki cafe dengan langkah ringan. Tampilan wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus menggemaskan seketika menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung cafe. Beberapa pengunjung wanita tampak berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, sedangkan pengunjung pria bertampang dominan tampak mengamati pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan yang sedikit sulit untuk diartikan.

"Selamat datang di _the Hidden Paradise,_ silahkan ingin pesan apa?" Sapa penjaga kasir _bername tag_ 'Moonbin' itu ramah.

"Tolong dua _slice apple pie_ dan satu _iced vanilla latte_ ukuran besar, dibawa pulang."

Moonbin tampak menuliskan pesanan Jimin di layar komputernya.

"Ah maaf, untuk _apple pie_ hanya tinggal satu _slice_ saja. Apa satu _slicenya_ lagi ingin diganti dengan yang lain?"

"Tak apa, itu saja." Jawab Jimin.

"Baiklah. Satu _slice apple pie_ dan satu _iced vanilla latte_ ukuran besar. Semuanya 5300 won."

Pria bertubuh pendek itu tampak merogoh kantong tasnya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang kemudian menyerahkannya pada si penjaga kasir.

"Ini kembaliannya, silahkan tunggu di sebelah sana, pesanan anda akan segera kami antarkan. Terima kasih."

Jimin tersenyum seraya melangkah ke bagian paling ujung _counter_ , tempat khusus untuk makanan dan minuman yang dibawa pulang.

"Untung saja masih sempat, sedikit lagi terlambat aku pasti kehabisan." Gumamnya senang. Bayangan menikmati kudapan sore ditemani siaran _netflix_ favoritnya mulai menari-nari di benaknya.

Betapa sore yang sempurna.

"Silahkan pesanan anda tuan." Ujar pelayan bercelemek di belakang _counter_.

"Ah _ne_ , terimakasih." Ia memberikan senyum lebar pada si pelayan kemudian mengambil dua buah kantung plastik di atas _counter_.

Dengan hati yang berseri-seri, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar cafe. Tanpa ia sadari, ada pengunjung lain dari belakangnya yang tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan ponsel menempel di telinga.

BUGH!

"Hyah!" Tubuh Jimin seketika oleng ke depan karena ditabrak cukup kuat oleh pria di belakangnya. Kantong plastik yang dipegangnya tampak terlempar ke lantai kemudian terinjak oleh pengunjung lain.

 _Tidak! Kudapan soreku!_

SRET!

Jimin merasakan tarikan pada tangannya dan dalam sekejap mata tubuhnya sudah jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan seseorang.

" _Fuck!_ Perhatikan jalanmu bodoh! Kau bisa mencelakakan orang lain jika berjalan seperti itu!" Seru pria bertopi di belakang Jimin pada pria yang baru saja menabraknya.

Pria yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya itu tampak menggumamkan maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali kemudian bergegas keluar dari cafe.

"Orang-orang jaman sekarang, _tch_! Hei, kau tak apa?" Pria itu menoleh pada sosok yang masih ada dalam rengkuhannya.

DEG!

Iris gelapnya seketika melebar ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang menjadi pusat pikirannya sejak kemarin.

 _Park Jimin?!_

"A- aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit _shock_. "Uh terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku permisi dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujarnya lagi seraya membungkuk kepada pria di depannya. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar cafe dengan langkah lesu, meninggalkan pria bertopi yang masih setia berdiri di posisinya sambil memperhatikan kepergian Jimin.

"Yoongs? Kau belum kembali?" Tegur Seokjin yang datang membawa alat-alat kebersihan di tangannya.

"Pria itu, apa yang baru saja dipesannya?"

Alis Seokjin tampak bertaut begitu mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari kawannya.

"Entahlah, hari ini Moonbin yang menjaga kasir. Memang kenapa?"

"Kotak itu, apa isinya?" Tanya Yoongi seraya menunjuk kotak berwarna _baby blue_ di lantai.

Seokjin segera memungut kotak itu dan melihat isi di dalamnya yang sudah hancur.

"Kurasa ini _apple pie_ , kena-"

"Tolong buatkan yang baru untuknya kemudian kirim ke alamat Park Jimin, kau pasti punya _business cardnya_ kan?"

Pria yang lebih tua tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya begitu mendengar permintaan Yoongi yang sangat-tidak-biasanya itu. Yoongi yang dingin dan masa bodoh mendadak berubah se-peduli ini pada orang lain?

 _Wow_.

"Aku bayar berapapun harganya, ini pegang _cardku_. Kau bisa titipkan _cardku_ pada Namjoon jika semuanya sudah selesai." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan _black card_ miliknya pada Seokjin. "Aku akan kembali sekarang, jangan lupa ganti juga minumannya."

Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya diam di tempatnya sampai Yoongi benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Jimin tampak berbaring malas di atas sofa. Harusnya sekarang dia sedang menikmati kudapan sore sambil menonton siaran _netflix_ favoritnya di tv, tapi semua rencana indahnya itu hancur karena perbuatan orang asing yang tidak bertanggung jawab di cafe tadi. _Ugh_ , kalau mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu itu rasanya Jimin ingin mengumpat saja.

Benar-benar hari yang sial. Pertama, ia harus melihat adegan tak senonoh secara _live_ di kantor Jungkook. Kedua, ia kehilangan kudapan sorenya, dan ketiga, stok buah-buahannya di kulkas tiba-tiba raib entah kemana. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dituduh sebagai pelaku perampokan buah adalah si bayi besar manja Kim Taehyung dan Jimin sudah berniat untuk membalas perbuatan tak berperikeJiminan itu nanti.

"Arrgh! Aku benci hari ini!" Teriaknya seraya menendang-nendang bantal duduk dengan kesal.

TING TONG!

"Aish! Siapa yang datang disaat suasana hatiku hancur begini."

Jimin segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Ia hanya ingin segera menemui siapapun itu tamu yang datang, kemudian tidur sampai besok pagi agar rasa kesalnya hilang.

CKLEK!

"Selamat malam, _delivery service_ dari _the Secret Paradise_. Aku mengantar pesanan untuk tuan Park Jimin." Ujar pria berwajah bule di depan pintu.

Dahi Jimin seketika berkerut bingung. _Delivery service_? Rasanya dia sama sekali tidak memesan layanan itu.

"Err- maaf, apa tidak salah alamat? Aku tidak memesan apapun dari cafe itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi alamatnya sudah benar, _Royal Apartment_ nomor 52 atas nama Park Jimin dan sudah dibayar."

"Sudah dibayar?"

Pria berwajah bule itu mengangguk seraya menyerahkan kertas pemesanan pada Jimin.

"Aneh, semua datanya benar." Gumamnya. "Apa mungkin ada yang sengaja membelikan ini untukku?"

"Bagaimana tuan?"

Jimin terkesiap. "A- ah semua datanya benar. Uh, kurasa ini memang milikku."

"Syukurlah hehe. Ini pesanan anda tuan, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih sudah memesan di cafe kami." Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag_ berukuran sedang pada Jimin kemudian membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi.

Jimin kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Siapa yang sudah mengirimkan ini padaku _ne_?"

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ tampak mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah kemudian membuka _paperbag_ itu. Aroma gurih dan manis seketika menguar keluar ketika Jimin mengeluarkan kotak yang lumayan besar dari dalam sana.

"A- apple pie?"

TING!

Perhatian Jimin beralih ke layar ponselnya yang memunculkan notifikasi DM di Instagram.

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **SwagMin  
**_ _Apa kau sudah terima makananmu?_

DEG!

"S- Suga? Kenapa dia mengirimkan pesan seperti ini padaku?" Ujarnya kaget. Ia buru-buru mengetikkan balasan dan langsung mengirimkannya.

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **SwagMin  
**_ _Apa kau sudah terima makananmu?_

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
 _Maaf, tapi apa kau yang mengirimkan sepaket apple pie dan iced vanilla latte?_

Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang menantikan balasan dari Suga alias Yoongi, bintang _rapper_ favoritnya.

TING!

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **SwagMin  
**_ _Apa kau sudah terima makananmu?_

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
 _Maaf, tapi apa kau yang mengirimkan sepaket apple pie dan iced vanilla latte?_

 _ **SwagMin**_  
 _Ya, itu aku._

Tolong jangan bangunkan Jimin jika ini merupakan sebuah mimpi.

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Updateee~_

Maaf sudah membuat readernimm menunggu lama. Ini udah update lagi yaa hehe.  
Semoga readernim semua suka dengan cerita ini ehe.

Terimakasih sudah sempetin mampir ke fict ini, kutunggu saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review.

 _See you on the next story!_


	4. Sugar Cookies

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _4_ _:_ _Sugar Cookies_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Jadi, ada urusan penting apa hingga kau berani mengganggu malam romantisku bersama Jungkook?"

Taehyung tampak melipat tangannya seraya mengamati pria bersurai _golden brown_ yang tengah sibuk menggigiti kuku di hadapannya, tanda bahwa pria itu sedang gugup.

Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu Jimin mendadak meneleponnya dengan suara panik, karena itulah dia langsung memaksa Jungkook untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen Jimin dan melewatkan _golden time_ bersama sang kekasih tercinta.

"Aku bersumpah jika teleponmu tadi tidak penting aku akan-"

"Ini- Min Yoongi."

Pria bersurai _blonde_ seketika menegakkan duduknya.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat. "Dia kembali mengirimkan DM padaku."

" _Really?!_ " Seru Taehyung tak percaya. "Woah! Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Uh jadi tadi aku pergi ke cafe untuk membeli cemilan sore. Saat aku sudah mendapatkan pesananku, ada seseorang yang menabrakku sampai aku terjatuh. Lalu-"

"Tunggu tunggu. Jangan bilang orang itu adalah Yoongi." Potong Taehyung seraya mencomot sepotong _apple pie_ di atas meja.

"Bukan, dia orang asing entah siapa." Sahut Jimin kesal. "Tolong jangan potong ceritaku sebelum aku selesai."

"Ya ya, galak sekali." Taehyung mencibir.

Jimin menyesap _iced vanilla lattenya_ terlebih dulu sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat aku ditabrak, semua belanjaanku terlempar ke lantai, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku hingga aku tidak ikut jatuh. Aku-"

"Apakah itu Yoongi?" Celetuk pria bersurai _blonde_.

"Bukan."

" _Aish!_ Lalu dimana Yoonginya _eoh_? Kau ceritakan langsung ke inti saja, tidak usah berputar-putar seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memotong ceritaku! Kalau kau tidak bisa sabar, ya sudah aku tidak jadi cerita!" Sahut Jimin emosi.

Seandainya Taehyung bukan teman kepercayaannya, dia pastu sudah memplester mulut pria itu agar tidak banyak komentar. Lama-lama ia bisa terkena darah tinggi jika terus berurusan dengan pria keras kepala macam Taehyung.

"Jangan coba-coba Park, aku sudah merelakan _golden timeku_ dengan Jungkook untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu. Jika kau membuat perjuanganku sia-sia, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Ancam Taehyung.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu diam dan dengarkan semuanya. Jika kau memotong lagi, kau boleh angkat kaki dari apartemenku."

Taehyung menggeram kesal. Bukannya tadi si pendek itu yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat datang ke apartemen, kenapa sekarang malah dia yang diusir?

" _Fine_. Lanjutkan."

"Jadi, aku tidak tahu siapa pria yang sudah menolongku. Aku langsung mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat wajahnya." Jimin kembali menyesap minumannya. "Kemudian satu jam setelah aku sampai di apartemen, tiba-tiba ada kiriman dari cafe _the Hidden Paradise_ tempat aku membeli cemilan tadi. Aku sempat meyakinkan petugas _delivery_ jika aku sama sekali tidak memesan apapun dari cafe itu, tapi karena alamat pengirimannya benar dan tertera namaku disitu, akhirnya ku menerima kirimannya."

"Apa _apple pie_ ini kirimannya?" Ujar Taehyung seraya mencomot satu _slice apple pie_ yang tinggal sedikit.

"Benar, _apple pie_ satu loyang penuh dan _iced vanilla latte_. Persis seperti yang kupesan tadi di cafe, bedanya hanya jumlah makanannya saja yang tidak sama, aku hanya membeli satu _slice_ tadi."

"Um- kurasa itu salah satu servis dari cafe, mengganti pesanan pelanggan yang rusak di area cafe. Menurutku bukan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Awalnya aku sempat berpikir begitu, tapi beberapa saat setelah kiriman itu sampai, Yoongi mengirimkan DM padaku." Jimin menghela napas pelan. "Dan dia bilang jika dia yang mengirimkan kiriman itu."

" _Uhuk_!"

Kalimat terakhir dari Jimin membuat kunyahan _apple pie_ di mulutnya gagal masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Buru-buru diraihnya minuman milik Jimin dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan park?"

Jimin menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Taehyung.

"Kau boleh baca DMnya."

Taehyung menyambar benda persegi berwarna hitam itu, kemudian membaca pesan mereka satu persatu. Pemilik surai _blonde_ dibuat melongo oleh pesan-pesan di _chatroom_ milik Jimin.

" _Daebak_..." Gumam Taehyung.

"Rasanya jantungku mau meledak saat notifikasi itu muncul tiba-tiba di layar ponselku Tae! Ya tuhan! Lagipula aku bingung, darimana dia tahu jika aku tadi membeli _apple pie_ dan _iced vanilla latte_ di cafe itu? Terlebih lagi, kenapa dia bisa tahu alamatku?"

Taehyung tampak diam seraya menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Pria itu seketika menjentikkan jarinya saat kilasan cerita Jimin melintas di kepala pintarnya.

"Pria itu."

Alis Jimin terangkat. "Pria?"

"Yup! Pria yang menolongmu saat kau ditabrak tadi." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau seperti yakin sekali kalau itu Yoongi, tahu darimana?"

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, apa saat kau masuk cafe tadi kau melihat Yoongi ada di sekitar cafe?"

Jimin tampak mengingat-ingat sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Oke. Selanjutnya, apa kau melihat wajah orang yang menabrakmu tadi?"

"Umm- ya aku lihat, tapi dia bukan Yoongi."

"Dan satu-satunya orang yang tersisa adalah?"

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Pria bertopi yang menarikku."

" _That's it!_ "

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak ingin percaya dengan analisa amatir yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir semua perkataan Taehyung masuk akal juga. Kalau seandainya tebakan Taehyung ini benar, berarti ia sudah melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria yang diidolakannya sejak lama.

BLUSH!

" _Ya ya_ Park Jimin! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu memerah begitu?" Tegur Taehyung.

" _A- aish._ L- lalu bagaimana dengan alamat apartemenku?"

Jimin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang menempel di kedua pipinya.

"Mudah saja. Baru-baru ini kau mereview produk dari cafe _the Hidden Paradise_ kan? Tentunya kau memberikan kartu namamu pada pemilik cafe, otomatis cafe itu punya alamatmu. Yoongi tinggal bilang ke bagian _delivery_ agar pesanan itu di antar ke alamat Park Jimin dan _voila_! Paketnya sampai ke apartemenmu." Jelas pria bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Tidak mungkin pihak cafe memberikan alamatku secara cuma-cuma pada orang lain." Timpal Jimin.

"Yoongi itu orang penting Chim. Dia tinggal bertanya pada pihak cafe apakah mereka punya alamatmu atau tidak, kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk mengirimkan pesanan itu padamu. _Easy_."

Pemilik marga Park mendesah pelan. Semua yang diucapkan Taehyung memang ada benarnya. Orang dengan posisi sepenting Yoongi punya sejuta kemungkinan untuk mendapat perlakuan khusus dimana saja. Meskipun begitu, masih ada satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan untuknya. Darimana Yoongi tahu jika dirinya pernah mereview produk di cafe itu? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Yoongi merupakan salah satu pengikut acaranya di _youtube_?

 _Ah tidak tidak. Tidak mungkin._

"Chim? _Aish,_ kau melamun lagi."

Jimin sontak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Uh- aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana harus membalas kebaikan Yoongi."Ujarnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana jika kau membuatkannya kue?"

 _Whut?!_

" _Ya,_ kau mau main-main denganku?" Sahut Jimin kesal.

Membuat kue? Yang benar saja! Hal yang bisa dilakukannya di dapur hanyalah membuat minuman dan makanan yang termasuk dalam kategori mudah, seperti kopi dan omelet. Jangankan membuat kue, memasak nasi goreng sederhana saja dia tidak bisa.

"Aku seratus persen serius." Taehyung mengangkat jari-jarinya yang membentuk tanda _peace._

" _Ck_! Aku tidak bisa membuat kue bodoh! Apa kau ingin Yoongi mati kejang-kejang karena memakan kue buatanku?"

"Oh ayolah Chim berkembanglah sedikit." Jawab Taehyung santai. "Kau punya Kyungsoo- _hyung_ dan Taeyong yang bisa dimintai tolong. Mereka pasti mau membantumu."

 _Ah benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?_

"Hubungi salah satu dari mereka untuk datang kemari besok. Mintalah jenis kue yang mudah dibuat dan pastikan kau lebih banyak ikut andil dalam proses pembuatannya. Judul rencana ini adalah 'kue dari Jimin untuk Yoongi' bukan 'kue dari Taeyong dan Kyungsoo untuk Yoongi'."

Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, akan kuhubungi mereka nanti. Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kau memberikan saran yang masuk akal seperti itu?"

"Saranku itu selalu bagus _eoh_ dan tentunya tidak gratis." Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

"Ya ya, besok kutraktir makan siang di cafe favoritmu."

"Yahuuu!"

Taehyung bersorak girang seraya melemparkan dua tangannya di udara, sementara Jimin sibuk mendoakan nasib dompetnya yang malang.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Jika biasanya orang-orang menghabiskan waktu hari Minggunya yang cerah dengan melakukan aktivitas di luar bersama orang terdekat, hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi seorang Min Yoongi.

Baginya hari Minggu sama dengan hari-hari lainnya, melelahkan dan penuh tekanan. Hampir setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam studio untuk bekerja. Meskipun sesekali dia pergi keluar untuk meeting dan acara-acara lainnya, sebagian besar waktunya tetap habis di dalam studio. Namun berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya, hari ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan.

Ya, setengah hari waktunya di studio dia habiskan untuk menonton video di Youtube.

Video dari _channel_ bernama _ssugar95_ yang merupakan _channel_ Youtube milik Park Jimin.

Kurang lebih sekitar dua jam yang lalu _channel_ milik Jimin itu mengadakan siaran _live_ dan berakhir satu jam kemudian. Darimana Yoongi tahu? Tentu saja dari notifikasi Youtube yang dia terima di ponselnya. Bukannya kembali bekerja setelah acara _live_ itu berakhir, ia malah menonton video-video lain di _channel_ milik Jimin yang hampir semuanya membahas tentang makanan.

Sungguh bukan gaya Yoongi sekali.

KRUUK-

" _Ugh_!"

Yoongi mengusap-usap perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Iris gelapnya tampak melirik jam yang tertera di layar komputer.

"Jam satu siang? _Aish_ , sudah berapa lama aku menonton video-video ini."

Pemilik kulit pucat itu tampak mengusak kasar rambutnya begitu sadar bahwa dia sudah membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk menonton koleksi video milik Jimin di Youtube. Tapi apa mau dikata, keinginan untuk melihat wajah sang _foodblogger_ terlalu sulit untuk ditahan dan membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Sebaiknya aku pesan _takeout_ saja seka-"

CKLEK!

" _Hyung_ ada kiriman untukmu!"

Yoongi buru-buru menutup aplikasi _browser_ di komputernya dan membuka pekerjaannya yang sama sekali belum selesai.

" _Ah_ , maaf mengganggu. Kukira kau sedang istirahat makan siang hehe." Ujar pria bersurai cokelat yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya di celah pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah Joon."

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Namjoon itu segera masuk ke dalam studio setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang empunya. Setelah memastikan pintu studio tertutup rapat, ia melangkah ke arah sofa hitam di sudut ruangan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana.

"Macet lagi?"

"Begitulah." Sahut Yoongi singkat. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Ah, aku mengantarkan kiriman untukmu. Sepertinya hadiah dari fans."

Namjoon meletakkan sebuah _cookie jar_ transparan berukuran sedang yang berisi _cookies_ beraneka bentuk dan warna di dalamnya.

"Padahal aku sudah pernah bilang pada mereka untuk tidak mengirimkan hadiah kecuali di hari ulang tahunku." Komentar Yoongi.

Yoongi memang sempat memberi tahu fansnya untuk tidak mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah kecuali di hari ulang tahunnya. Alasannya karena ia tidak mau fansnya sampai menghabiskan uang yang mereka punya hanya untuk dirinya. Menurutnya masih banyak hal lain yang harus diutamakan dibanding membelikan sebuah hadiah untuknya.

"Namanya juga fans, mereka pasti ingin menyenangkan idolanya _hyung_." Namjoon tertawa kecil.

Pria bersurai hitam tampak menghembuskan napas pelan dengan mata yang masih fokus ke layar komputer.

"Kau buka saja."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Namjoon segera membuka plastik transparan pembungkus _cookie jar_ itu kemudian mengangkat tutupnya. Bau manis seketika menguar dari dalam _cookie jar_ dan memenuhi ruangan.

"Ah aku tahu kue ini, Jin sering membuatnya di rumah." Ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah _cookies_ berbentuk potongan semangka. "Kalau tidak salah namanya _sugar cookies_."

"Ambil saja, aku tidak suka makanan manis." Sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon menggigit _cookies_ berbentuk potongan semangka itu kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan, membiarkan rasa manis dari gula yang melapisi bagian atas kue menguasai indera perasanya.

"Hmm lumayan juga. Kau benar-benar tidak mau coba?"

"Tidak Joon, aku tidak mau terkena diabetes dini karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan manis."

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak memaksa." Ujar yang lebih muda seraya meraih kartu ucapan yang diikat menggunakan pita kecil di tutup toples. Ia kemudian membaca tulisan di kartu kecil itu sedikit keras agar Yoongi bisa ikut mendengar.

" _Terimakasih atas bantuannya kemarin. Maaf aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih, tertanda Park Jimin_."

Kepala Yoongi sontak menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang sibuk mengunyah _cookies_ keduanya sambil mengamati kartu ucapan di tangan kiri.

 _Park Jimin? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Ulangi."

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Huh?"

"Ulangi nama pengirimnya."

"Ah, pengirimnya Park Jimin." Ulang Namjoon yang kembali fokus pada kartu ucapan di tangannya.

SRET!

"Yak! _Hyung_!"

Tubuh Namjoon tersentak kaget ketika Yoongi mendadak mengambil _cookie jar_ di atas meja bersama dengan kartu ucapan di tangan kirinya. Sungguh, kalau saja Namjoon punya riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin dia sudah tamat sekarang saking kagetnya.

"Kue ini tidak jadi kuberikan padamu."

" _What?_ Tapi tadi kau bilang-"

"Aku mendadak suka makanan manis." Potong Yoongi cepat. "Kembalilah ke studio dan terimakasih karena sudah mengantarkan benda ini padaku."

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ingin rasanya bertanya lebih lanjut tentang perubahan sikapnya yang begitu tiba-tiba, tapi ia takut nyawanya terancam jika terlalu banyak bertanya.

Karena sungguh, Yoongi yang marah itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Baiklah, aku kembali."

Pria berlesung pipi tampak bangkit dari duduknya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu studio.

"Jangan lupa kau ada _meeting_ dengan produser-produser agensi jam tiga sore."

Yoongi hanya merespon ucapan itu dengan gumaman.

Tepat setelah ia mendengar pintu studionya ditutup, Yoongi segera membuka tayangan ulang _live_ terbaru milik Jimin di Youtube.

" _Oh my god._ "

Yoongi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya begitu melihat tayangan berjudul _My First Time Baking Cookies (ft Taeyongie)_ di layar komputernya.

"Jadi hasil dari _live_ ini dikirim kemari? Dia belajar membuat kue untukku?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

" _What?_ "

Seokjin seketika menghentikan kegiatan- _mari membersihkan studio Namjoon_ -dan melemparkan tatapan herannya pada sang kekasih.

"Yoongi mau menerima makanan manis? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Pria yang lebih muda menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas _rolling chair_ yang berada di sebelah Seokjin.

" _Yup._ Pada awalnya dia menyuruhku untuk membawa hadiah berupa _sugar cookies_ itu, tapi setelah dia tahu nama pengirimnya, dia langsung saja berubah pikiran."

"Memang siapa nama pengirimnya?"

Namjoon merengkuh pinggang sang kekasih kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di perut ratanya. Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Seokjin.

" _Aish_ Kim Namjoon. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hnng."

Pemilik surai cokelat itu hanya menggumam malas sambil mengusakkan wajahnya ke sweater _navy_ milik Seokjin.

"Jawab atau aku pergi sekarang."

" _Ck,_ tidak boleh." Ujarnya seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Makanya jawab. Siapa pengirim hadiah itu?"

Seokjin mengusak lembut surai kecoklatan Namjoon yang saat ini tengah berada dalam mode manja.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah namanya Park Jimin."

Elusan pada rambut Namjoon seketika terhenti, membuat sang empunya mengerang karena kehilangan rasa nyaman pada kepalanya.

"Lagi-lagi nama Park Jimin."

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Hum? Memangnya ada apa dengan Park Jimin itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi sering membawa-bawa nama Jimin. Contohnya seperti kemarin di cafe, tiba-tiba saja dia memintaku untuk membuatkan seloyang penuh _apple pie_ dan _iced vanilla latte_ kemudian menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya ke alamat Jimin. Bukannya itu aneh?"

"Sungguh? Yoongi- _hyung_ melakukan itu?"

Seokjin mengangguki ucapan bernada kaget yang dilontarkan Namjoon.

"Apa kau yakin saat itu kau tidak sedang halusinasi atau semacamnya?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Aku seratus persen sadar _aish_. Saat itu aku sedang membersihkan lantai cafe, bagaimana mungkin aku berhalusinasi." Sahut Seokjin kesal.

Namjoon masih menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Oh ayolah, kita sedang membicarakan Min Yoongi yang bahkan kelewat malas untuk beramah tamah dengan orang lain. Tersenyum pada rekan sekantornya saja dia jarang-jarang, apalagi dengan orang lain yang tidak dia kenal.

Namjoon sebagai orang terdekat Yoongi dan _Co-CEO_ perusahaan ini sama sekali tidak pernah melihat dokumen kerjasama ataupun interaksi antara Yoongi dan pihak Park Jimin.

Dan sekarang dia memperlakukan seseorang bernama Park Jimin seistimewa itu?

 _Wow man._

Apa dunia sudah akan berakhir?

"-joon? _Ck!_ Kim Namjoon!"

Tubuh Namjoon tersentak pelan, pandangannya kembali fokus ke wajah sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah dipenuhi ekspresi kesal.

"Aku cerita karena ingin mendengar pendapatmu, bukan untuk melihatmu melamun."

"Hehe aku hanya sedang berpikir barusan. Ceritamu itu benar-benar membuatku _shock_." Namjoon nyengir kuda. "Tapi aku setuju denganmu Jinseok. Yoongi- _hyung_ benar-benar aneh."

"Aku sudah curiga sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sepertinya aku harus menginterogasinya sekarang."

Seokjin melepaskan rengkuhan Namjoon pada pinggangnya, menyebabkan erangan protes dari yang lebih muda.

" _Aish,_ mau kemana _eoh_?"

"Ke studio Yoongi. Aku harus memastikan keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja." Sahut Seokjin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Tak ingin Seokjin-nya pergi, Namjoon segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusul Seokjin yang sudah mencapai pintu.

"Aku akan kem- Hyah!"

Seokjin memekik ketika tubuhnya mendadak dibalik dan dibenturkan lumayan keras ke pintu kaca. Sepasang lengan kokoh tampak berada sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak banyak.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana."

Darah Seokjin berdesir ketika mendengar suara rendah Namjoon yang penuh dominasi.

"Aku hanya pergi ke studio Yoongi sebentar _eoh_. Nanti saja jadi anak manjanya, jangan sekarang." Sahut Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangkat dagu Seokjin dengan jemari panjangnya, mensejajarkan tatapan mereka berdua.

"Apa saat ini aku tampak seperti anak manja?"

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tatapan tajam serta suara rendah yang seksi itu selalu bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan kokoh miliknya.

Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah tampan Namjoon ketika Seokjin tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Perlahan pria bersurai cokelat itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Seokjin dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat otak Seokjin seketika tertutup oleh kabut.

" _Stay there and I'll take you to the cloud nine._ "

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

TING!

Perhatian Jimin seketika teralih dari _Mac n Cheese_ miliknya ke layar ponsel yang memunculkan satu nofikasi baru.

"Matikan saja suara notifikasinya. Berisik tahu." Komentar Taehyung seraya menyantap _rib tacos_ favoritnya.

"Memangnya siapa tadi yang menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat berangkat sampai aku tidak sempat mematikan nada dering ponselku?"

Taehyung mengabaikan ujaran bernada protes dari Jimin dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Jimin seraya membuka kunci layar ponselnya.

Iris gelapnya tampak menyusuri puluhan notifikasi dari berbagai macam media sosial. Tubuhnya seketika mematung saat matanya mendapati satu nama yang familiar di daftar notifikasi paling atas.

 _Y- Yoongi?_

Dibukanya notifikasi itu dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

 _Tenang Jimin tenang._

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **SwagMin**_  
 _Terima kasih untuk hadiah yang kau kirimkan, aku menyukainya :)_  
 _Apa besok kau ada waktu? Kebetulan aku ada jam kosong saat makan siang.  
Jika sempat mampirlah ke cafe Black Bean sebelah kantorku, kita mengobrol di sana._

"Tae."

"Hmm?"

"Cubit aku sekarang juga."

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Updateee~_

Chapter ini panjang banget, semoga readernimm semua suka dan ga bosen yaa.  
Btw aku ada rencana bikin _sequel_ ff KookV yang judulnya _Thursday Night_ , baru rencana sih, tapi semoga bisa bener-bener terealisasikan ehehe.

Terimakasih buat yang udah nyempetin mampir, ngefollow, dan ngefavorite ff ini, kutunggu saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review yaa.

 _See you on the next story!_


	5. Marshmallow Pops

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _5_ _:_ _Marshmallow Pops_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Oh my god_! Apa yang harus kupakai?!"

Jimin melemparkan baju terakhir yang ada dalam lemarinya. Menyusul baju-baju lain yang sudah menumpuk menjadi gunung di tengah-tengah ranjang.

Kondisi kamar Jimin saat ini benar-benar kacau. Baju, celana, sepatu, kaus kaki, semuanya tergeletak tak beraturan di berbagai sisi kamar. Benar-benar bukan tipikal Jimin yang rapi dan cinta kebersihan.

"Satu jam lagi dan aku belum melakukan apapun." Pemilik surai _golden brown_ mengerang frustasi.

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Yoongi kemarin siang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus seharian. Segala pikirannya mengarah pada pertemuan mereka hari ini. Sampai-sampai untuk memikirkan _caption_ untuk promosi produk di Instagram saja dia tidak bisa.

CKLEK!

"Chim aku mauㅡ _hyah_!"

GUBRAK!

Kepala Jimin sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Taehyung sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah menghadap lantai.

"Astaga! Taehyung!" Jimin buru-buru menghampiri Taehyung dan membantu sahabatnya itu bangun. "Kau tak apa?"

Taehyung mengerang seraya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terbentur cukup keras dengan lantai. Matanya melirik tajam pada tumpukan sepatu di depan pintu yang baru saja membuat dirinya celaka.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa sepatu-sepatu sialan itu bisa ada di sana?"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin yang tengah menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Alis Taehyung tampak terangkat heran, iris gelapnya kembali mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat seperti baru saja diterjang badai.

"Ya tuhan Park Jimin! Apa yang terjadi dengan kamarmu?!" Teriaknya histeris. "Apa ada orang tak dikenal masuk ke apartemenmu? Rampok? _Aish_! Sebaiknya aku hubungi Jungkook agar dia bisa segera mengurus laporan ke polisi."

Sang pemilik rumah buru-buru menghentikan tangan Taehyung yang sudah siap menekan tombol _dial_ pada ponselnya.

"Tidak ada perampok Tae, tenang dulu."

"Lalu kenapa kamarmu berantakan begini?"

"AkubingungmemilihpakaianuntukbertemudenganYoongi." Ujarnya dalam sekali tarikan napas, membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata Jimin.

"Hah?"

Jimin menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan pakaian yang bagus untuk kupakai bertemu dengan Yoongi."

Taehyung menepuk dahinya pelan.

" _Seriously_? Hanya karena pertemuan yang bahkan bukan sebuah kencan itu?"

"Pertemuan ini penting bagiku _eoh_!" Ujar Jimin kesal.

"Ya ya aku tahu, tapi ayolah! Kau bahkan punya berpasang-pasang pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakai pergi _hang out_ Chim. Apa yang membuatmu bingung?" Taehyung berjalan mendekati tumpukan pakaian di atas ranjang kemudian mulai memilih beberapa setelan yang dianggapnya cocok.

"Aku takut Yoongi tidak nyaman dengan gayaku." Cicitnya.

"Omong kosong. Coba ini."

Taehyung melemparkan kaos lengan panjang bermotif garis-garis hitam putih dan celana _jeans_ pendek pada Jimin.

"Ini?" Jimin menatap ragu pada pakaian di dekapannya. "Kau yakin?"

"Uhum. Pakai itu. Aku akan carikan sepatunya."

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ menggumamkan kata 'oke' kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya disana. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berdebat dengan Taehyung. Daripada ia terlambat di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yoongi, lebih baik ia menurut saja. Toh Taehyung tak akan setega itu padanya.

"Ini sepatumu. Jangan lupa pakai kaos kakinya."

Taehyung meletakkan sepatu _Lanvin_ berwarna hijau dan sepasang kaos kaki putih panjang di dekat kaki Jimin kemudian mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang sibuk memakai kaos kaki yang barusan ia berikan.

"Jika sudah selesai, berdirilah di depan lemari. Aku akan mengecek penampilanmu dulu sebelum kau pergi."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bersikap seperti ibu-ibu begitu?" Komentar Jimin seraya mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti anak remaja yang akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kali?"

Ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat Jimin melepaskan gerutuan sambil memposisikan diri di depan lemari sesuai dengan permintaan Taehyung tadi.

"Bagaimana?"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak memperhatikan Jimin dari atas ke bawah dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagu.

" _Purrfect_!" Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kotaknya seraya mengacungkan jempol pada Jimin. "Kau terlihat menggemaskan dan siap untuk disantap."

Jimin memutar matanya malas. Kalau saja sahabatnya ini tidak baru saja menolongnya, sudah pasti dia akan membekap mulut bocornya itu dengan kaos kaki.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat. Terimakasih sudah menolongku Tae."

"Kau tahu kan kalau semua ini tidak gratis." Taehyung menyeringai.

" _Ck_ , baik baik! Cepat katakan kau mau apa, aku hampir terlambat."

"Sekotak _Marshmallow Pops_ rasa cokelat dan _Croissant_."

"Akan kubelikan. Aku berangkat sekarang, sampai jumpa!" Jimin menyambar tasnya kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar payah." Gumam Taehyung seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"TAE! TOLONG BERESKAN KAMARKU YA! NANTI AKAN KUTAMBAH IMBALANMU! TERIMA KASIH!"

BRAK!

Taehyung terdiam setelah mendengar teriakan Jimin dan suara pintu depan yang ditutup kasar.

1

2

3

"PARK JIMIN!"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Senang karena kau mau kembali bekerja sama dengan _Team Wang_ Yoongi- _hyung_."

Sepasang pria dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda tampak keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Pria lebih tinggi berjalan di depan diikuti oleh pria yang lebih pendek di belakangnya.

"Hasil penjualan dengan koloborasi artismu kemarin cukup memuaskan. Lagipula aku cocok dengan kerja orang-orangmu Jackson-ah."

Pria bernama Jackson menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Ah apa setelah ini kau kosong? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di cafe Seokjin- _hyung_? Kebetulan hari ini Mark ikut denganku, kita bisa sekalian reuni di sana."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Dia dan Jackson memang teman satu sekolah dulu, bersama dengan Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Seokjin. Hanya saja dia dan Seokjin berada satu tingkat di atas Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jackson karena memang usia mereka yang lebih tua setahun.

Saat ini Jackson sudah menjabat sebagai pemilik sekaligus CEO dari agensi musik bernama _Team Wang_. Jackson juga peminat musik sama dengan dirinya, karena itulah mereka bisa dekat saat sekolah dulu meskipun umur Yoongi lebih tua.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, tapi sayangnya aku sudah ada janji lain. Mungkin lain kali."

"Ah sayang sekali. Apa ada pertemuan dengan klien lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Ada janji dengan temanku."

Alis Jackson seketika terangkat ketika yang lebih tua menyebutkan kata 'teman'.

"Namjoon dan Hoseok maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Orang lain."

Jackson terlihat mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Tumben sekali _hyungnya_ ini mau bertemu secara personal dengan orang yang bukan teman dekat atau kliennya. Orang ini pasti bukan orang sembarangan alias punya posisi khusus di mata Yoongi.

 _Ah! Apa mungkin_ ㅡ

"Aaa... aku paham sekarang."

Yoongi melemparkan tatapan heran pada Jackson.

"Paham apa?"

Jackson menyeringai.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan pacarmu kan _hyung_?"

BLUSH!

"Woa woa woa! Wajahmu memerah!" Pria yang lebih muda tergelak seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Sedikit kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggumamkan umpatan. Kesal karena tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang tidak ia inginkan. Belum pernah ia _blushing_ seperti ini di depan orang lain seumur hidupnya.

Benar-benar memalukan.

"Jadi benar kau akan bertemu dengan pacarmu? Ya tuhan _hyung_ , kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku jika sudah punya pacar. Omong-omong siapa dia? Dari kalangan artis juga?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tidak ada yang namanya pacar. Pergilah, aku sudah terlambat. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sampaikan salamku pada Mark."

Yoongi segera beranjak memasuki ruangannya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam, meninggalkan Jackson yang masih kegirangan di depan pintu. Untung saja lantai lima tempatnya saat ini adalah lantai pribadi milik Yoongi, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir ada orang lain yang memberikan pandangan aneh kepadanya.

Sementara di dalam ruangan, sang CEO tampak melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa hitam seraya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan dari bibirnya.

Setelah ini gosip tentang dirinya pasti akan menyebar ke semua teman dekatnya. Ia seratus persen yakin jika Jackson akan menceritakan semuanya pada Mark, kemudian Mark akan menceritakannya pada Seokjin, lalu berlanjut pada Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Dan setelah mereka menerima gosip itu, mereka pasti akan menghujani Yoongi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, terutama Seokjin. Meskipun nanti Yoongi menjelaskan sedemikian rupa pada pria yang menyebut dirinya _mom of the group_ itu jika dirinya sedang tidak menjalani hubungan romantis apapun, Seokjin pasti tidak akan percaya dan akan terus mencecarinya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Harusnya aku pakai alasan lain saja tadi. _Stupid_ Yoongi _._ " Gerutunya.

TING!

Yoongi tampak meraih ponselnya dengan ogah-ogahan lalu membuka kunci layarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya begitu melihat notifikasi teratas di ponselnya.

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **SugarBoy  
**_ Aku sudah sampai

 _ **SwagMin**_  
On my way

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
Okay :)

Yoongi buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke _walk in closet_ miliknya yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia perlu mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih santai. Dia mengambil asal celana _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam dan sebuah kaos lengan pendek bermotif garis hitam putih.

" _Aish_! Kaulah yang harusnya datang duluan Min Yoongi payah, bukan dia." Gerutunya seraya memakai celananya dengan terburu-buru.

 _Well_ , seorang pangeran tidak seharusnya membuat tuan puterinya menunggu bukan?

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Jimin tampak mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan gugup. Sesekali iris gelapnya melirik ke arah dinding kaca cafe, sekedar mengecek sosok idolanya yang sedang ia tunggu.

" _Huff_ _ㅡ_ tenanglah Chim." Tangannya tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kirinya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

 _Mungkin sedikit gula bisa membantu menenangkan jantungku._

Ia segera merogoh tas _guccinya_ untuk mengambil sebungkus _Marshmallow Pops_.

Sebelum kemari tadi, ia sempat mampir ke toko kue untuk membeli pesanan Taehyung dan beberapa jenis kudapan lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena toko kue langganannya itu hanya buka sampai siang, jadilah ia membeli titipan Taehyung dulu.

"Hummㅡ"

Jimin melepaskan gumaman puas ketika rasa manis dari cokelat memenuhi indera perasanya. Ia sedikit menjilat butiran _sprinkle_ di ujung makanan yang berbentuk seperti lolipop itu.

"Park Jimin?"

Kepala Jimin sontak mendongak. Tubuhnya seketika mematung ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata tajam milik pria bersurai hitam yang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

 _M_ ㅡ _Min Yoongi?!_

Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Jimin terkesiap. Ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengangguk pelan. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malu sekaligus gugup yang dirasakannya.

 _Tenanglah Chim. Jangan kacaukan kesempatan langka ini dengan rasa gugupmu yang berlebihan itu._

"Maaf jika sedikit terlambat. Aku baru saja selesai _meeting_ dengan klien." Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

" _Umg_ _ㅡ_ _twdak aphwa_ " Ucap Jimin tak jelas.

Alis Yoongi terangkat begitu mendengar jawaban Jimin yang sama sekali tidak jelas itu. Iris gelapnya tak lepas memandangi pria bersurai _golden brown_ yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak berani melihat Yoongi.

"Jimin- _ssi_?"

Jimin reflek mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Perhatian Yoongi seketika terpaku pada stik lolipop yang keluar dari bibir Jimin.

 _Pantas saja suaranya tidak jelas, ternyata dia sedang makan lolipop._

"Tidak baik bicara pada orang lain dengan mulut penuh Jimin- _ssi_." Komentarnya seraya menarik pelan stik lolipop itu dari mulut Jimin.

 _Holly shit_ ㅡ

Yoongi sontak mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat makanan yang rupanya bukan sebuah lolipop, melainkan benda berbentuk silinder panjang lunak yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah _marshmallow._ Pria yang berprofesi sebagai produser itu tampak meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Bagaimana tidak, di depannya tersuguh pemandangan bibir _kissable_ yang sedikit terbuka, tatapan bingung khas anak kecil, marshmallow laknat yang tampak mengkilat karena saliva Jimin. _Oh,_ betapa ia menginginkan bibir ituㅡ

"Uhㅡ Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang terkesiap.

" _Huh_?"

"Iㅡ itu _marshmallownya_." Ujar Jimin malu-malu.

"Ah maaf, tadi itu reflek." Yoongi segera memberikan _marshmallow pops_ itu kepada sang empunya. "Rrrㅡ aku pesan minum dulu."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sampai Yoongi benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hahhh ya tuhan jantungku!" Pekiknya tertahan. Tangannya tampak mengepal dan menepuk-nepuk dada sebelah kiri yang tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi.

Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun dia mengidolakan Yoongi, dia bisa bertemu langsung dengannya secara personal. Bayangkan, hanya berdua saja tanpa ada fans lain ataupun staff yang mendampingi. Betapa hati Jimin rasanya ingin meledak begitu Yoongi menyapanya tadi, ditambah lagi adegan _marshmallow_ barusan.

Sungguh rasanya Jimin ingin pingsan di tempat.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika sering-sering begini."

"Siapa yang gila?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang ternyata sudah berada di samping mejanya. Ia buru-buru kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul di pipinya, namun sayang Yoongi sudah terlebih dulu melihat wajah Jimin dan ia tersenyum kecil karenanya.

 _Cute._

"Bㅡ bukan siapa-siapa." Sahut Jimin.

Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa gemas pada sesuatu selain Holly, anjingnya. Ia benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh surai _golden brown_ milik Jimin yang tampak _fluffy_ serta sepasang pipi gembul itu.

Sepertinya kehadiran Jimin benar-benar akan merubah pola hidupnya setelah ini.

"Hari ini cukup panas ya. Aku jadi menyesal memakai jaket ini tadi." Ujar Yoongi basa-basi. Ia tampak melepas jaket hitamnya yang memang membuat tubuhnya kepanasan sejak tadi.

"Umㅡ ya begitulah." Jimin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ramalan cuacaㅡ oh!"

Yoongi melemparkan tatapan bingungnya pada Jimin yang tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajah manisnya.

"Apa?"

"Baju kita sama." Ujar Jimin masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Yang lebih tua seketika menunduk dan memperhatikan kaos miliknya yang ternyata memang memiliki motif yang sama dengan kaos yang Jimin pakai. Bedanya hanya pada panjang lengan dan ukurannya saja.

"Ah apa kau tidak nyaman? Kalau memang iya, aku akan pakai kembali jaketku."

"Bukan bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Sahut Jimin cepat.

Yoongi tampak menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Hㅡ hanya saja, kau dan aku terlihat seperti pㅡ pasangan." Lanjutnya pelan.

Sudut bibir Yoongi seketika terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

"Lalu? Apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu?"

"Hㅡ huh?"

Belum sempat Yoongi melanjutkan serangan godaannya, seorang pria berkemeja hitam datang menghampiri meja dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

" _Blue velvet_ untuk meja enamㅡ wow wow wow siapa pria manis yang kau bawa ini tuan Min?" Ujar pria tinggi itu seraya meletakkan piring kecil berisi kue ke atas meja. "Aku sempat heran saat kau pesan makanan manis tadi, ternyata ini untuk pacarmu ya?"

"Jangan memulai gosip yang tidak jelas _hyung_. Dia temanku." Jawab Yoongi malas. Ken alias _Lee Jaehwan_ ini hampir sama dengan Seokjin, blak-blakan dan suka asal bicara di depan orang.

"Teman tidak akan makan berdua dengan baju yang sama. Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu?" Ken melemparkan seringainya kepada Yoongi kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sudah kembali memerah di kursinya. "Aku harus kembali ke dapur, pelanggan sedang banyak. Kau lanjutkan saja kencanmu."

Yoongi melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Ken yang sudah melenggang pergi dari mejanya. Setelah memastikan pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Yoongi kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Jimin.

"Maaf soal Ken- _hyung_ , dia memang suka bicara sembarangan."

"Um, tak apa."

Pria yang lebih tua tampak meneguk _Americanonya_ pelan.

"Omong-omong terima kasih untuk kue yang kau kirim kemarin. Rasanya enak dan tidak terlalu manis."

Wajah Jimin seketika terangkat dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Aku sempat khawatir rasanya tidak enak karena baru pertama kali itu aku membuat kue." Jimin menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang membuat Yoongiㅡ _lagi-lagi_ ㅡterpana.

 _Oh god, sebenarnya apa sosok di hadapanku ini? Malaikat?_

"Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi yang tengah melemparkan tatapan intens ke arahnya.

" _Hyung._ "

"Huh?"

"Panggil aku _hyung._ Jangan terlalu formal padaku." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Iris gelap Jimin seketika melebar.

"Aㅡ aku boleh memanggilmu _hyung_?" Ujarnya tak percaya.

Yoongi mengangguk seraya kembali meneguk _Americanonya_.

" _O_ ㅡ _okay_ uh, Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir pelan bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan pekikan senang yang siap meluncur detik itu juga.

"Makanlah kuenya, aku sengaja memesan itu untukmu sebagai salam perkenalan."

Jimin sontak mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap pria tampan di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Uh, tapi maaf aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa untukmu Yoongi- _hyung_." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, makanlah."

Pemilik surai g _olden brown_ tampak mengerucutkan bibir seraya mulai menyendok kue yang tersaji di depannya. Sementara Jimin mulai sibuk menyantap kuenya, Yoongi memilih untuk memperhatikan pria berpipi tembam itu. Memasukkan setiap lekuk wajah Jimin ke dalam memorinya.

TING!

Pandangan yang lebih tua seketika teralih ke layar ponselnya yang menyala. Segera dibacanya pesan yang ternyata berasal dari ibunya.

" _God damn it_ , kenapa harus sekarang." Umpatnya selirih mungkin.

Matanya tampak melirik ke arah Jimin yang terlihat sibuk mengunyah kue yang tadi dia belikan. Ia benar-benar masih ingin bersama dengan pria manis ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia bisa dibunuh sang ibu jika tidak segera menemuinya di kantor.

"Jimin-ah."

Jimin sontak mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pria bersurai hitam di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan di kantor, jadi aku harus segera kembali kesana. Apa tak apa?"

"Tak apa _hyung._ Aku paham jika pekerjaan _hyung_ banyak hehe." Jimin tertawa kecil. "Aku akan di sini sebentar untuk menghabiskan kue ini."

"Lain kali aku janji akan lebih lama."

Jimin seketika batal menyuap potongan kue yang sudah sampai di bibirnya. Iris gelapnya kembali melebar karena _shock_ dengan perkataan Yoongi barusan.

"Lㅡ lain kali? Maksudmu, kㅡ kita akan bertemu lagi?" Ujarnya tak percaya.

Yoongi tak bisa menahan tawanya begitu melihat reaksi Jimin yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ia tampak meraih jaketnya kemudian bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Tentu saja, akan kuhubungi lagi nanti." Ujarnya seraya mengusap krim di sudur bibir Jimin dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku pergi."

Tubuh Jimin tampak mematung di tempat dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar dan tangan kanan memegang garpu. Tenggorokannya sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'ya' untuk Yoongi yang sudah berjalan keluar dari cafe.

 _APA ITU TADI?_

Jimin buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Jika ia sedang tidak di tempat umum sekarang, ia pasti sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya akibat terlalu senang.

Namun tanpa Yoongi dan Jimin ketahui, sepasang pria dengan pakaian rapi tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari sudut cafe. Pria bersurai _dark brown_ tampak menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya seraya memandang ke arah Jimin.

"Ah, halo bibi Min."

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Updateee~_

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau _updatenya_ suka ngaret *bow*  
Terima kasih banyak buat readernimm yang masih setia nungguin ff ini ehee

Btw aku juga post ini di wattpad karena disana ada fitur buat masukin gambar ke ff. Jadi bagi readernim yang ingin lihat versi 'bergambar' dari ff ini, bisa cek di wattpad aku _sexykimbab_ .  
Karena konsep ff ini memang terinspirasi dari Instagram, jadi kedepannya mungkin bakal ada beberapa gambar yang aku masukin biar lebih greget.  
Tapi jangan khawatir bagi readernimm di ffn, ceritanya bakalan sama aja kok, bedanya cuma ada di pemasukan gambar aja karena di ffn nggak ada fitur itu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah mampir, ngefollow, dan ngereview ff ini. Saran dan komentar yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati.

 _See you on the next story!_


	6. Ice Cream Sandwich

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _6_ _:_ _Ice Cream Sandwich_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kau ditunggu ibumu di ruanganmu. Kurasa hari ini _moodnya_ sedang bagus, senyumnya lebar sekali." Ujar Hoseok ketika berpapasan dengan Yoongi di lobi kantor.

"Hmm."

Jawaban yang hanya berupa gumaman itu membuat Hoseok mengeluarkan gerutuan secara otomatis.

Yoongi mengabaikan segala bentuk ujaran kebencian dari Hoseok dan segera berjalan memasuki _lift_. Membuat ibunya menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang nantinya akan berujung pada sebuah kebaikan. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk mengabaikan Hoseok agar bisa cepat menemui sang ibu.

TING!

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Yoongi buru-buru melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya.

CKLEK!

" _Eomma_ maafㅡ"

"Selamat datang Min Yoongi anakku!" Sambut seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang milik sang anak.

Yoongi tampak tertegun di depan pintu. Sungguh senyum lebar dari ibunya itu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"

Sang ibu tampak mendengus pelan seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Sopan sedikit pada ibumu anak durhaka, duduk sini." Ujarnya ketus.

Si pria pucat tampak mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang ibu. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Nothing_ , aku hanya ingin mengunjungi anakku tersayang. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Jawabnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Sekian lama aku hidup di dunia ini dan aku sudah tahu arti senyuman kelewat lebar di wajah _eomma_ itu. Ada apa?" Tanya sang anak sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang senang."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku, Min Sunmi tak perlu lagi mengagendakan kencan buta untuk anakku karena ternyata dia sudah punya seseorang yang istimewa."

" _Hah_?"

Oke, Yoongi mulai bingung sekarang.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sekarang kau tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan statusmu itu dariku karena aku sudah tahu semuanya." Sunmi melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada sang anak. "Lalu kapan kau akan membawa anak itu ke rumah?"

Pemilik surai hitam tampak mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia benar-benar tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan ibunya ini.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud _eomma._ "

" _Aish_! Kau baru saja pergi kencan dengan pacarmu kan?! Pria manis dengan rambut _golden brown_!" Jelas sang ibu kesal.

 _Kencan? Pria manis?_

"Jimin?" Ujarnya tanpa sadar.

"Aaa... jadi namanya Jimin?" Sunmi menyesap tehnya perlahan. " _Eomma_ ingin bertemu dengannya, bawa dia ke rumah besok malam."

Si pria pucat melirik horror ke arah sang ibu.

" _No._ "

Sunmi melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yoongi, tak terima dengan penolakan yang diucapkan oleh anak semata wayangnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tak akan membawa Jimin ke rumah." Jawabnya acuh.

"Tidak, kau akan tetap membawa pria bernama Jimin itu ke rumah besok malam. Jika kau tidak datang, _eomma_ akan membuat Jimin datang ke rumah bagaimanapun caranya."

Ekspresi Yoongi seketika berubah dingin. Iris gelapnya menatap tajam ke arah sang ibu yang tengah memakai mantel dan tasnya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan milik Yoongi.

"Jangan macam-macam padanya. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin."

Sunmi tertawa kecil lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Bawa dia ke rumah besok, jika tidak, aku yang akan bertindak. Selamat siang."

Wanita cantik itu kemudian melengang pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang tengah berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Darimana _eomma_ tahu jika aku baru saja bertemu dengan Jimin? _Argh_! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!" Yoongi mengerang seraya melemparkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

Sementara Yoongi dipusingkan bagaimana cara mengajak Jimin pergi, sang ibu tampak sibuk bicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Terima kasih Jacksonie, berkatmu aku jadi tahu rupa kekasih anak durhakaku itu."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Wahh... ini dia temanku yang baru saja selesai kencan dengan pujaan hatinya."

Jimin hampir saja tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika mendengar gema suara Taehyung di ruang latihan. Pemilik surai _blonde_ tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya begitu melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah karena malu dan salah tingkah.

" _Well_ , bagaimana kencanmu tadi? Lancar? Apa dia menunjukkan ketertarikan padamu?" Taehyung menaik-naikkan alisnya seraya bersadar pada pintu.

"Bisakah kita bahas ini nanti? Aku sedang mempersiapkan gerakan baru untuk kelas nanti sore."

"Jangan mengelak Chim, kau sudah janji akan menceritakannya padaku."

Jimin memutar matanya malas. Bukan Taehyung namanya jika tidak berhenti memaksa sampai mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku tidak sedang mengelak _eoh_."

"Ya sudah ceritakan kalau begitu." Ujar Taehyung tak sabar.

"Baik baik. Bawa kaki malasmu kemari dan tutup pintunya. Dasar pemaksa."

Senyum kotak Taehyung seketika terbit di wajah manisnya. Ia segera menutup pintu dan menghampiri Jimin yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah berciuman?"

BRUSH!

"PARK JIMIN!"

Pekikan heboh Taehyung menggema di ruangan yang untungnya kedap suara itu. Ia buru-buru melepas _hoodie_ abu-abunya yang basah karena semburan air dari mulut Jimin.

"Jika sampai liurmu mengenai wajahku, akan kukirimkan videomu saat melakukan _twerking_ pada Yoongi." Ujarnya tajam.

Jimin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ancaman Taehyung. Ia masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak karena tersedak air.

Terkutuklah Taehyung dan segala pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Kalau sampai aku mati karena tersedak air, kau akan kuhantui sampai seumur hidupmu Kim."

"Berlebihan." Timpal pria bersurai _blonde._ "Jangan bicara yang tidak penting, cepat ceritakan!"

"Pertanyaanmu itu yang tidak penting bodoh!"

Jimin berteriak kesal seraya mendelikkan matanya ke arah Taehyung.

"Tentu saja pertanyaanku penting! Ciuman di kencan pertama itu tanda bahwa dia serius mendekatimu."

"Itu tadi bukan kencan dan Yoongi tidak sedang mendekatiku. Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan sesuatu." Sahut Jimin ketus.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku akan tetap meyakini _feelingku_ kalau dia sebenarnya sedang berusaha mendekatimu."  
Taehyung mendengus seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jimin, mengundang tatapan tanya dari si pria berpipi tembam.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa." Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Jimin. "Bayaranku."

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kau mau video memalukanmu itu kukirimkan pada Yoongi?"

"Video itu sudah kuhapus dari ponselmu diam-diam, jadi kau tidak bisa lagi mengancamku." Jimin menyeringai.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika aku punya salinannya di laptop dan kupindah lagi ke dalam ponselku?"

Kalimat bernada santai itu sontak menyurutkan seringai yang sempat mampir di wajah Jimin.

"Kurasa Yoongi akan senang saat melihat videomu yang mengigau sambil memeluk bantal bergambar wajahnya." Taehyung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 _Shit_! Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

"Aku bercanda Taetae hehe. Bayaranmu ada di _paperbag_ sebelah ranselku, ambillah." Ujar Jimin semanis mungkin.

" _Good_!"

Pemilik senyum kotak segera mengambil _paperbag_ yang berada di pojok ruangan kemudian memeriksa isinya.

"Terima kasih Chim! Senang bekerja sama denganmu!" Serunya seraya membuka kotak berisi lima buah _croissant_ dengan mata berbinar.

"Dasar."

Jimin kembali meneguk air mineral dari botolnya. Matanya melirik _homescreen_ ponselnya untuk memeriksa jam.

"Kelas dimulai dua puluh menit lagi, aku harus bersiap sekarang." Gumamnya.

PING!

Jimin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang saat melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

 _ **Instagram:**_

 _ **Swagmin:**_ Kirimkan nomormu

"Yoongi meminta nomorku? Untuk apa?" Gumamnya.

Ia segera membalas pesan dari Yoongi dan menunggu balasan dari sang idola.

DRRT!

Jimin hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya karena kaget. Matanya menelusuri deretan nomor asing yang muncul di layar. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menggeser tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

 _"Jimin?"_

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar suara berat yang sangat familiar. Matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Yㅡ Yoongi-hyung?"

Taehyung seketika menghentikan kunyahannya dan menoleh ke arah Jimin yang tengah menempelkan telepon ke telinganya.

'Yoongi?' Tanyanya tanpa suara.

Jimin mengangangguk dari kejauhan dengan wajah panik.

" _Oh my god._ " Ia segera meletakkan kotak kuenya kemudian berlari menghampiri Jimin.

 _"Halo? Jimin?_ " Ujar pria di seberang.

Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel Jimin sambil menggumamkan kata _speaker_. Jimin mengangguk cepat kemudian menekan tombol _speaker_ di layar ponselnya.

"Ya ini aku _hyung_."

 _"Syukurlah aku tidak salah sambung."_

Gumaman lega yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi seketika menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu.

 _"Maaf tiba-tiba aku meminta nomor teleponmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan dan kurasa akan lebih nyaman jika membicarakannya lewat telepon."_

Jimin dan Taehyung tampak saling melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya.

 _"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan Jiminie."_

"Um sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi sebentar lagi aku harus mengajar."

 _"Ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu kegiatanmu."_ Ujar Yoongi tak enak hati. _"Jam berapa kau selesai mengajar?"_

"Sekitar jam lima sore."

 _"Bagus, aku ada waktu kosong di jam itu. Kita bertemu nanti sore, kujemput."_

Mata sepasang sahabat itu kompak melebar, sama-sama terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yoongi.

 _"Jimin? Kau masih di sana?"_

"Yㅡ ya aku disini _hyung._ " Sahut Jimin gelagapan.

 _"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa?"_

Jimin melemparkan tatapan minta pendapat kepada pria di sebelahnya. Taehyung yang paham dengan arti tatapan Jimin tampak mengangguk cepat, menyuruh Jimin untuk menerima ajakan Yoongi.

"Aㅡ aku bisa, um tapi kau jangan repot-repot menjemputku _hyung_. Aku bisa minta Taehyung untuk mengantarku nanti."

 _"Taehyung?"_ Tanya Yoongi.

"Uhum, sahabatku. Aku yakin dia tak akan keberatan."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari seberang sana. Taehyung buru-buru menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menahan suara tertawanya yang hampir saja keluar.

 _"Tetap kujemput, JJ Academy kan?"_

"Hum? Dari mana _hyung_ tahu?"

 _"Aku akan datang jam lima tepat. Sampai jumpa nanti sore."_

Sambungan telepon kemudian diputus secara sepihak oleh Yoongi.

"Kau berhutam banyak sekali penjelasan padaku, Park Jimin."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang tengah melemparkan seringai menyebalkan kepadanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Dia punya nomor teleponmu, memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Jiminie,_ dan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_. Sejak kapan kau dan dia jadi seakrab ini _eh_?"

"Hentikan seringai menyebalkanmu itu. Apa kau tidak lihat jika aku tadi hampir kena serangan jantung saat Yoongi menelepon?" Sahut Jimin kesal. "Dia baru beberapa menit lalu meminta nomorku lewat Instagram dan dia langsung meneleponku saat itu juga."

"Begitu? Dia benar-benar cepat mengambil langkah." Gumam pria bersurai _blonde_.

"Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ tadi dan masalah dia memanggilku _Jiminie_ , aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Jujur saja panggilan yang terdengar manis itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan tadi.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta _eoh_. Kau memerah lagi, _Jiminie_." Taehyung terkekeh geli.

Dan wajah Jimin semakin terbakar setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Yoongi memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di depan gedung dengan simbol bertuliskan _JJ Academy_ besar yang dipasang di bagian atas gedung. Iris gelapnya melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ berwarna silver yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Shit_ , terlambat lima belas menit." Umpatnya seraya meraih ponsel hitamnya untuk menghubungi Jimin.

Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh suara khas milik Jimin.

 _"Halo hyung?"_

"Aku menunggu di depan, kau sudah selesai?"

 _"Ah ya, aku sudah selesai. Aku ke depan sekarang."_

"Audi hitam di depan gedung. Aku menunggu di dalam mobil, di sini terlalu ramai dan aku lupa tidak membawa masker."

 _"Oke! Tunggu sebentar hyung!"_

PIP!

Pria yang lebih tua tampak menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke jok mobil. Hari ini rasanya benar-benar melelahkan. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya dipusingkan dengan urusan pekerjaan, kali ini pikirannya kembali terpecah karena kata-kata sang ibu tadi siang.

Jujur saja ia merasa dilema sekarang.

Jika ia menolak, sudah pasti ibunya yang keras kepala itu akan benar-benar melakukan ancamannya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Min Sunmi tidak pernah main-main dengan segala ucapannya dan Yoongi sudah hapal itu. Di sisi lain jika ia mengiyakan keinginan sang ibu, ia takut membuat Jimin menjadi tidak nyaman dan berbalik menjauhinya.

Mereka baru kenal selama beberapa hari, _for a god sake_!

"Aku benar-benar harus mencari tahu orang yang memberitahu _eomma_ masalah Jimin." Yoongi meremat setir mobilnya. "Pengacau."

TOK! TOK!

Kelopak matanya sontak terbuka dan melirik ke pintu sebelah kiri. Mood jeleknya seketika menguap entah kemana begitu melihat wajah manis pria bersurai _golden brown_ di jendela mobil. Ia bergegas menurunkan kaca jendela agar bisa berbicara lebih jelas dengan Jimin.

"Masuklah."

Pria itu mengangguk kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Um selamat sore _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum manis.

Si pria pucat segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tak ingin sampai kelepasan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya akibat senyuman Jimin yang kelewat manis itu.

"Selamat sore. Maaf karena tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu."

"Tak apa _hyung_ , tapi jujur saja aku kaget saat kau tiba-tiba meneleponku tadi hehe." Jimin terkekeh pelan.

Demi tujuh lautan, Yoongi ingin mendengar tawa menggemaskan itu sekali lagi.

"Jadi, kita pergi kemana?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu." Yoongi menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. "Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Sekali lagi wajah Jimin kembali memerah seperti cangkang lobster yang direbus. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan sebelah tangan menutupi bibirnya.

 _Rumah? Jangan bilang jika dia ingin bicara di rumahku?!_

Jimin benar-benar panik sekarang, dia tidak siap jika harus berada di rumah hanya berdua saja dengan Yoongi. Dia tidakㅡ

"Jimin? _You okay_?"

"Ah um, rㅡ rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar dㅡ dua puluh menit dari sini."

"Baiklah, masukkan alamatmu di GPS. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ujarnya seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah memasukkan alamatnya pada GPS, Jimin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil.

Suasana di dalam mobil nampak hening. Yoongi tampak fokus menyetir di kursi pengemudi, sementara Jimin sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan menghapus bayang-bayang aneh yang mulai mengisi kepalanya. Ia meremas-remas ujung sweater berwarna khaki yang sedang dipakainya, melampiaskan rasa gugup yang semakin menguasai dirinya.

 _Ugh_ , dia benar-benar butuh asupan gula sekarang.

"Apa kita bisa mampir dulu ke suatu tempat? Um, kalau _hyung_ tidak keberatan." Tanya Jimin gugup.

" _Sure_. Katakan saja nama tempatnya dan kemana aku harus berbelok."

"Setelah jalan ini belok kiri sedikit, namanya _La luna_."

" _Okay_."

Yoongi membelokkan mobilnya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Jimin dan memarkirkannya di depan tempat dengan papan kayu bertuliskan _La luna_ yang ternyata merupakan sebuah toko es krim. Pria di sebelahnya segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman lalu keluar dari mobil.

" _Hyung_ ingin sesuatu?" Tanyanya yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Yoongi. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku janji akan cepat."

Jimin menutup pintu kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke dalam toko.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Park Jimin." Pria bersurai hitam tersenyum kecil seraya meraih ponselnya di dasbor mobil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pintu mobil kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria bersurai _golden brown_ dengan sebungkus plastik transparan berwarna ungu di tangannya.

"Sudah?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan seraya memasang sabuk pengamannya. Setelah memastikan Jimin sudah aman di kursinya, Yoongi kembali melajukan mobilnya ke jalan raya.

"Apa aku boleh makan _Ice Cream Sandwichku_? Aku janji tidak akan membiarkannya menetes kemana-mana." Ujarnya penuh harap.

"Makan saja, aku tak akan marah hanya karena tetesan es krim. Itu bisa dibersihkan." Jawab Yoongi santai.

Yang lebih muda menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' kemudian mulai melahap makanan yang terdiri atas _waffle_ dengan es krim vanilla di tengah-tengahnya. Ia mendesah lega begitu rasa manis vanilla memasuki indera perasanya. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan merileks seiring semakin banyaknya es krim yang ia makan.

"Keberatan jika aku bicara sekarang?"

Suara berat milik pria berkulit pucat memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di dalam mobil. Jimin seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi sambil terus mengunyah potongah _waffle_ dan eskrim di dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak _hyung_. Silahkan, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Yoongi tampak menghela napas pelan. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa segugup ini ketika akan bicara pada seseorang.

"Apa kau sibuk besok malam?"

"Mmm kurasa tidak. Jadwalku besok hanya melakukan siaran live di sebuah cafe saat jam makan siang. Selain itu mungkin hanya membuat konten promosi di apartemen." Jimin menggigit _Ice Cream Sandwichnya_. "Um memang ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat besok malam."

Napas Jimin seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Pㅡ pergi?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku paham jika kau merasa aneh karena mendadak diajak pergi oleh orang yang baru kau kenal." Ia melirik ke arah pria manis di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau memang tidak nyaman, kau boleh menolaknya."

Jimin tampak diam sambil menggigit _Ice Cream Sandwich_ yang tersisa. Matanya sudah tak lagi memandang ke arah Yoongi, melainkan ke arah sepatunya di bawah sana. Idolanya satu ini benar-benar tidak tertebak, mendadak mengajaknya bertemu, lalu meneleponnya, menjemputnya di akademi, dan sekarang dia mengajaknya pergi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Betapa saat ini ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin karena rasa senang yang begitu memuncak di dalam hatinya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan tinggi yang merupakan apartemen milik Jimin. Pria itu tampak menghela napas karena Jimin tak kunjung merespon ajakannya tadi.

"Jimin dengar, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman kau bolehㅡ"

"Tidak _hyung_! Bukan begitu!" Sahut Jimin cepat. "Aㅡ aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja uhㅡ aku bingung bagaimana meresponnya."

Pandangan mereka seketika bertemu saat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin. Ia batal mengeluarkan suaranya begitu melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah dengan ceceran es krim vanilla di sudut bibir _plushy_ miliknya.

GULP!

 _Tidak Min Yoongi, palingkan wajahmu sekarang!_

 _Inner_ Yoongi berteriak memperingatkan sang CEO muda, namun tubuhnya terus saja bergerak mendekat ke arah pria bersurai _golden brown_ seakan ia adalah sebuah magnet. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Yoongi saat ini adalah sepasang belahan kemerahan itu.

CUP!

Iris gelap Jimin seketika melebar begitu sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

 _Min Yoongi menciumnya?!_

" _H_ ㅡ _hyung_?"

Cicitan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin itu seketika menyadarkan Yoongi.

 _Shit._

Ia buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk tegak di kursi pengemudi. Matanya beralih memandang jalanan di sebelah kanannya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari sosok Jimin yang masih menatapnya kaget.

"Kㅡ kurasa aku harus masuk sekarang." Jimin membuka sabuk pengamannya dengan tergesa. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya _hyung_."

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, Jimin sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung setelah menutup pintu.

" _Stupid! Stupid!_ " Yoongi meremat surai gelapnya kasar.

PING! PING! PING!

Matanya melirik kesal pada ponsel hitamnya di dasbor mobil. Moodnya benar-benar jelek sekarang dan bunyi notifikasi yang beruntun itu semakin membuat rasa kesalnya memuncak. Ia segera meraih benda persegi itu dan berniat untuk mematikannya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat notifikasi di _homescreen_.

 _ **Instagram**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Vtaeminsea:**_ _hai! I'm Taehyung :D_  
 _ **Vtaeminsea:**_ _Salam kenal dariku!_  
 _ **Vtaeminsea**_ _sent you a video._

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat nama 'Taehyung' yang tampil di salah satu deretan notifikasi Instagramnya.

"Taehyung?"

Jarinya langsung bergerak mengetikkan _username_ orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Taehyung. Ia berniat untuk mengecek kebenaran apakah orang ini benar-benar Taehyung yang tadi Jimin sebut atau tidak.

"SugarBoy _followed_ Vtaeminsea." Ia membaca keterangan yang terdapat di bio akun yang bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung.

"Berarti dia memang teman Jimin? Video apa yang dia kirim?"

Segera dibukanya pesanyang dikirimkan oleh Taehyung. Napas CEO muda itu seketika tercekat begitu melihat video yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Hai! I'm Taehyung! :D  
Salam kenal dariku!  
 _[Video attached]_

 _ **SwagMin**_  
Holy shit, Jimin

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Calm your hormones dude ;)

 _ **SwagMin**_  
Kirim video itu ke Lineku  
 _yoongimin_.  
Kenapa rambut Jimin berwarna hitam? Video lama?

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Video itu kuambil bulan lalu :D  
Kukirim videonya sebentar lagi  
Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman  
setelah ini :)

Yoongi melemparkan kepalanya ke sandaran jok mobil. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berat untuknya.

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Updateee~_

Yoonmin first kiss ;)

Next maunya drama, fluff, atau yang _dirty-dirty_ nih? kkkk

Terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin mampir dan membaca ff ini sampai selesai ehehe. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, dan yang rajin ngereview ff ini. Nanti kapan-kapan aku bakal bikin sesi balasan buat review-review yang masuk.

Jangan lupa kirim komentar kalian di kolom review ya readernimm!

 _See you on the next story!_


	7. Raspberry Cheesecake

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _7_ _:_ _Raspberry Cheesecake_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Yoongi menumpuk berkas terakhir yang ia tanda tangani siang itu. Jemarinya tampak menyisir surai hitamnya ke belakang. Sungguh ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemen kemudian mengubur diri di atas ranjang kesayangannya.

"Aku pulang saja sekarang."

TOK! TOK!

"Apa lagi, _ck_." Gerutunya kesal. "Masuk!"

CKLEK!

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Rasa kesalnya seketika menguap begitu sosok pria pendek berpipi tembam muncul dari balik pintu.

"Jimin?"

Pria itu terkekeh seraya berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih duduk di balik mejanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Nada bicaramu terdengar kesal tadi."

"Tidak tidak, aku baru saja selesai memeriksa beberapa dokumen." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Biarlah kegiatan favoritnyaㅡ _tidur_ _ㅡ_ tertunda asalkan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin.

 _Wait, dari mana dia tahu letak ruanganku?_

"Kau datang sendirian?"

"Uhum. Pria berlesung pipi di lobi mengantarku ke ruanganmu." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja.

Si pria pucat mengangguk pelan, paham dengan orang yang dimaksud oleh Jimin.

"Aku bawa kue dari cafe yang baru saja ku review. _Hyung_ mau?"

Jimin mengeluarkan tempat transparan berbentuk segitiga yang berisi sepotong _raspberry cheesecake_ juga sebuah sendok plastik dari dalam bungkusan.

"Rasanya enak, tidak manis." Ia menyendok sedikit kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Yoongi. "Aaaㅡ"

Pria yang lebih tua menyambut suapan Jimin dengan senang hati. Meskipun dirinya bukan penyuka makanan semacam ini, tapi dia akan memakannya selama itu berasal dari tangan Jimin.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengunyah potongan kue yang terasa sedikit asam sambil memandangi wajah pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Manis."

Yang lebih muda terlihat mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Benarkah? Tadi tidak terasa manis saat kumakan di cafe." Ujarnya seraya memakan potongan kue di sendoknya. "Tidak manis, _hyung_ menipuku ya?"

Yoongi tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal yang muncul di wajah Jimin. Pria ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kuenya memang tidak manis _eoh_."

"Hum? Lalu?"

"Kau yang manis, bukan kuenya."

Dan seketika pipi Jimin terbakar karena satu kalimat _cheesy_ dari si pria pucat. Taehyung pasti akan mentertawainya jika tahu dia memerah hanya karna godaan kecil semacam itu.

"Jㅡ jangan bercanㅡ _yah_!"

Jimin memekik saat tubuhnya mendadak jatuh ke pangkuan yang lebih tua. Lengannya reflek mengalung ke leher Yoongi untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

" _H_ _ㅡ_ _hyung_?"

"Aku serius." Yoongi menatap lekat iris gelap Jimin. " _You're pretty_ Jimin _._ "

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya yang terkunci dengan Yoongi. Ia bisa merasakan jemari kekar milik pria pucat itu melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya, menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak merosot ke bawah.

Posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar akan membuat orang yang melihat salah paham.

" _Can I taste it again?_ "

Yoongi mengusap lembut sudut bibir yang lebih muda dengan ibu jari sambil menatap lekat belah kemerahan yang tampak begitu menggoda di matanya.

" _Can I_? _Jiminie_?"

Anggukan kecil dari Jimin memunculkan seringai tipis di wajah Yoongi. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengusap lembut pipi tembam milik yang lebih muda.

" _Thank you_." Bisiknya sebelum memagut bibir semerah _cherry_ itu.

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ sontak menutup kelopak matanya sambil meremat surai hitam milik Yoongi. Lumatan yang begitu intens berhasil memunculkan gejolak aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya bagi Jimin dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

"Ngh!"

Tubuh Jimin tampak menyentak ke depan akibat remasan di bagian pantatnya. Pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu tak ayal membuat bagian sensitif mereka berdua saling bergesekan. Yoongi mengerang nikmat di sela lumatannya pada bibir Jimin.

 _What a perfect ass._

"Ah!"

Tautan bibir mereka seketika terlepas, mengundang desah kecewa dari yang lebih tua. Sungguh dia benar-benar sesak di bawah sana dan dia menginginkan Jimin.

"Jiminie apa _ㅡ_ "

Seluruh kata-katanya mendadak tersangkut di tenggorokan saat matanya dihadiahi dengan pemandangan yang begitu menggoda iman _ㅡ_ _Jimin dengan kening yang mengkilap, napas terengah-engah dan bibir yang sedikit membengkak._

" _H_ _ㅡ_ _hyung_?"

"Jiminie."

Jimin tersenyum kecil seraya menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

" _Yoongi-hyung_."

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Tubuh si pria pucat tersentak bangun begitu sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras itu menembus tepat di telinganya. Pandangannya menelusur ke sekitar ruangan, mencari sosok pria manis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika matanya hanya menemukan pria bernama Kim Namjoon di ruangannya.

 _Dasar perusak mimpi._

"Kau ada rapat setengah jam lagi. Kihyun- _hyung_ masih ada urusan di bawah, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu." Ujar pria berlesung pipi.

"Hm."

Yoongi kembali menumpukkan kepalanya di atas meja, bersiap untuk kembali tidur dan melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat dirusak oleh Namjoon.

"Aish _hyung_! Jangan tidur lagi _eoh_! Aku tidak mau kena semprot sekretaris galakmu karena gagal membawamu ke ruang rapat tepat waktu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Pergilah."

Namjoon mengerang frustasi. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat _hyung_ pemalasnya ini bangun.

"Kau boleh makan _lamb skewer_ sepuasnya di cafe Seokjin jika bangun sekarang. Aku yang bayar."

Tepat seperti dugaannya, pria bersurai gelap itu sudah kembali bangun dalam sekejap.

"Bagus. Kutunggu di ruang rapat. Dua puluh menit lagi rapat dimulai." Ujarnya seraya beranjak ke pintu kayu di seberang ruangan.

Yoongi hanya merespon dengan gumaman malas sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Ah satu lagi _hyung_."

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

"Hm?"

"Kau sempat mendesah saat aku mencoba membangunkanmu tadi."

" _Shit._ "

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia mereview cafe kami Jimin-ssi!"

Jimin melemparkan senyum kepada sang pemilik cafe.

"Uhum, terima kasih juga karena sudah menerimaku dengan baik Jeonghan-ssi. Lain kali akan kuajak temanku untuk kemari, dia penggemar berat _croissant_."

Pria bernama Jeonghan itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Silahkan! Aku senang jika kau mau kembali kemari _ㅡ_ ah tunggu sebentar."

Jeonghan menghilang ke belakang _counter_ kemudian kembali dengan paperbag besar di tangannya.

"Ini, untuk kau bawa pulang."

" _Eo_? Terima kasih banyak!"

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ menerima _paperbag_ dari Jeonghan dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar. Rasa mengantuk yang sejak tadi ia tahan mendadak hilang begitu saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang sekarang karena setelah ini aku masih ada janji lain."

"Ah ya, silahkan. Hati-hati di jalan. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerja samanya Jimin-ssi." Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama hehe. Selamat siang."

Jimin balas membungkuk kemudian beranjak keluar dari cafe. Setidaknya makanan-makanan manis yang diberikan oleh Jeonghan bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah.

Ya, setelah ciuman mendadak yang ia dapatkan semalam, Jimin kembali tak bisa tidur seperti kemarin malam. Hal itu tak ayal mengundang kemunculan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya akibat kurang tidur.

Dan dia menggunakan banyak sekali _concealer_ untuk menutupi lingkaran jelek itu tadi pagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap profesional dan tampil segar untuk klien meskipun tubuhnya dalam kondisi yang tak baik.

 _Wajah tampan Yoongi-hyung, bibirnya yang terasa hangat_ _ㅡ_

" _Ugh_ , berhenti memikirkan itu Park Jimin." Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pria mochi itu tampak meletakkan _paperbag_ dan ranselnyadi kursi penumpang kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur dulu setelah ini. Lagipula Taehyung baru datang ke apartemen nanti sore." Gumamnya.

Semalam ia sempat menelepon Taehyung tengah malam untuk bercerita sekaligus meminta bantuan. Sesuai dugaan, sahabatnya satu itu menerima permintaan Jimin dengan sangat antusias.

 _"Aku akan membuat Min Yoongi tak bisa menahan diri saat melihatmu nanti."_

Begitu kira-kira kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung semalam.

DRRT!

Jimin seketika batal menyalakan mesin mobil saat matanya menangkap nama kontak yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _ **Yoonie**_ _ **'s calling...**_

" _Oh my god!_ " Serunya panik.

Jujur ia tidak siap jika harus bicara dengan Yoongi sekarang. Apa tak usah diangkat saja?

DRRT! DRRT!

Jimin memandangi ponselnya yang masih terus bergetar.

 _Tidak tidak, aku harus mengangkatnya. Aku tidak mau membuat Yoongi-hyung kecewa._

Setelah mengambil napas yang cukup panjang, ia akhirnya menekan tombol berwarna hijau di layar dan menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya.

"Hㅡ halo _Yoonie-hyung_?"

 _"Yoonie?"_

Mata Jimin seketika membola saat menyadari nama panggilan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Mㅡ maksudku Yoongi-hyung! Mㅡ maaf aku sedikit mengantuk jadiㅡ"

Pria di seberang tergelak begitu mendengar penjelasan Jimin yang gelagapan.

 _"It's okay Jiminie. Kalau kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu silahkan saja. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."_

Oke, Jimin benar-benar malu sekarang dan apa barusan Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Jiminie_?

"Uh, aㅡ ada apa menelepon _hyung_?"

 _"Hanya ingin memastikan apakah nanti malam kau bisa atau tidak karena kau tak menghubungiku lagi sejak semalam."_

"Iㅡ itu semalam aku sedikit kelelahan setelah mengajar, jadi aku lupa tak menghubungimu. Dan aku sedikit kesiangan pagi ini." Bohongnya. Tak mungkin kan dia bicara jujur jika semalam tak bisa tidur karena Yoongi. Mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya nanti.

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari seberang sana.

 _"Syukurlah. Kukira kau marah padaku."_

"Marah? Marah kenapa?"

 _"Tidak tidak. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa?"_

"Ya aku bisa _hyung_. Um tapi kita mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

 _"Kujemput jam 6 tepat, kau akan tahu nanti."_

"Tapi aku perlu tahu agar nanti tidak salah kostum _hyung_." Jimin setengah merengek.

Yoongi kembali tergelak di seberang, membayangkan ekspresi menggemaskan di wajah si pria _mochi_.

 _"Pakai saja sesuatu yang semi-formal. Kututup dulu, aku ada meeting setelah ini. Sampai bertemu nanti."_

PIP!

Jimin tampak menautkan alisnya tepat setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"Semi-formal? Kemana sebenarnya _hyung_ mengajakku pergi?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Sore itu lampu apartemen Yoongi sudah menyala, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hampir setiap sore apartemen mewah milik CEO muda itu gelap bak tempat tinggal yang tak berpenghuni. Lampu-lampu baru akan menyala saat malam hari, itupun jika dia tidak menginap di studio.

Biasanya dia akan mengesampingkan urusan lain yang tidak terlalu penting seperti kencan buta yang direncanakan oleh ibunya demi pekerjannya, namun kali ini ia mau menuruti perintah sang ibu karena sosok bernama Park Jimin juga turut terlibat di dalamnya.

Ya, Park Jimin, pria yang baru Yoongi kenal selama beberapa hari dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap kali melihatnya.

Yoongi tampak merapikan kemeja hitamnya di depan kaca, memastikan bahwa tampilannya sudah rapi sebelum berangkat menjemput Jimin.

Kemeja hitam berbahan satin dimasukkan ke dalam _leather pants_ berwarna senada memberikan kesan _manly_ sekaligus seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Pria itu tampak mengangguk-angguk kecil saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

" _Looks good._ "

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Setengah 6. Kurasa aku berangkat saja sekarang daripada terlambat seperti hari-hari kemarin." Ujarnya seraya meraih kunci mobil dan mengantongi dompetnya.

PING!

 _ **Instagram:**_

 _ **Vtaeminsea send you a photo.**_  
 _ **Vtaeminsea:**_ _He's ready_ _!_

"Taehyung?"

Yoongi melangkah keluar dari kamar sambil membuka DM yang dikirimkan oleh teman Jimin itu.

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **Vtaeminsea  
**_ _[Picture attached]_  
He's ready ;)

 _ **SwagMin**_  
God  
Dia benar-benar bukan manusia

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Maksudmu? :|

 _ **Swagmin**_  
Dia malaikat  
Aku akan sampai dalam 20 menit

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Cheeeesyyy :D  
Okidoki!

TING!

Yoongi berjalan memasuki _lift_ sambil memandangi potret pria berpipi tembam di layar ponselnya. Penyandang marga Min itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Akan segera kurubah margamu menjadi _Min_ , Park Jimin. Tunggu saja."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Jimin meremas-remas telapak tangannya gugup. Saat ini dia sedang berada di lobi depan apartemen, menunggu kedatangan sang pujaan hati, sendirian. Taehyung memang sempat menemaninya tadi, tapi dia langsung pergi setelah Jungkook datang menjemput.

Pandangannya tampak mengedar ke sekeliling jalan, memeriksa kalau-kalau orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Tenanglah Park Jimin, jangan sampai kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan Yoongi-hyung." Ujarnya seraya mengeratkan kemeja beludru berwarna hitam yang dipakainya.

Malam ini cuaca cukup dingin, jadi atas saran Taehyung, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos _turtleneck_ panjang berwarna hitam yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana, kemeja berbahan beludru tebal, dan _leather pants_ hitam yang menurutnya terlalu ketatㅡ _pilihan Taehyung._

TIN!

Pandangannya seketika beralih pada _Audi R8_ hitam yang baru saja berhenti di hadapannya. Rasa gugup Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi saat pria berkulit pucat turun dari pintu pengemudi.

Ia benar-benar kaku, sama sekali tak bisa berkata-kata karena tampilan Yoongi di depannya saat ini terlihat sangat _manly_ dan seksi. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering melihat Yoongi dengan balutan pakaian seperti itu lewat foto dan video, namun melihat Yoongi langsung di depan mata dengan tampilan seperti ini membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang lain.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Kalimat itu membuat Jimin buru-buru menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai. Wajahnya kini tampak merona hebat karena malu.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Sudah siap?"

"Sㅡ sudah." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih setia menghadap ke arah lantai.

" _Okay then, come in_." Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk Jimin.

Pria berpipi tembam itu kembali memerah karena perlakuan Yoongi yang bak seorang _gentleman._ Ia tampak masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perlahan. Begitu Jimin sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya, Yoongi menutup pintun dan segera kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

"Jimin."

Jimin seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi.

" _You look pretty tonight._ "

Dan detik itu juga jantung Jimin serasa meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Updateee~_

Baru sempet nulis lagi setelah dikejar deadline tugas akhir *bow*

Buat readernimm yang pingin lihat video atau gambar yang gabisa kelihatan di sini, bisa diintip di akun wattpad aku yaa. Barangkali penasaran ehehe.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah sempetin mampir di ff ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, dan ngereview ff ini.

Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaa!

 _See you on the next story!_


	8. Peaches and Cream Bars

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _8: Peaches and Cream Bars_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor,_ _BoyxBoy_

 _Main_ _!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

* * *

Jimin tampak memandang takjub halaman luas yang tengah ia lewati dari dalam mobil. Gumaman-gumaman kecil tak lepas meluncur dari bibir penuhnya sejak awal mobil ini memasuki gerbang.

" _Hyung_ , iniㅡ di mana?"

"Rumahku."

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi. Ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Rumah? Taㅡ tapi bukannya _hyung_ tinggal di apartemen?"

"Aku memang tinggal di apartemen, tapi ini juga rumahku." Jawabnya seraya memarkir mobil di garasi. "Aku besar di sini."

"Besar di sini? Maksudnya?"

Yoongi mematikan mesin kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Ini rumah keluargaku."

Jawaban singkat yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi itu membuat iris gelap Jimin seketika melebar.

 _Rumah keluarga?_

"Ayo turun, ibuku sudah menunggu."

"Iㅡ ibu?"

Jimin melemparkan tatapan terkejut bercampur bingung pada Yoongi yang sudah turun lebih dulu dari mobil. Saat ini berbagai macam pertanyaan tengah menari-nari di benaknya.

Kenapa Yoongi membawanya ke rumah keluarga Min? Kenapa nyonya Min menunggu dirinya? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tubuh si pria mochi tampak mematung di tempat sambil memandang kosong ke arah pintu pengemudi. Ia terlalu fokus pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya sampai-sampai tak sadar jika Yoongi sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jimin?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jiminie?"

Yoongi mengguncang pelan bahu Jimin, membuat pria itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

" _You okay?_ "

"Yㅡ ya." Jimin tersenyum canggung. "Umㅡ turun sekarang?"

Pria bersurai gelap mengangguk pelan seraya mengamati wajah Jimin yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit tegang dan pucat.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau tidak enak badan? Perlu kugendong sampai dalam?"

"Tidak tidak, aku baik _hyung_." Jawabnya cepat. "Hanya terasa sedikit dingin saja hehe."

"Kau yakin? Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan akan kuminta pelayan menyiapkanㅡ"

Jimin buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tegak di samping Yoongi dengan senyum yang dibuat selebar mungkin. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak ingin membuat Yoongi jadi semakin khawatir jika tetap mempertahankan ekspresi _shocknya_ tadi.

"Aku tak apa _hyung_ , lihat?"

Iris gelap Yoongi tampak menelusuri tubuh Jimin dari atas sampai bawah, memastikan jika pria manis itu memang baik-baik saja. Sebuah helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibir Yoongi ketika ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda sakit pada Jimin. Ia tampak menutup pintu mobil kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Jimin, membuat ekspresi bingung kembali muncul di wajah yang lebih muda.

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu." Jawabnya singkat.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tangan?"

Yoongi kembali menghela napasnya, namun kali ini dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Ya, Yoongi sedang tersenyum sekarang karena gemas dengan tingkah pria pendek di depannya.

"Begini maksudku." Ujarnya seraya meraih tangan kiri Jimin kemudian menggenggamnya. " _Come on._ "

Belum sempat Jimin merespon, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu menariknya ke pintu rumah. Jimin tampak mengekor di belakang Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak lepas dari genggaman tangan mereka. Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bisa bergandengan tangan dengan idolanya seperti sekarang, secara langsung, _skin to skin._

Entah sudah berapa kali jantungnya dibuat berdebar tak karuan hari ini karena Yoongi. Bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan jantung jika Yoongi terus-terusan berlaku manis padanya.

"Selamat datang tuan."

Pria tinggi dengan setelan jas rapi tampak menundukkan tubuhnya ketika Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah. Sang pemilik rumah melemparkan senyum kecil pada pria yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadinya itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah Johnny-ah, _eomma_ pasti sudah membuatmu repot."

Johnny tertawa kecil. "Nyonya hanya sedikit bersemangat saja tuan, seperti biasanya."

"Dan aku sudah hapal bahwa bentuk 'sedikit bersemangat' itu merepotkan seluruh penghuni rumah." Yoongi menghela napasnya pelan. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Nyonya sedang membantu koki di dapur. Hyungwon-hyung sudah memberi tahu kedatangan tuan barusan." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah. Jimin-ah." Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin yang sibuk memandangi lantai. "Jiminie?"

Jimin buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yㅡ ya?"

"Sejak tadi kau terlihat tidak fokus, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoongi serius. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan perubahan sikap pria mochi itu.

"Aku baik _hyung_."

Jiminmelemparkan senyum lebar pada pria pucat di depannya.

"Ya sudah, berikan jaketmu pada Johnny dan ikut dia ke ruang makan. Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ mengangguk cepat dengan senyum manis yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya. Yoongi menepuk pelan kepala Jimin sebelum meninggalkan pria manis itu bersama Johnny.

"Jaket anda tuan."

"Ah, sebentar." Ia melepas jaket hitamnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Johnny. "Terima kasih."

Johnny tersenyum kecil.

"Lewat sini tuan."

Jimin tampak mengikuti Johnny yang berjalan di depannya. Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk menahan segala gumaman kagum agar tidak meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak, interior mansion keluarga Min ini terlihat begitu memukau. Lukisan dan beberapa foto keluarga tampak tergantung rapi di dinding ruang tengah yang baru saja ia lewati. Selain itu, kombinasi warna putih, krem, dan _gold_ menambah kesan mewah pada interior rumah ini.

 _Tentu saja, mereka pasangan supermodel dan pengusaha besar, jadi tak heran jika rumahnya sebesar ini._

BUGH!

" _Awe_!"

Johnny sontak menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar pekikan Jimin yang baru saja menabrak salah satu pilar yang berada di pintu masuk ruang makan. Ia buru-buru menghampiri pria bersurai _golden brown_ dengan ekspresi serius bercampur khawatir. Bukannya apa-apa, tuan mudanya itu tidak akan senang jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada tamunya, apalagi jika orang tersebut memiliki kedudukan yang spesial di mata Yoongi seperti pria ini.

Sudah pasti ia tak akan selamat.

"Tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhㅡ aku tak apa, hanya sedikit sakit saja." Jawab Jimin seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang masih terasa sakit karena terbentur lumayan keras dengan pilar.

Jujur saja saat ini ia merasa sangat malu. Untungnya tak ada Yoongi ataupun ibunya di sana. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika sepasang ibu dan anak itu melihat kejadian barusan, kesan baiknya di mata ibu Yoongi pasti akan rusak detik itu juga.

 _Well_ , dimana-mana kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan calon mertua memang harus diperhatikan kan?

 _Eh? Calon mertua?_

"Tuan? Anda benar tidak apa-apa? Wajah anda tampak memerah. Jika anda tidak enak badan saya akan panggilkanㅡ"

"Tidak tidak! Aku baik-baik saja!" Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya butuh duduk dan menunggu rasa sakitnya pergi."

"Ah, kalau begitu lewat sini tuan, apa anda butuh bantuan untuk berjalan?"

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tidak perlu panik begitu."

Tawa kecil dari Jimin membuat Johnny menghembuskan napas lega.

"Mari tuan." Ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang makan.

Sekali lagi Jimin dibuat terkesima dengan ruang makan yang ternyata menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang. Ia bisa melihat halaman luas beserta kolam renang yang diterangi oleh berbagai jenis lampu dari balik dinding kaca. Benar-benar suasana yang cocok untuk menyantap makan malam.

"Silahkan tuan."

"Ah terima kasih umㅡ"

"Nama saya Johnny. Nyonya akan datang sebentar lagi, harap tuan menunggu di sini. Saya permisi."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Johnny-ssi." Ujarnya seraya melempar senyum pada pria tinggi itu.

Johnny tampak menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan, menyisakan Jimin seorang diri di sana.

"Rumah ini sepi sekali." Gumamnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Apa Yoongi-hyung tidak kesepian saat dulu tinggal di sini?"

"Yoongi kecil memang kesepian. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini bersama pengasuhnya. Aku dan suamiku terlalu sibuk bekerja saat itu."

Kepala Jimin sontak menoleh ambang pintu, tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Tubuhnya reflek berdiri ketika melihat sosok wanita cantik serta pria tinggi berpakaian rapi yang berdiri agak jauh depannya.

 _Min Sunmi!? Tapi_ _ㅡ_ _siapa pria tinggi di sebelahnya itu?_

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Min, anakku."

Wanita dengan gaun pendek berwarna oramye itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum, membuat Jimin buru-buru menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam.

"Sㅡ selamat malam nyonya Min. Teㅡ terima kasih sudah mengundangku kemari." Ujarnya terbata-bata.

Sunmi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah calon menantunya yang menggemaskan.

" _Cute_." Gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju kursi yang letaknya behadapan dengan Jimin.

"Namaku Min Sunmi dan ini Hyungwon, asistenku."

Pria bersurai _dark brown_ tampak menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin dan langsung dibalas oleh si pria _mochi_.

"Pㅡ perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin."

Sunmi tersenyum melihat sikap sopan yang ditunjukkan oleh Jimin. Ingatkan dia untuk memuji sang anak karena telah memilih pasangan yang manis dan baik nanti.

"Silahkan duduk Jimin-ah."

"Um, terima kasih nyonya Min." Jimin kembali duduk dikursinya sambil melemparkan senyum canggung pada Sunmi.

"Hyungwon, minta pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanannya sekarang."

Hyungwon tampak mengangguk kecil kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Jimin dan Sunmi berdua saja di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Ah iya, dimana bocah batu kesayanganku itu?"

"Kalau yang nyonya maksud itu Yoongi-hyung, dia sedang di kamar mandi."

"Begitu? _Aish_ , dia bahkan tak memberi salam padaku saat datang tadi. Dasar anak durhaka." Gerutunya.

"Mungkin _hyung_ sudah tidak tahan untuk ke kamar mandi. Aku yakin Yoongi-hyung sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada anda nyonya Min."

Jawaban bernada yakin dari Jimin itu membuat sudut bibir Sunmi terangkat. Jarang-jarang ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki sifat benar-benar baik seperti Jimin. Sorot ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata pria bersurai _golden brown_ itu membuatnya semakin yakin jika dia adalah pasangan yang tepat untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Jimin-ah."

"Ya nyonya Min?"

"Panggil aku _eomma_."

Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya setelah mendengar kalimat singkat yang dilontarkan oleh nyonya besar Min.

" _E_ ㅡ _eomma_?"

"Ya, panggil aku _eomma_ karena mulai sekarang kau akan kuanggap sebagai anggota keluarga Min."

 _What?_

"Kau boleh datang kemari kapan saja kau mau dan jika kau membutuhkan atau menginginkan sesuatu, kau bisa bilang padaku atau Yoongi."

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ benar-benar dibuat melongo dengan semua kalimat yang mendadak masuk ke telinganya. Jujur saja perkataan nyonya Min barusan membuat dirinya semakin bingung dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Bayangkan, baru sekali ini Jimin bertemu dengan ibu Yoongi dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dia mengatakan jika akan mengaggap Jimin sebagai anggota keluarganya.

Ingatkan Jimin untuk periksa jantung besok karena ia tak yakin jantungnya akan sehat setelah malam ini berakhir.

Gila, benar-benar gila.

"Kenapa pelayan membawa banyak sekali makanan dari dapur? Bukankah kita hanya akan makan malam bertiga?"

Yoongi terlihat memasuki ruangan dengan pelayan yang membawa berbagai macam hidangan di belakangnya.

"Aku sengaja meminta pelayan untuk membuat banyak makanan manis karena kudengar Jimin suka dengan jenis makanan itu, _right Jiminie_?" Sunmi terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Jimin yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi _shock_.

"Tertawamu membuatku takut." Komentar Yoongi seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jimin. "Maaf aku lama. Temanku tadi mendadak menelepon karena ada urusan kantor yang perlu dibahas."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jimin? _Hey, you okay_?"

Yoongi mengguncang pelan bahu pria manis di sebelahnya, membuat Jimin seketika kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

Pria bermarga Min tampak mengusak surai _golden brown_ milik Jimin, mengabaikan pekikan protes dari sang empunya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan terus-terusan melamun seperti itu."

Jimin tampak mengerucutkan bibir karena kesal.

"Tapi janganㅡ woah!"

Ekspresinya seketika berubah saat mendapati berbagai macam makanan manis yang terhidang di meja makan. Yoongi bisa melihat binar senang di mata Jimin yang saat ini ukurannya sudah melebar menjadi dua kali lipat.

 _How cute._

"Semuanya memang kusiapkan untukmu, kau boleh menghabiskannya Jiminie." Sunmi terkekeh gemas.

"Untukku? Semuanya?" Ujar Jimin tak percaya.

"Uhum, tapi kau harus makan menu utamanya dulu, _got it_?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih nyonya Min!"

" _No no_." Sunmi menggeleng. " _Eomma_."

Pria bersurai gelap sontak melemparkan delikan tajam pada Sunmi yang tentu saja diabaikan mentah-mentah oleh sang ibu.

"Ah, um mㅡ maksudku. Terima kasih _eomma_." Ujar Jimin malu-malu.

" _Good boy._ Sekarang makanlah." Sunmi kemudian melirik ke arah sang anak yang masih setia memberikan tatapan kesal padanya. "Kau juga habiskan makananmu anak tampan."

Yoongi mendecih seraya kembali menyantap _lamb skewer_ kesukaaanya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap ibunya yang selalu mengambil keputusan sekenaknya. Entah rencana konyol apalagi yang sedang ia susun sekarang, tapi apapun itu, ia tak akan membiarkan sang ibu mencampuri urusannya yang satu ini.

Apapun alasannya.

"Ah iya, besok ayahmu kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Menginaplah, dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan Jimin." Ujar sang ibu seraya mengelap sudur bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Kau memberi tahu ayah?"

Yoongi kembali melemparkan tatapan kesal kepada wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Yup! Dia senang sekali mendengarnya kau tahu." Sunmi menyeringai. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'kau', aku ini ibumu."

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?"

"Karena dia suamiku sekaligus ayahmu bodoh, dia berhak tahu tentang ini." Ia melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan _dessertnya_. "Kalian menginap malam ini, titik."

Yoongi mengerang kesal. Ingin sekali ia mengumpati wanita yang tengah menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Aku ikut apa mau Jimin. Jika dia setuju, aku menginap. Jika tidak, aku akan pulang bersamanya, meskipun nanti kau mengancamku." Jawabnya final.

Prioritasnya sekarang adalah Jimin. Apapun permintaan pria manis itu, ia akan menurutinya, meskipun permintaannya nanti berlawanan dengan keinginan sang ibu.

"Bagaimana Jimin?"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada Sunmi. Pipinya tampak menggembung karena penuh dengan _Peach and Cream Bar_ yang belum terkunyah sempurna.

"Hum?"

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu sama-sama menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi si pria mochi saat ini juga. Karena demi tuhan, Jimin benar-benar terlalu menggemaskan sekarang.

"Apa kau mau menginap di sini?"

Jimin tampak menelan makanannya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sunmi.

"Menginap?"

"Uhum, besok ayah Yoongi pulang dari perjalan bisnis dan dia ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi. Jadi agar lebih efisien, aku menyarankan kalian untuk menginap saja malam ini." Jelas Sunmi.

"Aaa..." Jimin kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Yoongi-hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut keputusanmu apapun itu. Jika kau setuju, kita menginap, tapi jika kau merasa keberatan, kita pulang bersama. Aku bisa kembali lagi kesini besok." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Umm... kalau begitu menginap saja. Jalan dari apartemen _hyung_ kesini cukup jauh, nanti _hyung_ kelelahan." Jawabnya seraya memakan buah peach berbalur krim di piring.

" _Aigoo_ , kau perhatian sekali pada Yoongi eh?" Goda Sunmi.

Jimin menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang bersarang di wajahnya.

"Ah Jiminie, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali _eoh_?" Sunmi tertawa gemas. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian."

 _Sudah kuduga jika dia memang merencanakan semua ini sejak awal._

Yoongi mengunyah daging di mulutnya kuat-kuat sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sang ibu yang masa bodoh.

"Kalian berdua akan tidur di kamar Yoongi."

UHUK!

Dua pria muda di meja makan kompak terbatuk karena tersedak. Keduanya tampak melemparkan tatapan kaget pada Sunmi.

" _What?!/apa?!_ "

"Kalian bisa istirahat duluan, aku masih harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan. Selamat malam."

Ia memberikan senyum kecil kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan, meninggalkan sepasang pria muda yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_ itu disana.

Jimin melirik takut-takut pada Yoongi yang ternyata juga sedang melirik padanya. Keduanya kompak memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang sama-sama memerah.

 _Tidak Min Yoongi, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Kau pasti bisa menahannya._

 _Sekamar dengan Yoongi-hyung? Gila gila gila! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

Ruangan itu tampak hening karena sepasang pria berbeda umur itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Apakah mereka akan tidur nyenyak malam ini?

 _Who knows._

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Who knows? ;)**_

Maaf updatenya lama lagi readernimm, kemarin sempet kena _writer block_ idenya pada ilang XD

Terima kasih bagi yang selalu sabar menunggu dan masih setia baca ff ini hehe. Terima kasih juga buat readernimm yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, dan ngereview. Aku tunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaa!


	9. Fruit Pancake

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _9_ _:_ _Fruit Pancake_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca wastafel. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar mandi milik Yoongi dan entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiam diri disana. Ia memang minta ijin pada Yoongi untuk membersihkan wajah sekaligus mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

Jika kalian bertanya darimana ia mendapatkan setelan piyama itu, tentu saja mendapatkannya dari Yoongi. Meskipun tinggi badan mereka tidak jauh, tapi piyama berbahan satin itu tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tapi biarlah, meskipun kebesaran, ia bersyukur tidak tidur dengan celana jeans ketat dan baju turtleneck yang tentu saja akan membuat tubuhnya jadi tidak nyaman.

Oh, dan satu lagi, baju ini menguarkan aroma maskulin seperti yang dimiliki Yoongi.

Sungguh ia merasa seperti sedang dipeluk oleh pria pucat itu.

BLUSH!

" _Aish_! Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Jimin."

Ia segera menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Berharap air dingin itu bisa mengembalikan wajahnya ke warna semula. Tidak mungkin ia keluar dengan keadaan wajah seperti ini, bisa-bisa Yoongi malah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Tenang Jimin, tenang. Bersikaplah senormal mungkin dan jangan sampai mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Monolognya seraya menghembuskan napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah merasa tubuh dan pikirannya sudah lebih rileks, Jimin meraih baju dan celananya yang sudah dilipat kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia tampak menghela napasnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dengan kepala menunduk.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya pria lain di ruangan itu seraya bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Mㅡ maaf aku lama, perutku sedikit sakit tadi."

Jimin memeluk lipatan pakaiannya erat-erat. Untuk saat ini berbohong merupakan pilihan yang tepat daripada harus mengakui jika ia merasa gugup berada satu ruangan dengan pria itu.

"Sakit perut atauㅡ"

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin kemudian berbisik di telinga pria itu.

"ㅡkau melakukan ' _urusan lain_ ' di dalam sana?"

BLUSH!

"Aㅡ aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Perutku memang sakit _uh_ mungkin karena terlalu banyak makan kue." Cicitnya dengan kepala yang ditundukkan sedalam mungkin.

Pemilik _gummy smile_ itu tampak terkekeh seraya mengusak pelan surai _golden brown_ milik Jimin. Ia paham betul jika pria manis di depannya ini tengah malu sekarang. Terbukti dari kedua telinganya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Andai saja statusnya dan Jimin bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa, Jimin pasti sudah habis sekarang.

"Jika kau mengantuk, tidur saja duluan. Tidak perlu menungguku, mengerti?" Anggukan samar dari Jimin mengundang senyum tipis di wajah Yoongi. " _Good._ Aku mandi dulu."

Jimin baru berani mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup. Akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Sungguh, wajah Yoongi tadi itu begitu dekat, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan napas hangat pria itu tepat di telinganya.

 _God,_ ia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin malam saat Yoongiㅡ

"Tidak tidak tidak, jangan ingat itu lagi." Jimin menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang itu dari kepalanya. "Lebih baik aku bereskan bajuku, kemudian tidur."

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ bergegas meraih _backpack_ berlogo Versace yang sudah disiapkan oleh Johnny tadiㅡ _atas permintaan Yoongi karena Jimin tidak membawa tas untuk bajunya_ ㅡkemudian memasukkan bajunya kesana. Setelah meletakkan tas itu di atas sofa, Jimin berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Besok sore ada kelas dan latihan untuk festival, _hngg_ pasti sampai malam." Erangnya seraya mengusakkan wajah pada bantal dibawahnya. "Hum? Baunya seperti Yoongi-hyung."

Jimin semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, menghirup aroma yang belakangan ini jadi favoritnya. Wanginya yang begitu menenangkan membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya menjadi rileks. Ia yakin bisa tidur nyenyak setiap hari jika kondisi ranjangnya seperti ini.

"Aku jadi mengantuk." Gumamnya pelan.

Jimin tampak menyamankan posisinya di atas ranjang dengan mata yang sudah menutup, siap untuk masuk ke dunia bawah sadar.

PING! PING! PING! PING!

Matanya kembali menjeblak terbuka begitu mendengar tanda notifikasi beruntun yang berasal dari ponsel hitamnya. Pemilik surai _golden brown_ itu mengerang kesal seraya meraba ponselnya yang berada di atas _nightstand_. Ia kemudian membuka notifikasi Instagram untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengirimkan pesan padanya.

* * *

 _ **Instagram**_

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Chim  
Chimy  
Chiminie!  
Park Chimin!

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
What?

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Barusan aku ke apartemenmu  
bersama Jungkook  
Kau belum selesai?

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
Nyonya Min menyuruhku menginap  
Jadi aku tidak pulang

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_

:o :o :o

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
Aku janji akan cerita besok  
Sekarang biarkan aku tidur

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
CEDITAKAN SEKARANG!  
*ceritakan

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
Besok saja  
Ceritanya panjang  
Aku tak mungkin menulisnya  
di sini

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Kutelepon

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
No!  
Nanti hyung bisa dengar bodoh

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Dia tidak akan dengar  
100%  
Lagipula setipis apa tembok  
kamar kalian sampai-sampai  
Yoongi bisa mendengarmu

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
Bukan begituu

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Wait...  
Jangan bilang  
Kalian tidur satu kamar

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
...

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Asdfghjkl!  
Jungkook tiba-tiba memanggil  
Aku pergi dulu!  
Selamat menikmati  
malam pertamamu chim! ;))

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
KIM TAEHYUNG!

 _ **Vtaeminsea**_  
Jelaskan secara detail besok  
K?  
Bye!  
;)))

 _ **SugarBoy**_  
zzzzzzzzz

* * *

" _Hmngghhh!_ Khym twehungg!" Teriaknya dengan wajah yang dibenamkan ke atas guling.

CKLEK!

"Jimin?"

Suara rendah itu membuat Jimin bergegas menutup mata dan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Lebih baik ia pura-pura tidur saja daripada Yoongi bertanya macam-macam soal wajahnya yang sudah kembali memerah.

"Jimin?" Panggil si pria pucat lagi seraya berjalan ke sisi kiri ranjang.

Sudut bibir Yoongi otomatis terangkat begitu melihat pose Jimin yang tidur menyamping sambil memeluk erat guling di depannya.

"Dia memang bukan manusia." Gumamnya, kemudian mematikan lampu utama kamar, menyisakan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna kuning hangat di langit-langit kamar.

Yoongi mematikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar terlebih dahulu sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jimin. Malam ini ia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu dengan urusan apapun. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memandangi wajah manis Jimin yang sedang tertidur.

Ia benar-benar tak keberatan jika harus mengorbankan tidur malamnya untuk pria serupa malaikat di sebelahnya ini.

SI pria pucat tampak menyangga berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap lekuk wajah milik Jimin, mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi tembam yang menyerupai mochi, dan tak lupa bibir gemuk semerah ceri yang sering membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

" _You've really got my heart, Park Jimin._ "

Jemari panjangnya bergerak menyingkirkan helaian berwarna _golden brown_ yang sedikit menutupi mata Jimin. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari rona kemerahan yang mulai muncul di pipi tembam pria manis itu.

Jimin masih belum tidur kalau kalian lupa.

" _Aish_ benda ini benar-benar mengganggu."

Yoongi menarik pelan guling yang dipeluk Jimin kemudian melemparnya ke lantai. Tindakan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu hampir membuat Jimin membuka kedua matanya, akan tetapi sebuah kecupan lembut pada dahinya seketika menghentikan pergerakannya.

DEG!

 _A_ ㅡ _apa Yoongi-hyung baru saja menciumku?_

" _Good night_ Jiminie."

Ruangan itu kemudian hening selama beberapa saat. Pria bersurai _golden brown_ tampak membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia tampak diam tak bergerak sambil memandangi pria pucat yang ternyata berada begitu dekat dengannya. Sungguh perasaan Jimin campur aduk sekarang, senang, bingung, panik, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Yoongi akan mengatakan hal seperti tadi kepadanya, terlebih lagi ciuman itu!

Mimpi apa dia semalam.

"Hngㅡ"

Gerakan kecil di sebelahnya membuat Jimin cepat-cepat menutup matanya. Takut ketahuan jika ia sedang pura-pura tidur.

"Huffㅡ sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja." Gumamnya dengan mata tertutup.

Sedetik kemudian mata bulat Jimin kembali terbuka. Ia tampak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi kemudian mengecup kilat pipi pria pucat itu.

"Selamat malam _Yoonie-hyung_."

Jimin berbisik lirih sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk menyambut mimpi indahnya malam ini.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Bias-bias cahaya matahari tampak menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan lewat sela tirai yang menutupi dinding kaca. Jam digital di atas _nightstand_ sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:00 AM, namun berbeda dengan seluruh _staff_ di mansion keluarga Min terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, sepasang pria yang menghuni kamar itu terlihat masih terlelap di atas ranjang.

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ tampak bersandar nyaman ke dada pria yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sayangnya suasana tenang di ruangan itu harus terganggu dengan suara ketukan pada pintu kamar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

CKLEK.

Seorang pria tinggi berseragam rapi tampak berjalan memasuki kamar. Bibirnya seketika membentuk senyum tipis kala melihat pemandangan manis antara tuan muda dan kekasihnya di atas ranjang.

Ia jadi tidak tega jika harus membangunkan mereka berdua sekarang. Kalau saja bukan karena perintah nyonya Min, dia akan membiarkan mereka tidur sedikit lebih lama.

"Sayang sekali." Gumamnya seraya membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Unggㅡ"

Jimin melenguh pelan saat wajahnya diterpa cahaya matahari yang mendadak menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Matanya tampak mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan."

Johnny menyapa Jimin dari sebelah tempat tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jimin yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Jam 6 tuan." Suara erangan seketika terdengar di ruangan itu ketika Johnny menyebutkan angka yang tertera pada jam. "Maaf tuan, nyonya meminta saya untuk membangunkan tuan dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan dengan tuan besar."

Kata 'tuan besar' membuat kesadaran Jimin seketika terkumpul.

"Jika nanti tuan membutuhkan sesuatu silahkan panggil saya. Saya permisi."

Johnny membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jimin berdua saja dengan Yoongi yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Ayah Yoongi sudah datang, _oh god_! Aku harus bagaimana?" Ujarnya panik. "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti, _aish_! Apa yang-"

SRET!

 _Eh_?

Jimin sontak menundukkan kepala ketika merasakan rengkuhan yang begitu erat pada pinggangnya.

 _Huh? Tangan?!_

"Nngㅡ"

Tubuhnya seketika merinding saat pria bersurai hitam menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya. Rona kemerahan nampak kembali merayapi wajah Jimin akibat posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

 _Ya tuhan! Sejak kapan hyung memelukku seperti ini? Dimana gulingnya?_

Teriaknya dalam hati.

Sungguh posisi ini membuat jantungnya berdebar sepuluh kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia yakin akan _collapse_ sekarang juga jika dia punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

 _Lebih baik aku bangunkan hyung sekarang agar_ ㅡ

SRET!

BLUSH!

Wajah si pria mochi tampak semakin memerah ketika pria di belakangnya semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Jimin, hingga membuatnya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh dia sentuh.

 _Yoongi's morning wood,_ menekan tepat di belahan pantatnya.

Tolong tenggelamkan Jimin di danau terdekat sekarang juga.

" _Hmm,_ Jiminie." Gumam si pria pucat tiba-tiba.

Jimin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi panik.

 _Apa dia sudah bangun?_

" _H_ ㅡ _hyung_?" Panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya napas teratur yang keluar dari bibir pria Min itu. Jimin menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah dia masih tidur, lebih baik aku bangunkan sekarang." Ujarnya seraya melepas rengkuhan pada pinggangnya dengan perlahan.

Ia sedikit memberi jarak pada tubuhnya kemudian bergerak memutar hingga berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Jimin bergerak dengan hati-hati agar tak menyenggol 'benda penting' di bawah itu.

Percayalah, ia sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menundukkan kepalanya sekarang.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu mendadak menguap begitu saja saat ia melihat wajah Yoongi yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat damai sekaligus menggemaskan, sungguh Yoongi yang ini sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi ketika bangun.

" _Cute._ " Kekehnya seraya menekan-nekan lembut pipi pucat Yoongi yang terlihat _puffy_. "Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi tak bergeming.

"Yoongi-hyung, bangun."

Jimin mengguncang pelan lengan Yoongi, berharap sedikit gerakan itu bisa membangunkannya. Namun nihil, Yoongi masih tetap menutup mata dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

" _Hyung_ bangun." Kali ini Jimin mengguncang lengan Yoongi lebih kencang. " _Hyungiee._ "

" _Leave me alone._ " Erangnya.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ sudah pagi. Ayo bangunnn." Rengek pria bersurai _golden brown_.

" _No._ "

Yoongi kembali memeluk erat pria di depannya. Berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

" _H_ _ㅡ_ _hyung._ " Wajah Jimin tampak merona. "Tㅡ tapi kata Johnny ayahmu sudah datang. Kita harus bersiap-siap."

Pria pucat itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

" _Hyunggg._ "

"Baik baik, aku bangun. Puas?"

Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah manis Jimin, merasa puas karena berhasil membangunkan Yoongi.

"Kau mandilah duluan." Ujarnya setengah mengantuk.

"Um kㅡ kau belum melepaskan pelukanmu _hyung._ " Jawab pria bersurai _golden brown_ malu-malu.

"Lalu?"

Seringai tipis mendadak terbit di wajah pria bermarga Min. Sedikit menggoda mochi manis di depannya ini tak masalah kan?

"Aㅡ aku tidak bisa bangun jika kau tidak melepasnya." Jelas Jimin.

"Jika aku tidak ingin?"

Bibir Jimin mengerucut tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak bisa mandi dan kita akan terlambat untuk sarapan."

"Ya sudah kita mandi berdua saja, mudah kan?"

BLUSH!

" _Pervert_!"

Yoongi tergelak melihat ekspresi kesal bercampur malu yang ditunjukkan oleh Jimin. Betapa dirinya ingin sekali melihat wajah menggemaskan itu setiap pagi.

 _Sabar Min, kau akan segera mendapatkannya._

"Aㅡ aku mandi dulu!"

Jimin segera bangun begitu rangkulan pria di depannya melonggar. Ia berjalan lurus ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Mengabaikan Yoongi serta seringai menyebalkan yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

" _Moodku_ bagus pagi ini, benar-benar sesuatu yang langka." Siulnya seraya memainkan ponsel yang baru saja hidup. "Ah iya, pakaian Jimin."

Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar, mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menekan tombol _dial_. Terdengar suara nada sambung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh suara sang asisten.

"Johnny, kau sudah dapat pakaian yang kuminta semalam?"

 _"Sudah tuan. Akan saya antarkan sebentar lagi."_

"Kutunggu di kamar."

PIP!

Yoongi segera turun dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan malas menuju dinding kaca, pemisah antara balkon dan kamar. Matanya tampak menerawang ke luar jendela, paginya kali ini sungguh berbeda dari pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit dan _mood_ yang buruk _,_ namun pagi ini ia sama sekali tak merasakan hal-hal negatif apapun, tidurnya semalam juga sangat nyenyak.

"Semuanya karena dirimu, _Min_ Jimin." Pria pucat itu tersenyum tipis. " _My pretty angel._ "

TOK! TOK!

CKLEK.

"Permisi tuan, saya membawa pakaian yang anda minta."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Letakkan saja di atas ranjang. Terima kasih, John."

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk pelan seraya meletakkan sebuah _paperbag_ berukuran sedang ke atas ranjang.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Tidak ada, terima kasih."

"Baik tuan. Saya permisi." Johnny membungkuk sopan kemudian segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Ketika Johnny sudah menghilang dari sana, pria bersurai gelap berjalan menghampiri _nightstand_ dan mengambil _sticknotes_ di dalam laci. Ia terlihat menuliskan pesan singkat di sana kemudian menempelkannya ke _paperbag_ berlogo Gucci yang tadi dibawa Johnny.

" _Good_. Sekarang di mana aku harus meletakkan benda ini." Matanya tampak menelusur ke sekeliling ruangan. "Ah, aku tahu."

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi lalu diletakkannya _paperbag_ itu tepat di depan pintu.

"Jimin pasti akan langsung melihatnya jika kuletakkan di sini. Kau benar-benar jenius Min Yoongi." Ujarnya puas. "Sekarang waktunya mandi."

Yoongi segera beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan senyum puas yang terpampang begitu lebar di wajahnya. Jujur saja, seringai ini terlihat lebih menakutkan daripada senyum terpaksa yang sering diberikan oleh pria itu.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya pasti akan menganggap kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu jika melihat senyumannya.

Sementara Yoongi tengah sibuk berpuas hati, Jimin terlihat sedikit panik di dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang harus kupakai nanti? Baju yang kemarin? Tidak tidak, bau keringat." Jimin menggigiti kukunya sambil berpikir. "Apa aku pinjam baju _hyung_ saja?"

Pria mochi itu kembali terdiam memikirkan idenya yang terakhir. Ia rasa itu memang cara yang paling tepat untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Semoga saja Yoongi mau meminjamkan baju untuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat. Tidak enak jika sampai terlambat." Ujarnya seraya berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar mandi.

CKLEK.

" _Hyu_ ㅡ"

PUK!

"Eh?" Jimin memungut _paperbag_ yang tergeletak di depan pintu. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

Ia mengamati isi paperbag yang terdiri atas beberapa kotak tipis itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada secarik kertas yang tertempel di bagian dalam _paperbag._

 _Semua yang ada di dalam sini milikmu. Pakai dan segera hubungi Johnny begitu kau selesai. Dia akan mengantarmu ke bawah. Tak perlu mengembalikan barang-barang ini ataupun menggantinya, aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu._

 _ㅡ_ _Yoongi._

Mata Jimin seketika membola setelah membaca _notes_ yang ditulis oleh Yoongi. Ia kembali melihat isi _paperbag_ dengan logo Gucci itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Taehyung benar-benar akan iri jika ia menceritakan hal ini padanya nanti.

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Suasana di ruang makan milik keluarga Min terlihat lengang. Tak seperti beberapa menit lalu dimana banyak pelayan yang berlalu lalang untuk membersihkan ruangan dan menghidangkan makanan di meja makan. Saat ini hanya terlihat tiga orang di ruangan itu, tuan besar Min, istrinya, dan seorang asisten pribadi yang sedang menuangkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang kau bilang kemarin. Apa yang membuatmu semangat sekali?"

Tuan Min tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar pertanyaan istrinya.

"Pertama, karena aku rindu padamu. Kedua, karena aku ingin melihat seseorang yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai calon menantu idaman itu."

Sunmi memutar matanya malas. "Aku bisa menerima alasan kedua, tapi alasan yang pertama terlalu _cheesy_ untuk kuterima, Min Hyunbin."

Hyunbin tertawa mendengar tanggapan sang istri.

"Ah ya, mana Yoongi dan kekasihnya? Mereka masih di kamar?"

"Tunggulah sebentar. Barang kali mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan _morning routine_. Kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja." Sunmi menyesap tehnya santai.

"Selamat pagi."

Sepasang suami istri itu kompak menoleh ke arah pria berkulit pucat yang baru saja duduk di kursi. Hyungwon dengan sigap menuangkan kopi ke cangkir milik Yoongi, mengundang senyum tipis di bibir pria itu.

"Tak ada pelukan selamat datang untuk ayahmu?" Hyunbin melirik Yoongi yang sedang menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Aku bukan anak umur lima tahun." Sahut Yoongi acuh.

Hyunbin kembali tergelak sambil melirik ke arah sang istri. "Benar-benar persis dengan dirimu."

"Kau juga sama menyebalkannya seperti dia." Sahut Sunmi tak mau kalah.

Yoongi mengeram kesal ketika kedua orangtuanya memulai perdebatan tidak penting khas anak kecil. Resiko memiliki ayah yang usil dan ibu yang sama sekali tidak mau kalah.

"Selamat pagi, uㅡ um maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu."

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pendek bersurai _golden brown_ yang berjalan di belakang Johnny. Tiga orang anggota keluarga Min sama-sama memandang lekat pria yang terlihat menggemaskan karena memakai _sweater_ putih kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Jimin terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan oleh anggota keluarga Min itu.

" _You look good._ " Puji Yoongi saat Jimin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih." Jimin menjawab malu-malu.

Hyunbin tampak saling melempar pandang dengan sang istri yang tengah menyunggingkan seringai tipis ke arahnya.

"Ekhm." Sepasang pria mini itu kompak menoleh ke arah Hyunbin. "Selamat pagi, aku Min Hyunbin, ayah dari Min Yoongi."

"Ah selamat pagi tuan Min." Jimin berdiri kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya. "Aku Park Jimin, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Tuan besar Min lagi-lagi bertukar pandang dengan sang istri. Kali ini wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi takjub karena melihat sikap sopan yang ditunjukkan oleh Jimin. Sunmi hanya menggumamkan kata _'I told you'_ untuk menanggapi tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang suami.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sarapannya. Silahkan Jimin-ssi." Hyunbin tersenyum kecil.

"Tㅡ terima kasih tuan Min." Jimin balas senyum.

Merekapun memulai sarapan dengan hikmat. Jimin sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring berisi _fruit pancake_ , terlalu takut untuk memandang ke arah yang lain. Berbeda dengan Jimin, pria pucat di sebelahnya tampak beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin."

Orang yang dipanggil reflek mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya tuan Min?"

"Kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan kauㅡ"

"Mohon maaf tuan dan nyonya." Kalimat itu harus terpotong karena kedatangan seorang pelayan wanita ke ruang makan. "Nona Wendy baru saja datang."

Sunmi menaikkan alisnya. "Wendy?"

"Ya nyonya. Sekarang nona Wendy menunggu di ruang tengah."

"Tolong antarkan dia kemari untuk sarapan bersama." Jawab Hyunbin yang langsung diangguki oleh pelayan itu.

"Anak itu kenapa tidak bilang dulu jika akan kemari. Membuatku terkejut saja." Sunmi mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue.

Jimin yang merasa bingung memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yoongi.

" _Hyung,_ siapaㅡ"

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang tampak berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali _eoh_? Jika kau bilang akan datang, kami pasti menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama." Ujar Sunmi seraya memeluk wanita bernama Wendy itu.

"Hehe... maaf, aku lupa bibi Min." Wendy membalas pelukan Sunmi kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Ah siapa pria itu bibi Min?"

"Ah itu Jimin, dia datang bersama Yoongi kemarin dan menginap di sini."

"Aaa begitu. Aku Wendy, salam kenal Jimin-ssi."

Jimin menyambut uluran tangan Wendy seraya melemparkan senyum kepada wanita itu.

"Jimin, senang bertemu denganmu."

Wendy tampak tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yoongi?"

"Dia sedang ke kamar mandi." Hyunbin menyesap air putih di gelasnya. "Apa yang membuatmu datang pagi-pagi kemari hm?"

"Aku membawa kabar bahagia." Wendy tersenyum lebar.

"Kabar bahagia?"

"Uhum. Tentang rencana pernikahan itu, aku berubah pikiran."

Perhatian tiga penghuni meja itu seketika memusat ke arah Wendy. Ketiganya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang sama di wajah masing-masing.

"Berubah pikiran?"

Wendy mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertunangan dan menikah di waktu yang sudah disepakati."

Dan selera makan Jimin mendadak hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

Entah apa alasannya.

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Updateee~_

Akhirnya jadi juga setelah stuck selama seminggu zzz. Maafkan aku yang lemot terus updatenya readernimm *bow*

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mampir dan mau sabar menunggu di ff ini. _I love you readernimmm._ Terima kasih buanyakk buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, dan ngereview ff ini!

Jangan lupa tulis komentar kalian di kolom review yaa!

 _See you on the next story!_


	10. Donuts

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _10_ _:_ _Donuts_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kedatangan wanita yang diketahui bernama Wendy di meja makan. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk mengobrol dengan Sunmi sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang dihidangkan, sementara Jimin hanya duduk diam di kursinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Makanannya sudah habis dan Yoongi tak kunjung kembali ke meja makan. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh pria pucat itu. Ia sadar jika alasan pergi ke kamar mandi tadi hanyalah sebuah reaksi atas kedatangan Wendy, atau dengan kata lain Yoongi tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dan Jimin benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Ugh, aku ingin pulang, tapi Yoongi-hyung masih belum kembali._

Jimin meminum sisa teh di gelasnya, berharap cairan manis itu bisa menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gelisah. Dia membutuhkan gula, tapi sayangnya ia tak membawa satupun benda manis di kantongnya.

"Jimin-ah."

Panggilan dari tuan besar Min membuat Jimin seketika mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya tuan Min?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Kuliah atau bekerja?"

"Umㅡ aku sudah bekerja tuan Min, sebagai tutor di sebuah akademi _dance_ dan juga sebagai _foodblogger._ "

Woobin terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasanmu bekerja di dua bidang itu?"

"Aku sudah menyukai _dance_ dari kecil dan menyelesaikan kuliahku di jurusan tari. Kemudian setahun setelah itu aku direkrut di sebuah akademi _dance_ yang didirikan oleh temanku." Jelas Jimin. "Lalu _foodblogger_ itu hanya karena aku menyukai makanan terutama makanan manis."

"Aaa... jadiㅡ"

"Jimin, kau sudah selesai?"

Perhatian empat orang di ruangan itu seketika beralih pada sosok berkulit pucat yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. Senyum di wajah Wendy tampak mengembang begitu melihat pria yang tadi dicarinya itu.

"Hai Yoonㅡ"

"Sudah? Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor." Yoongi mengabaikan sapaan yang diucapkan oleh Wendy.

"Hum? Tㅡ tapi kau belum selesai sarapan _hyung._ "

Jimin melirik tak enak hati pada wanita muda yang tengah menampakkan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa sarapan di kantor. Ayo." Pria itu berucap datar seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jimin.

"Tapi _hyung_ _ㅡ_ "

Yoongi mendecih kemudian menarik tangan pria mochi itu hingga berdiri dari kursinya. Jimin tampak sedikit meringis sakit akibat cengkeraman yg lumayan kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Hal itu tentunya memancing reaksi dari nyonya besar Min yang langsung ikut berdiri.

"Min Yoongi! Bersikaplah sopan pada Wendy dan jangan menyakiti Jimin seperti itu! Segera duduk di kursimu!" Perintahnya.

Sayangnya kalimat tegas yang diucapkan oleh Sunmi tak digubris sama sekali oleh sang anak. Ia terus saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan sambil menyeret Jimin yang tengah melemparkan tatapan maaf pada tiga orang di meja makan. Pria mochi itu benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada mereka semua.

"Min Yoongi! Kembali atau _ㅡ_ "

"Sudah Bibi Min, biarkan saja Yoongi pergi." Wendy membujuk Sunmi untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. "Aku tak apa."

"Aku tahu dia tak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, tapi dia tetap harus menghargai kehadiranmu sebagai tamu. Anak itu benar-benar."

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat anak kita. Dia tak akan mau mendengarkan jika caranya seperti itu." Kalimat dari kepala keluarga Min hanya dijawab dengan decihan kesal oleh Sunmi. "Dan Wendy, aku minta maaf atas sikap Yoongi yang tidak sopan kepadamu."

Wendy tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa paman Min, aku sudah paham bagaimana sifat Yoongi."

"Aku akan coba untuk bicara padanya nanti. Kau tenang saja."

Wanita berambut panjang itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mendesah pelan.

"Aku harap Yoongi bisa mengerti dan menerima pernikahan ini."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Pria bersurai _golden blonde_ tampak sibuk memainkan jari-jari tangannya seraya memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Ia sama sekali tak berani untuk menatap ataupun berbicara pada Yoongi yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_.

Auranya seram sekali, sungguh!

"Kuantar kemana?"

Suara berat Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mendadak diserang rasa gugup karena lontaran pertanyaan bernada datar itu.

"Uㅡ um kㅡ ke akademi." Sahutnya gelagapan.

"Ada sesi mengajar sepagi ini?"

"Bㅡ bukan. Aku ada latihan bersama tutor yang lain untuk festival. Kelas baru dimulai setelah jam makan siang nanti." Jelas Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Yoongi.

Mata bulat itu tampak melirik ke arah Yoongi yang kembali terdiam. Sejak tadi ia ingin bertanya tentang wanita bernama Wendy yang tadi mendadak muncul di rumah Yoongi. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita itu.

Haruskah ia menanyakannya?

"Umㅡ Yoongi-hyung."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Wendy?"

Jimin seketika menggigit bibirnya, batal mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'iya'.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Jawaban bernada dingin nan singkat itu membuat Jimin semakin ingin menghilang dari sana saat ini juga. Satu, ia sudah tidak kuat dengan aura menakutkan yang tampak semakin menguar dari tubuh Yoongi, dan dua, karena perasaan tidak mengenakkan mendadak muncul di relung hatinya.

"Mㅡ maaf."

Setelah itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling bicara. Yoongi kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, sementara Jimin kembali memandang ke luar jendela sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil hitam itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah gedung yang merupakan akademi _dance_ tempat Jimin bekerja. Tanpa menunggu lama, Pria mochi itu segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan meraih tas yang berada di sebelah kakinya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya _hyung_ , maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu." Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus segera masuk. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Belum sempat Yoongi merespon, Jimin sudah terlebih dulu turun dari mobil dan berjalan tergesa-gesa melintasi halaman gedung. Alis si pria pucat terlihat naik beberapa senti akibat tindakan tak biasa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Yoongi tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke setir mobil seraya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk gedung. Seketika ketukan-ketukan kecil itu berubah menjadi cengkeraman kuat begitu iris gelapnya melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat darahnya terasa mendidih.

Di depan sana, Park Jimin, sedang tertawa lepas dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki gigi seperti kelinci. Lengan pria itu terlihat merangkul pundak Jimin dengan jarak yang menurutnya terlalu dekat.

Dan kenapa mereka terlihat akrab sekali?!

" _Bullshit_." Umpatnya seraya melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tgedung..

Sebelumnya ia sempat berdoa agar papan nama besar di atas gedung runtuh dan menimpa pria tinggi sialan itu.

.

* * *

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Kemarin aku datang ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada."

"Taehyung sudah cerita padaku kemarin. Ada apa? Sepertinya penting sekali."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan tangga. "Ada salah satu sponsor yang membatalkan kerja sama dan sponsor ini merupakan salah satu pemberi dana yang cukup besar."

"Aㅡ apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka bilang ada masalah di dalam perusahaan, maka dari itu mereka membatalkannya." Ia menghela napas pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari sponsor lain agar bisa menutupi kekurangan dana itu, namun sampai pagi ini aku belum mendapatkannya. Ya aku bisa maklum jika banyak yang menolak pengajuan danaku karena dana yang dibutuhkan memang besar."

Jimin tampak diam sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ini benar-benar masalah besar, pasalnya acara festival akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih dua bulan dari sekarang. Jika sampai akhir bulan ini dananya tidak terkumpul, kemungkinan besar acaranya akan batal digelar.

 _Bagaimana ini, kemana aku harus mencari sponsor? Ah atau_ ㅡ

"Aku punya kenalan, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Umㅡ temanku."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Teman?"

"Uhum, yang semalam mengajakku pergi."

"Tunggu tunggu! Maksudnya kekasihmu? Jadi kau benar-benar habis berkencan seperti cerita Taehyung?" Tanya si pria kelinci antusias.

BLUSH!

"Mㅡ memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang kau pergi ke rumah orang tua kekasihmu, kemudian menginap dan melakukanㅡ"

" _STOP_!" Potong Jimin. "Aku memang menginap, tapi sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun itu yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung. Dan satu lagi, dia hanya teman."

"Oh ayolah." Pria bersurai hitam itu tampak menyeringai lebar. "Akui saja. Kenapa harus malu eh? Kita sudah dewasa _hyung_."

"Jeon Jungkook! Hentikan itu!"

Jimin memukuli lengan Jungkook sekuat tenaga hingga menimbulkan pekikan dari sang empunya. Jangan salah, meskipun memiliki tubuh kecil Jimin cukup kuat untuk membuat seseorang lebam-lebam dengan pukulannya.

Dia masih seorang pria kalau kalian lupa.

" _Ow_! _Ow_! Oke oke! Aku diam!" Seru Jungkook sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hum? Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Jungkook melirik bungkusan putih di tangan kirinya. "Aaa... ini donat. Taehyung sedang mengidam jadi kubelikan saat berangkat kesini tadi."

"Taehyung di sini?"

" _Yup_! Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganku dulu sebelum pergi kerja nanti siang. Kurasa dia sudah datang, mobilnya ada di parkiran."

 _Gotcha!_

"Aku pinjam Taehyung sebentar. Kau jangan masuk dulu ke ruanganmu, paham?"

Pria yang lebih muda tampak menghela napasnya pelan. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Latihan dimulai sekitar dua puluh lima menit lagi. Ini, aku titip untuk Taehyung."

Jimin meraih bungkusan berwarna putih itu kemudian bergegas lari ke lantai atas. Matanya menangkap sosok bersurai _blonde_ yang sedang duduk santai di _lounge_.

"Tae!"

Pria yang dipanggil tampak menolehkan kepalanya. " _Ahoyy_ Chiminiee!"

"Tae kebetulan sekali kau di sini." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja. "Aku inginㅡ"

"Woah! Donat!"

Taehyung meraih bungkusan putih itu dan segera membuka kotak berukuran sedang yang berada di dalamnya dengan mata berbinar. Pikirannya seketika melupakan sosok berpipi tembam yang sedang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, terlalu fokus pada benda berbentuk seperti cincin dengan berbagai macam krim dan _topping_.

" _Yak_! Kim Taehyung!"

Jimin merebut bungkusan di tangan Taehyung lalu menjauhkannya dari jangkauan sang empunya.

"Aish! Kembalikan!" Protesnya seraya berusaha mengambil bungkusan itu.

" _No_. Dengarkan aku dulu, baru kukembalikan."

Taehyung mendecih. "Apa? Kau mau bercerita tentang malam pertamamu dengan Suga?"

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Sakit!" Taehyung mengusap-usap permukaan dahinya yang baru saja disentil oleh Jimin. "Kau ingin membuatku jadi bodoh hah?!"

"Aku serius Tae. Tolong dengarkan aku."

Ekspresi Taehyung seketika berubah begitu mendengar kalimat bernada serius yang diucapkan oleh Jimin. Dirinya memang orang yang suka bercanda, tapi jika situasinya sudah berubah serius seperti ini, ia tentu akan mendengarkannya dengan serius dan membantu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ada apa? Apa Yoongi melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tanyanya.

"Aku memang merasa tidak nyaman, tapi bukan sepenuhnya karena Yoongi."

"Jelaskan."

Jimin menghela napas pelan. "Tadi pagi ada seorang wanita yang datang ke rumah Yoongi-hyung ketika kami sedang sarapan dan Yoongi-hyung langsung pergi begitu saja dari meja makan. Saat Yoongi-hyung sudah pergi dari sana, nyonya dan tuan Min serta wanita itu membahas tentang pernikahan."

Mata Taehyung seketika membola setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari sang sahabat.

"Pernikahan?"

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ mengangguk kecil dengan kepala menunduk.

"Chim, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Mungkin saja wanita itu hanyalah saudara atau seseorang yang dekat dengan keluarga Min. Bisa saja dia memang sengaja ingin berkonsultasi." Taehyung mengusap pelan punggung Jimin.

"T- tapi wanita itu bilang ingin melanjutkan pernikahan yang awalnya dibatalkan dan berharap jika Yoongi-hyung bisa menerima pernikahan itu."

"Chimㅡ"

"Tae aㅡ aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yoongi-hyung, tapi entah kenapa dadaku merasa sesak begitu mendengar pembicaraan mereka."

" _God_ , Jiminie."

Taehyung segera membawa pria berpipi tembam itu ke dalam pelukannya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasakan emosi yang campur aduk, antara marah juga sedih. Marah karena ia tidak menyangka jika Yoongi ternyata adalah pria yang brengsek dan sedih karena ia tak tega melihat Jimin dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _Bedebah sialan, berani-beraninya dia membuat Jimin menangis._

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Yoongi tentang identitas wanita itu?"

"Sㅡ sudah." Jawab Jimin disela tangisnya. "Kㅡ katanya aku tidak perlu tahu. Aㅡ aku tak masalah jika dia mㅡ memang tak mau memberitahu, tㅡ tapi dia menjawabnya deㅡ dengan nada yang dingin. Tidak seperti _h_ ㅡ _hyung_ yang biasanya."

"Benar-benar akan kupatahkan leher si sialan itu." Geramnya. "Tenang Chim, ada aku dan Jungkook di sini. Kami berdua akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membantumu."

Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk kecil seraya mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan yang tertutup _sweater_.

" _Need something sweet_?" Pria mochi itu kembali mengangguk. "Makan saja donatku. Aku bisa minta lagi pada Jungkook nanti."

"Teㅡ terima kasih Taehyungie."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Ia tampak memandangi Jimin yang tengah menggigit sebuah donat _bertopping_ cokelat dengan tubuh yang sedikit tremor karena habis menangis.

 _Jungkook benar-benar akan membunuh manusia pendek itu jika dia tahu tentang masalah ini. Sebaiknya kuberitahu nanti saja di apartemen._

"Chim, jika nanti Jungkook bertanya masalah mata bengkakmu, jawab saja kau habis menonton video sedih di ponselku. Oke?"

Jimin mengangguk seraya mengunyah potongan donat di mulutnya. Ia juga berniat untuk tidak memberi tahu Jungkook dulu tentang masalah ini karena tahu betul dengan sifat Jungkook. Kelinci bongsor itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang marah dan ia tak mau hal itu sampai mengganggu kegiatan latihan mereka.

"Bagus. Habiskan donatmu."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

BRAK!

Lembaran-lembaran kertas tampak jatuh berhamburan ke atas karpet berwarna abu-abu gelap. Si pelaku pelemparan sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk membereskan kembali kekacauan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia malah melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi hitam yang berada di balik meja.

"Sial."

Jarinya tampak memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia merasakan suasana hati yang bagus hari ini dan sekarang suasana hatinya sudah kembali buruk seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Kenapa wanita itu harus muncul di saat seperti ini dan kenapa juga ia harus melihat seorang pria asing merangkul Jimin _(nya)_ dengan begitu akrab _._

Dan bayangan kejadian yang terakhir itu benar-benar tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya.

"Siapa dia."

Gumamnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Apa mungkinㅡ dia kekasih Jimin?"

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Jealous Yoongi? Why not? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Next chapter bakalan sedikit manis lagi. (Manis-manis dahulu, sakit batuk kemudian)  
Aku suka sedikit mendrama. Tapi tetap tenang ya, cuma konflik kecil-kecil aja kok ehee

Kali ini aku bakalan _double update_ alias langsung up 2 chapter.  
Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review yaa!


	11. Mochi

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _11_ _:_ _Mochi_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

CKLEK!

" _Hyuuung_!"

"Keluar."

Pria bersurai oranye tampak mencebikkan bibir karena sapaannya dibalas dengan kalimat bernada dingin oleh pria yang lebih tua.

"Beberapa hari belakangan kau sudah terlihat ceria, kenapa sekarang seperti penagih hutang lagi." Cibirnya.

Yoongi tak menggubris kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu. Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya di layar komputer.

" _Moodmu_ terlihat jelek sejak kemarin." Hoseok melemparkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Yoongi. "Ada apa heh?"

"Pergi."

"Oh ayolahhh. Kau tidak asik."

Sebuah lirikan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh Yoongi membuat si pria matahari kembali mengeluarkan cibiran. Asal kalian tahu saja, ia sudah kebal dengan tingkah sinis pria pucat itu. Jadi, mau dia meliriknya, menghujatnya, menyindirnya, semuanya akan masuk telinga kanan lalu keluar di telinga kiri.

"Serius. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Dimarahi bibi Min? Ah atau Wendy?"

BRAK!

Yoongi melemparkan _headphonenya_ ke atas meja.

"Keluar."

"Baik baik, aku pergi. Jangan lupa makan, kau belum makan sejak semalam."

Hoseok menepuk pelan pundak pria itu kemudian segera beranjak dari kursinya. Matanya melirik ke arah benda persegi hitam yang berkedip di atas _coffee table._ Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membaca ID _name_ di layar.

" _Hyung_ , 'Jimochi' menelepon."

Si pria pucat tampak meraih ponselnya secepat kilat lalu mendorong Hoseok keluar dari studionya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan protes dari temannya itu.

"Halo? Jiminie?"

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Yoongi tampak merapikan pakaiannya di balik meja kerja. Kali ini _moodnya_ terlihat lebih bagus daripada tadi pagi. Semua itu berkat telepon dari seseorang bernama _Jimochi_ yang ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu.

Meskipun ia masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin di akademi, ia jujur tak bisa mengabaikan Jimin. Lagipula yang salah juga bukan Jimin, tapi pria sialan itu.

 _He's too whipped for this 'Mochi'._

TOK! TOK!

CKLEK!

"Yoongi-hyung?" Kepala dengan surai _golden brown_ tampak menyembul di ambang pintu.

"Masuk."

Pria mochi itu mengangguk kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Duduklah. Tumben kau datang ke kantor, ada apa?"

Yoongi memperhatikan pria manis yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di depannya itu.

"Umㅡ jadi, aku kemari mewakili akademi untuk mengajukan proposal dana sponsor festival _dance_ yang dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi." Jimin menyodorkan map biru ke hadapan Yoongi. "Mungkin _hyung_ tertarik untuk menjadi sponsor."

Yoongi meraih map itu kemudian membaca rincian yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Acara dua bulan lagi kenapa kalian baru mencari dana sekarang?"

"Uh, sebenarnya dana kami sudah terkumpul, tapi beberapa hari lalu ada salah satu _partner_ yang membatalkan kerjasamanya. Padahal mereka salah satu pemberi dana yang cukup besar." Jimin tampak menunduk seraya memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

Yoongi bisa merasakan tekanan yang dirasakan oleh si pria mochi. Pengajuan dana yang ditulis di dalam proposal memang cukup besar, tak semua perusahaan mau memenuhi permintaan itu dengan cuma-cuma. Sudah pasti mereka akan kerepotan mencari sponsor lain, apalagi dalam waktu yang cukup sempit seperti sekarang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi?

Tentu saja dia akan memberikannya, secara cuma-cuma, dari dompetnya sendiri. Selama itu untuk Jimin ia tak akan pernah merasa rugi sedikitpun. Lagipula jumlah uang yang diminta sama sekali tak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Ini, kukembalikan proposalmu."

Pemilik surai _golden brown_ sontakmendongakkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

 _Y_ _ㅡ_ _Yoongi-hyung menolak proposalnya?_

"Aㅡ ah, bㅡ baik _hyung._ Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu, tㅡ terima kasih." Ujarnya terbata-bata.

Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Yoongi adalah harapan terakhirnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana lagi setelah ini.

"Kㅡ kalau begitu aku permisi."

Jimin meraih map biru di atas meja kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Pria yang lebih tua tampak terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara Jiminie."

Pria yang lebih muda tampak melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Yoongi.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan lembar cek dari laci meja. "Aku mengembalikan proposalmu bukan karena aku tidak mau menjadi sponsor."

"Hum? Lalu?"

"Aku mau memberikan dana itu atas nama pribadi dan kau tidak perlu mencantumkan namaku atau perusahaanku di daftar sponsor."

Mata Jimin seketika melebar.

 _Apa katanya?_

"Aku akan memberikan dana atas nama pribadi dan kau tidak perlu menuliskan namaku atau perusahaanku." Ulangnya seraya menandatangani lembar cek kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan Jimin.

 _Apa aku sedang mimpi?_

Yoongi terkekeh. "Tidak Park Jimin, kau tidak sedang mimpi."

 _Kenapa hyung bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?_

"Karena kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang ada di pikiranmu itu dengan keras."

BLUSH!

Sial! Kebiasaan memalukan itu belum hilang ternyata.

"Ambillah. Jika atasanmu bertanya, bilang saja jika aku memberikannya sebagai dukungan tanpa balas jasa untuk perkembangan akademi." Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Dan minta dia untuk merahasiakannya, mengerti?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat seraya meraih lembar cek dengan ragu-ragu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tㅡ terima kasih, Yoongi-hyung." Cicitnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

"Santai saja. Ah, apa aku masih ada urusan setelah ini?"

Jimin mendongak. "Umㅡ hanya kembali ke akademi untuk menyerahkan ini. Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Makan siang?"

"Mㅡ makan siang? Tapi bukannya _hyung_ masih ada pekerjaan?"

"Bisa kulanjutkan nanti. Aku belum makan sejak pagi dan aku lapar." Ujarnya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Jimin. "Jadi, ikut denganku?"

Sebenarnya jenis pertanyaan barusan bukanlah pertanyaan yang memerlukan sebuah jawaban. Lihat saja tatapan mata tajam yang tampak memohon itu. Bagaimana bisa Jimin menolak permintaannya?!

" _O_ _ㅡ_ _okay_."

Yoongi menghela napas lega. " _Good_. Kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar, aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Si pria mochi tampak mengangguk pelan seraya kembali duduk di kursi. Yoongi segera beranjak ke kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kanan ruangan. Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Yoongi terlihat buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menelepon seseorang.

 _"Halo! Dengan worldwide handsome Kim Seokjin!"_

"Hentikan sapaan menjijikan itu Seokjin-hyung, aku menelepon bukan untuk mendengar kenarsisanmu."

Pria di seberang sontak tergelak. _"Oke oke, ada apa meneleponku?."_

"Beritahu aku rekomendasi cafe yang enak selain tempatmu."

 _"Cafe? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau makan di cafeku jika sedang lapar."_

"Cepatlah _aish_!" Yoongi berucap tak sabar.

 _"Ada sebuah cat cafe milik temanku Sandeul. Kalau tidak salah namanya Little Paws."_

" _Good_. Segera kirimkan lokasinya padaku, kutunggu. Terimaㅡ"

 _"Wait! Kau belum memberitahu alasannya padaku!"_ Sahut Seokjin cepat.

"Jangan lupa kirim lokasinya, _bye_."

 _"Min Yoong_ _ㅡ_ _"_

PIP!

Yoongi segera mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum Seokjin semakin banyak mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

TING!

Jarinya tampak membuka satu pesan masuk berisi lokasi cafe yang Seokjin beritahu tadi. Bibirnya seketika menyunggingkan senyum puas.

" _One more day with my Jimin._ "

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Apa-apaan si kakek tua itu! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Namjoon mengusap-usap punggung sang kekasih yang sedang berada dalam mode kesal. Entah apa yang membuat kekasihnya ini uring-uringan. Yang ia tahu barusan Yoongi menelepon kemudian terjadilah hal ini.

"Jinseokㅡ"

"Aku bertanya baik-baik dan dia malah menutup teleponku dengan seenaknya! Menyebalkan!"

"Jinㅡ"

"Besok-besok akan kuㅡ _hmmpt_!"

Kalimat berisi amarah itu seketika berhenti saat Namjoon menyumpal bibir Seokjin dengan sebuah ciuman. Cara terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan agar Seokjin mau berhenti mengomel.

" _Mmh_ _ㅡ_ _Joon._ " Seokjin mengeratkan pegangannya pada dada bidang sang kekasih begitu merasakan lumatan pada bibir penuhnya.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan lembut pada permukaan bibir Seokjin.

"Aku tidak masalah kau marah-marah sayang, tapi pisaumu itu menakutiku." Namjoon menunjuk pisau yang tergeletak di atas _counter_ dapur.

"Memangnya aku tadi memegang pisau?"

"Uhum. Kau letakkan saat Yoongi menutup telepon tadi. Aku takut kau berhalusinasi dan berakhir menusukku dengan pisau karena menganggapku sebagai Yoongi."

Namjoon mendapatkan sebuah pukulan kuat di dadanya akibat kalimat candaan yang ia ucapkan itu.

"Berlebihan." Komentarnya seraya melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih dan kembali memotong-motong buah yang tadi sempat ia tinggal.

Pria berlesung pipi terkekeh. Ia tampak memeluk pinggang ramping Seokjin dari belakang kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di pundak pria itu.

"Apa kata Yoongi-hyung tadi hmm?"

"Dia bertanya tentang rekomendasi cafe padaku."

Alis Namjoon seketika terangkat. "Cafe? Tumben sekali dia mau makan selain di cafemu dan cafe dekat kantor."

"Makanya aku menanyakan alasan dia bertanya karena memang hal itu diluar kebiasaan Yoongi, tapi dia malah menutup teleponku begitu saja." Seokjin menyodorkan potongan apel yang langsung dimakan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ungㅡ sudahlah, abaikan sikapnya." Namjoon menelan potongan apel yang sudah terkunyah. "Pikirkan aku saja."

Pria berbahu lebar tampak memutar matanya malas.

"Memikirkanmu juga membuatku sakit kepala Kim Namjoon."

" _Aish_ kenapaa." Rengeknya seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Seokjin.

"Karena tiap hari ada saja benda-benda di rumah ini yang kau rusak." Ia menarik pipi Namjoon gemas. "Tapi selama kau tidak merusak hatiku, kurasa aku bisa memaafkan semua itu."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya Jinseok." Pria berlesung pipi tampak mengecup lembut perpotongan leher Seokjin. "Siapa aku berani merusak hatimu hmm. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuamu dan pria sejati tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya."

Pernyataan itu mengundang tawa kecil dari bibir Seokjin.

"Sial, kau membuatku berdebar."

"Itu bagus. Tandanya kau mencintaiku." Ujarnya seraya membalik tubuh sang kekasih. "Mencintaiku dan hanya aku."

Seokjin kembali mengeluarkan tawa malu seraya memukul pelan dada pria di depannya. Ia tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan rayuan Namjoon. Oh sungguh dia sangat mencintai pemilik _sexy brain_ ini.

" _Stop it._ Kembali ke topik awal Joonie." Seokjin mengecup pipi Namjoon.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengan Jackson di _mini market_ dan dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Yoongi kurasa. Sebentar, biar kuingat-ingat."

"Apa apa apa?" Ujar Seokjin tak sabar.

"Errㅡ sesuatu tentang pergi kencan? _Aish_ , aku lupa."

"Siapa yang pergi kencan? Yoongi?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Intinya tentang Yoongi yang pergi kencan, ya, begitu."

"Berarti benar dugaanku jika selama ini Yoongi diam-diam punya pacar." Gumamnya. "Darimana Jackson tahu?"

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang!" Seru Namjoon. "Jackson dan Mark memergoki Yoongi dan seorang pria imut di cafe dekat kantor. Sedang makan berdua."

"Pria imut? Joon, beberapa hari lalu kau bercerita jika Yoongi mau menerima hadiah berupa _cookies_. Siapa nama pengirimnya?"

Namjoon kembali terdiam, berusaha mengorek tumpukan memori di kepalanya.

"Parkㅡ Park Chimin? Tidak tidak bukan itu. Park Kimin? Kurasa juga bukan. Parkㅡ"

"Park Jimin?" Tebak Seokjin.

"Ya! Itu dia! Park Jimin." Pria berlesung pipi tersenyum lebar. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena Yoongi pernah menyuruhku untuk mengirimkan sekotak _apple pie_ pada pria bernama Park Jimin dan orang itu juga pernah mereview cafeku."

"Mereview? Aaa _foodblogger_ yang kau bicarakan itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat.

"Aku yakin seratus persen jika memang dia orangnya."

"Woah! Hebat sekali si Jimin ini bisa mendapatkan hati batu Yoongi-hyung. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orangnya."

"Percayalah Joon, Jimin benar-benar berkebalikan dengan Yoongi dan mungkin hal itu yang justru membuat Yoongi tertarik." Jelas Seokjin. "Aku jadi ingin tahu sejak kapan mereka mulai berpacaran."

"Sudahlah Jinseok, biarkan mereka mengurus hubungan mereka sendiri. Kita jangan terlalu ikut campur."

" _No_. Aku merasa terkhianati sebagai teman lamanya dan tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja." Sahut Seokjin berapi-api.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kekasihnya itu untuk bertindak. Ia memang bisa membujuknya, tapi resikonya terlalu besar dan dia trauma dengan hal itu.

Daripada diusir dari rumah selama seminggu penuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, lebih baik ia diam saja. Selama Seokjin tidak berbuat macam-macam ia rasa tak masalah juga.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Bisa kita makan sekarang sayang? Aku sudah lapar."

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Audi R8 berwarna hitam tampak berhenti di lahan parkir sebuah cafe yang cukup luas. Sebuah papan besar bertuliskan _Little Paws_ dengan gambar tapak kaki kucing terpasang rapi di bagian atas cafe. Bangunan bergaya minimalis itu terdiri atas dua lantai dengan dinding kaca di sepanjang bagian depan cafe dan sisanya merupakan tembok berwarna pastel.

"Kita sampai."

Yoongi mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka sabuk pengaman. Matanya melirik ke sebelah untuk mengecek keadaan Jimin yang diam saja. Sudut bibirnya seketika tertarik ke atas begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan pria mochi itu.

Jimin sedang melihat keluar jendela dengan telapak tangan kanan menempel pada permukaan kaca dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Sayang sekali posisi Jimin yang membelakangi Yoongi membuat pria pucat itu tak bisa melihat kilatan senang di mata Jimin.

 _Ugh, menggemaskan._

"Jimin?" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria bersurai gelap. "Turun sekarang?"

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar serta _eyesmile_ di wajahnya.

Tunggu, apa kalian dengar suara dentuman keras itu? Ya, itu suara jantung Yoongi yang sedang berdebar kencang di dalam sana.

"Aㅡ ayo."

Yoongi merutuki suaranya yang terbata-bata karena gugup. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dibuat gugup hanya karena sebuah senyuman dan _eyesmile_.

Memalukan.

" _God,_ mereka lucu sekali." Jimin memekik gemas ketika melihat banyak kucing berkeliaran dari dinding kaca.

"Suka?"

Pria mochi itu mengangguk cepat dengan senyum yang sama sekali tak hilang dari wajah manisnya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil seraya menggandeng pria itu masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Selamat datang di _Little Paws_! Mohon simpan sepatu anㅡ Suga?!" Mata sang pegawai tampak melebar begitu melihat wajah orang yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

"Harus melepas sepatu?" Tanyanya. Pegawai bersurai _blonde_ itu tak menjawab. "Halo? Kau masih disana?"

"Aㅡ ah ya. Siㅡ silahkan simpan sepatu anda di loker dan gㅡ ganti dengan sandal yang disediakan." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

" _Hyung_ masukkan sini."

Pegawai itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria lain yang berdiri di dekat loker.

"Pㅡ Park Jimin?"

Jimin melemparkan senyum kecil. " _Annyeonghaseyo_."

" _Oh my god_! Bolehㅡ bolehkah aku foto dengan kalian? Aku benar-benar mengidolakan kalian berdua."

Iris gelap Jimin tampak melirik ke arah Yoongi yang langsung diangguki oleh si pria pucat.

"Tentu."

Jawaban itu langsung mengundang pekikan dari sang pegawai. Ia bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan memposisikan diri di depan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

KLIK!

"Ah, terima kasih Suga-ssi, Jimin-ssi." Ia menundukkan tubuhnya pada sepasang pria di depannya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan. Selamat menikmati menu-menu kami!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian menggandeng Jimin masuk ke ruang utama cafe yang cukup ramai.

"Hyung di sini cukup ramai dan kau tidak memakai masker ataupun topi. Jika nanti kau dikerumuni fans bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin sedikit panik.

"Aku lupa." Yoongi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kita di atas saja, sepertinya di sana tidak seramai di bawah."

Pria berpipi tembam tampak mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak masalah jika kebetulan bertemu dengan beberapa fans, tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Selama sekian lama menjadi fansnya, ia sudah hapal jika Yoongi tidak terlalu senang dengan keramaian. Termasuk dikepung fans di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Selamat datang di _Little Paws_! Silahkan pesanan anda." Ucap pria di belakang counter.

" _Ice Americano_ dan _BBQ Ribs._ Jimin?"

"Umㅡ _Honey Baked Chicken_ dengan salad, _Espresso Brownies,_ dan _Lemon Squash_." Ujarnya seraya merogoh dompet di tasnya.

"Tidak usah, aku yang bayar."

Jimin menoleh. " _Huh_? Tapiㅡ"

"Tunggu di atas, oke?"

Pemilik surai _golden blonde_ tampak menganggukkan kepala dengan bibir yang mencebik. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tangga kayu yang berada di sudut ruangan, meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di depan meja kasir.

"Apa di atas sudah ada meja yang ditempati?" Tanya Yoongi pada si pegawai cafe.

"Belum ada tuan. Di atas masih kosong."

"Bagus. Aku ingin memesan seluruh tempat di lantai atas, apakah bisa?"

"Maaf jika pemesanannya mendadakㅡ"

"Aku akan bayar berapapun biayanya." Yoongi menyodorkan _black card_ miliknya ke atas meja. "Kalaupun aku harus menemui pihak manager atau pemilik cafe, aku akan menemuinya."

Pria itu berdehem. "Kebetulan aku pemilik cafe ini tuan."

"Dengar. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihku dan aku lupa tidak memesan tempat ini kemarin karena sibuk. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya kecewa." Bohong Yoongi.

"Aaa... kalau memang itu alasannya kurasa aku bisa memprosesnya." Pria itu tersenyum lebar seraya menekan layar komputer di depannya. "Berapa lama?"

"Sepanjang hari. Kau boleh langsung membukanya untuk umum begitu aku keluar dari cafe ini."

" _Okay_. Akan kuproses pembayarannya." Ia segera menyelesaikan transaksi pembayaran dan kembali menyerahkan kartu itu ke sang pemilik. "Sudah selesai, silahkan tunggu sebentar untuk makanannya, terima kasih!"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Ah satu lagi. Jangan sampai ada orang yang naik ke atas selain pelayanmu. Aku butuh privasi."

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Double update untuk kalian semuaaaa!_

Sesungguhnya aku pingin buru-buru bikin mereka jadian, tapi ntaran dulu lah ya, biar asik ehee. Mbak Wendy juga baru nongol tuh kemarin, masa dianggurin aja.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin mampir ke ff ini dan ff aku yang lainnya. Kadang aku masih gapercaya aja kl ceritaku banyak yang mau baca :"))  
Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian *heart sign*

Silahkan tulis komentar atau saran kalian di kolom review yaa!

Terima kasih!


	12. Cherry Bomb

**Sugar Boy**

 _Chapter_ _12_ _:_ _Cherry Bomb_

* * *

.

.

 _BTS Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, BoyxBoy_

 _Main!Yoonmin, Slight!Namjin, Kookv, Single Hoseok_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Hyung_ , tidak makan?"

Jimin memandangi pria pucat yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sejak tadi. Dia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan miliknya di atas meja, hanya terlihat beberapa kali menyesap _Iced Americanonya_ yang tinggal setengah.

"Nanti."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak suka diabaikan.

" _Hyung_."

"Hmm."

Pria berpipi tembam tampak menyodorkan sepotong daging ke bibir Yoongi.

"Aaa."

Yoongi langsung melahap potongan daging itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Pria yang lebih muda tersenyum kecil, senang karena Yoongi mau disuapi.

"Lagi." Ujarnya seraya kembali membuka mulut.

"Um-um" Jimin menggeleng. "Makan sendiri."

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya ketika tak mendapat suapan dari Jimin. Fokusnya kembali ia pusatkan pada ponselnya dan setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka berdua.

Minimnya respon yang diberikan oleh Yoongi membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Untuk apa Yoongi mengajaknya makan siang jika akhirnya dia diabaikan? Menyebalkan sekali. Pada akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk makan sambil bermain-main dengan beberapa kucing yang menempelinya sejak tadi. Membiarkan Yoongi sendirian dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Sementara Jimin sibuk bermain dengan kucing-kucing di dekat dinding kaca, Yoongi sama sekali tak menyadari jika Jimin sudah tak berada satu meja dengannya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung ketika ia meletakkan ponselnya dan melihat piring si pria mochi yang sudah kosong.

"Sejak kapan dia selesai makan?" Gumamnya seraya menoleh ke arah Jimin di seberang ruangan.

Sebuah senyum tipis sekali lagi terbit di wajah tampannya ketika melihat sosok Jimin yang tengah tertawa gemas karena diperebutkan oleh segerombol makhluk-makhluk berbulu.

 _He look so god damn cute._

Yoongi tak akan pernah bosan untuk melihat wajah manis itu setiap hari selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

DRRT! DRRT!

"Aish, siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku." Gerutunya seraya meraih ponsel hitam di atas meja.

 _"HYUNG! KENAPA BISA KAU PERGI BERSAMA PARK JIMIN?"_

Yoongi seketika mengumpat dan menjauhkan benda persegi itu dari telinganya.

 _Kuda sialan._

"Memang kenapa jika aku pergi dengannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu." Jawab Yoongi dengan ponsel yang sudah kembali menempel di telinganya.

 _"Maksudku darimana kau bisa kenal dengannya heh?! Ah! Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau adalah fansnya? Atau diam-diam kau menyukainya?"_

"Jika kau menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak penting, akan kututup teleponya sekarang. Aku sibuk."

 _"Ya ya! Tentu saja ini penting eoh! Semua orang sedang membicarakanmu karena foto yang kau posting di Instagram! Kalian berdua sedang ramai di pemberitaan!"_ Ujar pria di seberang heboh.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli."

 _"Tapi_ ㅡ _"_

PIP!

Yoongi mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Ya, memang benar jika dia _memposting_ foto Jimin di akun Instragramya, lalu apa masalahnya? Itu akun Instagramnya sendiri dan ia bebas untuk _memposting_ apa saja di sana. Selama ia tidak _memposting_ hal-hal yang melanggar aturan, ia rasa tidak masalah.

Toh jika nanti ia digosipkan sedang dekat atau memiliki hubungan dengan Jimin ia juga tidak akan mengambil pusing masalah itu karena ia memang berniat untuk menjadikan Jimin sebagai miliknya.

"Yoongi-hyung!"

Kepala Yoongi sontak mendongak dan mendapati sosok Jimin dengan ekspresi panik di wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat panik?"

"Sㅡ sejak kapan kau _memposting_ foto ini?" Jimin menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto Jimin dengan seekor kucing di akun Instagram milik Yoong.

"Tadi saat makanan kita datang dan kau sibuk bermain dengan kucing." Jawabnya santai.

"Kㅡ kenapa kau _mempostingnya_ di akun Instagrammu?"

Yoongi menyesap kopinya. " _Because you look cute_?"

BLUSH!

"Aㅡ aish! Aku serius _hyung_!"

"Aku juga serius."

Jimin tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk merona ataupun berdebar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa melarang tubuhnya untuk tidak merespon kata-kata Yoongi barusan.

Salahkan Yoongi dan mulut manisnya yang suka sembarangan bicara.

"Kau bisa terkena masalah karena foto itu _hyung_. Aku yakin sekarang media _online_ sedang ramai membicarakanmu." Cicitnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Gosip itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa untukku Jiminie." Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jimin dengan jarinya. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab secara penuh jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Tㅡ tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang menganggap kita berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih? Bukankah itu masalah untukmu?"

Pria pucat itu tersenyum tipis.

"Jika aku jawab tidak masalah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Iris gelap Jimin seketika melebar. "Aㅡ apa?"

"Aku bilang, tidak masalah jika mereka menganggap kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, Jiminie." Ulangnya.

Sungguh, tatapan mata itu membuat jantung Jimin berdebar lima kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi barusan. Kenapa dia bisa bilang begitu? Bukankah ia sudah punya calon istri bernama Wendy?

Apakah pria pucat ini sedang mempermainkannya?

"Jiminie? _Are you okay_?"

Napas hangat yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya membawa Jimin kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tubuhnya seketika diserang panik saat menyadari bahwa wajahnya dan Yoongi hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Sedikit lagi ia atau Yoongi bergerak maju, dapat dipastikan jika bibir mereka berdua akan menempel.

" _H_ _ㅡ_ _hyung_!"

Pria berpipi tembam itu mendorong pelan bahu Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba mengembalikan mereka berdua ke jarak yang lebih aman.

"Wajahmu merona."

"Jangan lihat!" Jimin buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi pria yang lebih tua.

Ya tuhan, dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Jimin."

"Hng?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan menghapus foto itu apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi _hyung_ _ㅡ_ "

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kekasihmu cemburu?" Nada bicara Yoongi berubah datar. "Jika iya, aku juga tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

Tubuh Jimin otomatis membalik begitu mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Aㅡ aku tidak punya kekasih!" Tegasnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu biarkan saja."

Jimin tampak menggigiti bibirnya gugup, bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Yoongi. Ia takut pria itu akan marah padanya jika mengungkit-ungkit masalah Wendy seperti kemarin. Di sisi lain ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai perebut calon suami orang karena foto itu.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Jimin."

 _Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja dan membicarakan hal ini dengan Taehyung?_

"Jiminie."

"Tㅡ tolong antar aku pulang." Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus pelan. Jujur saja ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jimin. Pria itu terlihat begitu panik saat tahu Yoongi _memposting_ fotonya. Apa dia takut foto itu akan mempengaruhi karirnya? Tidak, Jimin bukanlah seseorang yang obsesif dengan karir.

Ia harus mencari tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

"Ya ya, ayo pulang." Jawab Yoongi seraya meraih ponselnya di atas meja.

Jimin segera membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian menyusul Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah tangga. Ia sama sekali tak berani memandang wajah Yoongi ataupun berbicara setelahnya.

"Yoongi?"

Langkah kaki sepasang pria itu seketika terhenti begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita. Mereka berdua sama-sama menolehkan kepala ke arah meja kasir dan menemukan sosok yang familiar tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kau di sini? Aku baru saja mau ke kantormu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi tampak memasang wajah datar kemudian menggandeng tangan Jimin dan menariknya ke pintu keluar. Sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita itu.

" _H_ _ㅡ_ _hyung_!"

Jimin memekik pelan ketika tubuhnya mendadak diseret keluar oleh si pria pucat. Namun sayang, pekikan itu diabaikan oleh sang pelaku yang terus saja menariknya sampai ke mobil.

" _Hyung_ lepas! Tanganku sakit!" Keluhnya.

"Masuklah." Suruh Yoongi seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita itu _hyung_? Kenapa kau selalu menyeretku pergi jika ada dia?" Jimin menatap dalam mata Yoongi.

"Kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang masuk."

Pria bersurai _golden brown_ tampak diam di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Yoongi.

"Jimㅡ"

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi mengerang saat wanita yang menyapanya tadi kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Ah, halo Jimin-ssi." Sapanya yang dibalas senyum kecil oleh Jimin.

"Apapun itu urusanmu, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku dan Jimin masih ada urusan. Jadi, selamat tinggal." Ujar Yoongi datar.

"Yoon kau harus menemaniku untuk _fitting wedding dress_ hari ini. Apa bibi Min tidak bilang padamu?"

DEG!

Dada Jimin seketika merasa sesak begitu mendengar penuturan wanita bernama Wendy itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli! Jimin, ayo masuk!"

Wendy segera menahan pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

"Kau juga menjadi bagian dari pernikahan ini Yoon. Setidaknya temani aku untuk _fitting_ kali ini. Aku tidak mungkin kesana sendirian" Mohonnya.

"Itu bukanㅡ"

"Pergilah _hyung_."

Dua orang itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin yang tengah memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa pulang naik taksi. Kau temani saja Wendy-ssi."

"Tidak." Yoongi melepas kasar tangan Wendy. "Kau datang denganku, berarti kau juga harus pulang denganku."

"Sudahlah Yoon, temanmu juga tidak masalah. Ayoㅡ"

"DIAM!"

Teriakan marah itu mengagetkan Jimin dan Wendy yang langsung diam di tempatnya.

Sungguh, Jimin benar-benar takut sekarang. Tatapan mata Yoongi tampak sangat dingin dan menusuk, begitu juga dengan auranya yang terasa mengintimidasi. Kalau saja di sini tidak ada orang, sudah pasti Jimin akan melepaskan air matanya yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Air mata karena takut, juga air mata karena rasa sakit yang mendadak ia rasakan di hatinya.

"Jimin. Masuk."

Jimin menggeleng dengan kepala menunduk, membuat Yoongi mendecih seraya berjalan mendekati Jimin. Tubuh pria mochi itu sedikit tersentak ketika Yoongi kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya.

" _H_ _ㅡ_ _hyung_! Lepas!" Ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Yoongi. Namun sayang usahanya gagal dan tubuhnya tetap saja tertarik ke depan.

SRET!

Tubuh Jimin seketika oleng begitu ada tangan lain yang melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yoongi dengan paksa. Hatinya sedikit merasa lega saat kepalanya mendongak dan melihat wajah sahabat kecilnya, Jungkook.

"Jaga sikapmu, Suga-ssi. Dia bukan orang yang bisa kau perlakukan kasar dengan seenaknya." Ucapnya dingin.

Kehadiran si pria kelinci yang sangat mendadak itu membuat amarah Yoongi semakin memuncak. Ditambah lagi pemandangan Jimin yang tengah menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuh pria itu seolah-olah dia bisa melindunginya dari bahaya.

 _Fuck._ Yoongi tidak suka ini.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur bocah." Yoongi tersenyum miring. "Minggir. Selama aku masih berbaik hati padamu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu." Balasnya tajam. "Kau menyakitinya, berarti kau berurusan denganku."

"Kㅡ kook! Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu?" Jimin berbisik panik.

"Biar saja. Pecundang seperti dia memang harus diberi pelajaran." Jungkook menatap tajam pria di depannya. "Dia bahkan tidak pantas menyentuhmu satu senti pun."

"Memang kau pikirㅡ"

"Cukup Yoon!" Wendy segera memeluk Yoongi yang sudah siap untuk menerjang Jungkook. "Sudah cukup. Ayo, kita pergi."

Yoongi reflek memberontak ketika tubuhnya ditahan. Tatapan matanya masih mengarah pada Jungkook seperti akan memakan pria itu hidup-hidup. Untungnya pelukan Wendy pada pinggangnya cukup erat hingga bisa menghambat pergerakan Yoongi meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Kita pulang _hyung._ " Ujarnya seraya merangkul pundak Jimin. "Dan kau, jangan pernah dekati Jimin lagi. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Setelah itu, Jungkook segera membawa Jimin pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Yoongi yang semakin tersulut dengan kalimat serta adegan di depannya.

"Ini semua karena kau!" Ia menyentak tubuh Wendy hingga membuat tubuh wanita itu sedikit terhempas. "Karena kau dia pergi! Kau merusak semuanya!"

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?! Kita bertemu juga tidak sengaja dan aku menyusul ke mobilmu hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari ibumu!" Ujar Wendy tak terima. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku Yoon, tidak lebih. Lagipula temanmu juga tidak merasa keberatan jika kau pergi denganku. Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu?"

"Pernikahan ini sama sekali bukan urusanku dan pria tadi bukan temanku." Jawabnya dingin.

"Apaㅡ"

"Dia calon istriku."

Iris _caramel_ Wendy seketika melebar.

"Hㅡ hah?"

"Dia yang akan memberikan penerus untuk keluarga Min."

"Pㅡ penerus? Tapiㅡ"

"Cukup. Aku pergi." Ujarnya seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Tunggu! Min Yoongi!"

Wendy mendengus ketika Yoongi melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di benaknya.

"Pria itu kekasihnya? Apa benar?"

* * *

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

* * *

"Sudah Chim."

Taehyung mengusap-usap punggung Jimin yang menangis di pelukannya. Ya, ia melihat semuanya tadi dari dalam mobil. Jika saja Jungkook tidak membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal di mobil, sudah pasti ia akan turun dan membuat perhitungan dengan pria pendek itu.

Jangan kira Taehyung takut padanya.

"Bㅡ bagaimana Tae? Apㅡpa yang harus kulakukan? Wanita iㅡitu benar-benar calon istrinya." Jimin terisak di pelukan Taehyung. "Selama iㅡini _hyung_ selalu meㅡmemperlakukanku dengan manis. Kㅡkupikir diaㅡ"

"Sudah Chim, jangan kau ingat lagi semua itu."

Pria bersurai _blonde_ menatap mata sang sahabat yang mulai memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. _God_ , sungguh Taehyung tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis juga.

"Aku tahu jika kau menyukai Yoongi, baik sebagai seorang idola maupun sebagai seorang pria pada umumya. Namun sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda Chim." Taehyung memegang kedua pundak Jimin. "Jika status mereka hanya sebagai kekasih, aku masih bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Tapi status mereka sekarang sudah lebih dari itu, mereka akan menikah."

Jimin tak menjawab, hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir _plushynya_. Ya, ia akui jika dirinya memang menyukai Yoongi lebih dari seorag idola dan perasaan itu terus berkembang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini karena perlakuan Yoongi padanya. Tapi kenapa ketika ia sudah hampir menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada Yoongi sebuah kenyataan pahit tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan seluruh keyakinannya.

Apakah ia terlalu cepat untuk mempercayakan perasaannya pada Yoongi?

"Chim."

Iris gelap Jimin kembali menatap pria tinggi di depannya.

"Lupakan Yoongi."

"Itu benar _hyung_." Sahut Jungkook dari kursi kemudi. "Dia sudah tidak jujur padamu dari awal. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau pertahankan tipe orang seperti itu. Jika dia memang seorang pria yang baik, harusnya dia berani untuk bicara jujur padamu."

"Aㅡ aku tahu itu." Cicitnya. "Tapi aㅡaku tidak yakin bisa melupakannya deㅡdengan mudah."

"Tak apa, _move on_ memang butuh proses Jiminie. Asal kau memiliki keinginan dan niat, kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Taehyung menepuk pelan punggung Jimin. Mencoba memberikan semangat pada pria berpipi tembam itu.

"Terima kasih Taehyungie, Kookie." Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Akuㅡ"

DRRT! DRRT!

 _ **Yoonie**_ _ **'s calling...**_

"YㅡYoongi-hyung?"

Ia melemparkan tatapan paniknya pada Taehyung. Pria bersurai _blonde_ tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, menyuruh Jimin untuk menolak panggilan itu. Jimin kemudian mengembalikan pandanganya pada layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan ID _name_ milik Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_."

Dan separuh perasaannya pada Yoongi ikut meluruh bersamaan dengan tombol _decline_ yang ditekan olehnya untuk menolak panggilan itu.

 _"Goodbye."_

* * *

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

 _Updatee!_

Sabar ya chimchim :"))

Ngomong-ngomong aku sebenernya udah nyiapin chapter pas Yoonmin udah jadian, tapi masih belum tahu bakal ku up kapan hehe.  
Tapi kuusahain secepatnya lah ku up, soalnya aku udah gasabar bikin mereka berdua jadian xD

Terima kasih buat yang udah sabar nungguin dan mampir ke ff ini.  
Jangan lupa tulis komentar atau saran kalian di kolom review yaa!


End file.
